Problema con nombre propio
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta, sí, totalmente perfecta... ok, no tanto. Todo era normal hasta que llegó ÉL a trastornarme con sus burlas y su estúpidamente encantadora sonrisa, y lo odié. Por ser realmente perfecto. Maldita sea tu perfección, Li Shaoran. UA, SS
1. Matematicas

_Hola, hola, pequeños saltamontes. He vuelto, con una nueva idea que espero, sea de su agrado._

_Ahora, ¿Por qué no escuchamos todos D-tecnolife mientras vamos a unos anuncios comerciales?_

_Card Captor Sakura es idea original de las clamp, es decir, la idea y sus personajes, incluso Shaoran, son su propiedad, y no de Flor del cerezo, lo que nos lleva a pensar que Flor del cerezo no las creó ya que de haberlo hecho no sería propiedad de CLAMP sino de Flor del cerezo, es decir yo, y en ese caso… Bueh, ya captaron._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo I: Matemáticas.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

--"Señorita Kinomoto"

Esa voz…

--"Señorita Kinomoto"

Se parece a la de alguien…

--"¡Señorita Kinomoto!"

¡Cómo grita! Ya hasta parece la maestra Chie…

Dios…

¡No otra vez!

--"¡Despierte de una buena vez!"

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, y no me permití desperezarme, solo levanté mi cabeza con tanta fuerza y rapidez como me fue posible y…

¡Ouch!

Miré hacia atrás para ver con qué me había golpeado, y no pude menos que gruñir al descubrir que había sido nada más y nada menos que el libro que sostenía…

¡Rayos!

Ahí estaba mi compañero de clases, Li Shaoran.

El reservado, atlético, ligeramente guapo y demasiado serio para ser verdad.

--"Li-kun"—fue lo único que mi boca pudo pronunciar para luego guardar silencio por unos segundos, pero él seguía ahí, todavía mirándome con el ceño fruncido y haciéndome sentir estúpida…

Y miserable.

--"Lo siento, maestra…"--murmuré avergonzada tratando de ignorar la mirada de mi compañero; la maestra asintió con pesadez pero las risas de burla por parte de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

¡Gracias!

Y lo peor, Li seguía mirándome de ese modo profundo e indescifrable que conozco desde hace muchos años, nada más que una mirada gélida e impenetrable.

--"Estúpida"—masculló haciendo un gesto de desprecio antes de sentarse, justamente en la silla detrás de la mía.

¿Qué curioso, no?

Desde muchos años atrás, a Li siempre le han asignado el puesto que se encuentra detrás del mío, como si me quisieran castigar…

Y no, no es que seamos enemigos, ni nada de eso, si nunca nos hemos mirado más de dos segundos, a excepción de aquellas competencias de atletismo en las que yo siempre soy derrotada por él –por algo digo que es atlético-, y me dedica una de esas sonrisas burlonas que…

Para qué negarlo, el chico es un fastidio, además de que está alejado del mundo social, excepto por sus dos amigos, con quienes también yo hablo: Eriol y Yamazaki.

Detuve mis pensamientos al sentir el golpeteo impaciente de unos zapatos de tacón contra el suelo de madera, y levanté la mirada para averiguar quién me había sacado de mi ensimismamiento sin permiro alguno y…

Rayos…

La prefesora me dedicó una mirada que vacilaba entre la resignación y la furia, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, volvió a su puesto junto a la silla del maestro, justo antes de exclamar con ésa voz tan áspera y potente:

--"Espero, señorita, que haya puesto siquiera algo de atención al tema de hoy, pues el examen final es mañana y, en caso de que llegue a reprobar, creo que está al tanto de lo que pasará".

Asentí pesadamente, recordando la advertencia que ella misma me hizo ayer, tendría que asistir a cursos especiales nuevamente, de no aprobar el próximo examen y…

¡Momento!

¿Examen?

Buena la has hecho, Kinomoto, te has reservado un cupo directo a los cursos especiales, arruinando así todas tus tardes y posiblemente el verano durante los próximos n años…

Malditas matemáticas.

Y, para interrumpir los pensamientos en los cuales me había encerrado alrededor de los muy estúpidos y antisociales inventores del álgebra, sonó la campana, anunciando el comienzo del receso.

Como si yo tuviera ganas de salir.

Y ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, mi mejor amiga estaba ausente…

Así que yo seguía en mi silla, aún cuando el salón ya había quedado vacío.

--"Estúpidas matemáticas"--murmuré para mí misma mientras presionaba el lápiz coreano contra la mesa de madera—"¿Para qué rayos sirve sumar un montón de letras sin sentido?"--añadí mientras chocaba el lápiz con más fuerza y comenzaba a golpear la mesa con las manos, desahogando mi frustración.

Se siente bien.

¡Liberación!

--"Estúpido día, estúpidos maestros… ¡Estúpidas matemáticas!"

Se siente MUY bien.

--"¡Abajo las matemáticas!"—exclamé utilizando toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, sintiéndome realmente aliviada.

Y todo habría sido perfecto de no ser porque alguien me llamó tocándome levemente el hombro.

Volteé a ver y….

Veamos, ¿Cuánta mala suerte se puede tener en un día?

--"¿Qué rayos te ha hecho la mesa?"--preguntó él mirándome, seguro a punto de echarse a reír por mi vergonzosa y deplorable conducta.

Pronto sentí cómo mi rostro se teñía completamente de un rojo intenso, y la voz se congelaba en mi garganta.

Das vergüenza, Sakura Kinomoto.

--"La mesa nada…las estúpidas matemáticas sí"—respondí al sentir que mi voz funcionaba de nuevo, sólo por decir algo…y por no quedar todavía peor ante Li.

--"Pero si el tema es muy sencillo"--replicó él, ya más serio.

¿Qué tan diminuta te puedes sentir frente a una persona? Seguro yo estoy en el límite.

--"Tu dices eso porque eres el único que obtiene 10 en todas las pruebas"--contesté, antes de recostar mi cabeza sobre la mesa y cerrar los puños con fuerza.

--"No seas dramática, ese tema es demasiado fácil"—replicó con su gruesa voz.

Ahí estoy yo, expuesta en todo mi torpe esplendor, mostrándome en mis momentos más problemáticos, justo ante él.

Y me sigue mirando fijamente, haciéndome sentir estúpida y diminuta.

Y miserable.

--"Dame tu cuaderno y tu lápiz"--ordenó antes de que pudiera replicar ante su último comentario.

¿Tiene en mente ayudarme?

--"Toma"--dije mientras obedecía—"pero debo advertirte que enseñarme matemáticas es una misión imposible".

_¿Misión imposible? Esto no es una película, cierra tu boca, cerebrito._

Él levantó una ceja y luego empezó a explicarme todo, paso por paso.

Así las matemáticas no parecen tan difíciles.

--"Eso es todo"—declaró mostrándome una secuencia de números y letras.

¿Sólo eso? Y yo lo había entendido ¿No estaré todavía dormida en la clase de matemáticas?

¡Ouch!

Al menos el pellizco dolió.

--"¡Lo entendí!"-- grité entusiasmada, ignorando la mirada que él me enviaba ante el pellizco que yo misma me había propinado. –"Muchísimas gracias, Li-kun".

--"Ajá"-- fue la única respuesta de él –"Solo pensé que si te explicaba, dejarías de gritar como demente… resulta algo incómodo ¿sabes?"

Yo lo miré salir del salón, completamente muda.

Muda, sonrojada y avergonzada.

Pero la vida sigue, por muy humillada que me pudiera sentir gracias a 'mi compañero de clases que nunca me determina desde que nos conocemos y hoy de repente decidió salvarme el pellejo' alias Li, así que no permitiré que eso dañe mi día (el cual se arregló al saber que ya no tendré que enfrentarme a los cursos especiales), sino que por el contrario, trataré de actuar como lo haría normalmente.

No es como si de verdad me hubiera afectado el hecho de que Li me hubiera visto en circunstancias tan deplorables.

¡Qué vergüenza!

En fin, un par de horas después, caminaba hacia mi casa, con la agradable sensación de haber entendido a la perfección algo de matemáticas, cosa que creí, nunca sería posible.

Ah sí, me arrojaría a la cama a pasar las horas muertas con la cabeza en blanco, y luego tal vez tomaría un muy largo baño, antes de acostarme sobre mi cama limpia y tibia. Se puede decir que tengo planeada mi tarde, ¿no?

Sonreí al divisar mi hogar desde lo lejos; vivo en una linda casa de color amarillo suave, con un techo azul y un gran jardín lleno de hermosas flores de todos los colores, nada más y nada menos que el orgullo de mi madre, quien en su tiempo libre se dedica de lleno a su cuidado, y el producto de ese cuidado: un jardín hermoso.

Sí, una casa con un aspecto tan familiar que sería digna de aparecer en una serie del tipo de "La pequeña casa en la pradera", con una chica pequeña corriendo por el prado y recogiendo flores por ahí, mientras su madre prepara alguna cosa deliciosa para comer, el padre trabaja incansable pero alegremente por el futuro de sus hijos y…

Olvidé al hermano mayor pero no es como si importara. Después de todo, esta es una época totalmente distinta, y ya empiezo a alucinar, ¿no?

--"Ya llegué"--exclamé una vez entré.

--"¿Qué tal tu día, monstruo?"—me preguntó Touya, mirándome con burla desde el sillón en donde veía televisión.

¡Oh mi hermano!

--"¡Touya!"--chillé— "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames 'monstruo'?"

--"No las suficientes, pequeño monstruo"--Respondió él, complacido ante la ira que seguramente reflejaba mi rostro.

Ya recordé porqué olvidé al hermano mayor.

Es que me daban ganas de…

Autocontrol, Sakura, autocontrol…no dejes que acabe con tu felicidad.

--"Pues tuve un buen día, y no permitiré que tú lo arruines"--declaré finalmente mientras subía las escaleras corriendo y tarareando una canción que recién me inventaba.

Ése baboso es mi hermano mayor, Touya. Siete años mayor que yo, fue muy popular con las chicas en la primaria, la secundaria, la prepa, su muy variada lista de empleos, bla bla bla; se graduó de abogado y ahora está realizando una especialización en derecho penal.

Lo quiero mucho, en serio, pero sabe cómo ser terriblemente desesperante, hasta el punto de que empiezo a dudar si es realmente hijo de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, porque a diferencia de Touya, mis padres son personas amables y cálidas.

Y no me dan ganas de estrangularlos…

En fin… hablemos un poco de mis adorables padres.

Nadeshiko Amamiya es el nombre de soltera de mi madre, es una mujer de belleza absolutamente admirable –papá dice que soy idéntica a ella, pero yo no creo que sea cierto-; en su juventud trabajó como modelo y ganó fama y reconocimiento, pero mas tarde descubrió que su pasión estaba tras la cámara y no frente a ella, convirtiéndose en una renombrada fotógrafa.

Fujitaka Kinomoto es nuestro padre, es todo un amor y siempre tiene una palabra de aliento o una sonrisa para regalarle a cualquiera. Papá proviene de una familia humilde, de modo que con mucho esfuerzo obtuvo una beca en una excelente universidad, y estudió arqueología, título que más tarde lo llevó a ser decano de la facultad de esa carrera en la Universidad de Tomoeda, aunque de vez en cuando se solicita su presencia en algunas expediciones dada la experiencia que tiene.

Esa es mi familia. Casi perfecta y adorable, ¿No? Claro, de no ser por mi hermanito…

Tras la ducha prometida, bajé a buscar algo en la cocina, probablemente lo primero que tuviera la triste suerte de cruzarse en mi camino; entonces encontré una nota de Touya pegada en el refrigerador:

_"Fui a comer a casa de Yuki, volveré mas tarde_

_Y que no se te queme la comida, no queremos que envenenes a mamá y papá, MONSTRUO"_

¡¡Touya!!

¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme monstruo?

Además, yo soy muy buena cocinera, así que no tenía derecho a…

¡¡La comida!!

De nuevo olvidé que soy la encargada de prepararla…

Así que, tras una salida relámpago a la tienda, donde hice gala de mis dotes en atletismo (si se me permite presumir, no soy mala en este deporte), llegué a mi casa y preparé la cena; para cuando terminé, mis padres aún no habían llegado, así que me senté en una de las sillas del comedor y me puse a garabatear cualquier tontería que se me venía a la mente en una servilleta.

¡Que bien se está!

Me siento completamente relajada, ignorando los incidentes del día, sé que tendré un examen de matemáticas, y me siento completamente preparada.

Digo, me explicó el mejor ¿no?

--"¡Ya llegamos!"-- una exclamación interrumpió mis pensamientos, rápidamente me puse de pie para saludar a mis padres—"Hola hija ¿Qué tal tu día?"—me preguntó mi padre.

Luce cansado…y debe estarlo, seguramente es muy agotador ser decano y eso…

--"¡Hola papá!"-- saludé efusivamente, luego recordé las 'chocoaventuras' del día –"Pues… se puede decir que mi día estuvo… interesante."

Bastante interesante ¿no?

--"¡Hola mamá!"

--"Hola, Sakura"--respondió mi madre amablemente –"¿Dónde está Touya?"

--"Fue a cenar con Yukito".

--"Ya veo…"--respondió ella sonriendo—"¡Huele delicioso!"

--"Sí, hace un rato terminé de preparar la cena, siéntense, en seguida les sirvo".

Ellos aceptaron sonriendo, después de todo, se notaba que habían tenido un día muy pesado.

* * *

El crudo sonido del despertador interrumpió abruptamente mi sueño sobre…

¿Sobre que?

No importa…

Aún adormecida y sintiendo los párpados pesados, logré sacar mi brazo de la protección del cálido cobertor, para empujar con fuerza el reloj de la mesa de noche al rincón más lejano del cuarto, logrando así detener el sonido infernal que amenazaba con hacer estallar mis pobres tímpanos; luego de esto, di un par de vueltas en la cama para volver a quedar profundamente dormida.

Poco después, un fuerte grito se escuchó en mi habitación:

--"¡Monstruo! ¿No piensas ir a clases hoy?"

Ese Touya…

Es un gritón, un fastidioso, un…

Pero no me moví ni un centímetro, a pesar de que quiero ir y estrangularlo…o al menos pisarlo con todas mis fuerzas… yo que sé.

Y como no me moví, se acercó y gritó de nuevo, con más fuerza:

--"¡Se te hizo tarde! ¡Despierta de una buena vez, monstruo!"

Esta vez, me quité la manta con violencia y lancé la almohada más cercana directo al rostro de mi adorable hermanito.

--"¿Así agradeces que te salve de ser expulsada de la preparatoria por superar con creces el récord mundial de llegadas tarde?"—me preguntó con sorna.

--"Hubiera preferido que me despertara mamá, ella no me grita"—respondí haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

--"Ella está en tu misma situación"--comentó él mientras me hacía señas para que hiciera silencio, y en seguida se oyeron gritos que decían "Llegaré tarde".

Mi madre es un caso… no es como si fuera realmente tarde, no debía preocuparse tanto, solo bastaba con ver el reloj y…

--"¡Yo también llegaré tarde!"—grité mientras me ponía de pie, entonces empujé a Touya cerrándole la en la cara para luego buscar cualquier cosa que me pudiera poner encima, y vestirme tan rápido como era posible.

Tras unos escasos minutos, bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y me despedí de papá con un "Nos vemos en la tarde", y después de esto, empecé a recorrer rápidamente las calles de Tomoeda, anhelando que cualquier fuerza sobrenatural detuviera el camino de la maestra al aula de clases, pues la primera materia de hoy es exactamente matemáticas, y si no llego a tiempo, incluso pueden impedirme presentar el examen.

Al poco tiempo, pude ver el imponente edificio, y con toda la velocidad que mi resistencia física me permitía, subí las escaleras que me llevaron al aula.

¡Por Dios, que ella no haya llegado!

Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y me encontré con todos mis compañeros sentados copiando los ejercicios que la maestra les dictaba, y ésta última, ante el estruendo de la entrada, me miraba con expresión de claro enojo.

--"Disculpe, Chieko-sensei…yo…"

--"Has llegado tarde, de nuevo"—me interrumpió ella en tono cortante.

Odio el tono cortante.

--"No fue mi intención"--respondí suplicante.

--"No debería dejarte presentar el examen"--dijo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor antes de decir –"Siéntate".

¡Sí!

--"¡Se lo agradezco mucho!"—exclamé con sinceridad mientras me dirigía a mi pupitre, no sin antes encontrarme con varias miradas burlonas por parte de mis compañeros.

Y también por parte de Li…

Cuando la profesora terminó de dictar, me pasó el papel donde, con caligrafía clara y fina, se encontraban anotados los ejercicios con una sensación de tranquilidad, empecé a resolverlos en silencio.

Y los números ya no parecen pasearse por el papel…

Un rato más tarde me encontraba aún sentada en mi lugar, pensando en la expresión de asombro de la maestra al ver que sí respondí a las preguntas.

Luego de mucho tiempo de estar en la misma posición sin hacer nada más que pensar en tonterías -pues al ver el tiempo que sobraba, la maestra había decidido empezar a calificar los exámenes- me senté de medio lado y vi que Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, se acercaban a mí.

--"Buenos días Sakura"-- saludó Chiharu, moviendo la cabeza levemente y al hacerlo, sacudió sus largas y espesas trenzas, que lleva desde cuarto año.

--"¡Hola Chiharu, hola chicas!"—respondí de buen humor.

--"Veo que estás feliz el día de hoy"-- comentó Naoko, ajustándose sus anteojos.

--"Es cierto"-- añadió Rika- "¿A qué se debe eso?"

--"A que creo haber aprobado este examen"-- contesté con sinceridad y satisfacción.

--"¿En serio?"-- inquirió Naoko.

--"¿No nos estás mintiendo?"-- agregó Chiharu.

--"¿Te sientes bien?"-- cuestionó nuevamente Naoko, sin dar crédito a lo que yo decía.

--"Sí, sí y sí"—dije, divertida—"Creo que después de todo pasar un examen de matemáticas no es tan complicado".

--"Sakura"--susurró Rika—"No habrás… hecho trampa ¿verdad?"

¿Qué?

No pude evitar emitir un grito que fácilmente pudo llegar al otro extremo del edificio, lo que hizo que tanto la profesora como mis demás compañeros me voltearan a mirar extrañados.

¡Que pena!

--"Perdón"--susurré apenada, y una vez todos retiraron su atención de mi, volteé a ver a Rika – "¿Cómo se te ocurre eso de mí?"

--"Lo siento"--rió suavemente ella – "Pero es que suena demasiado extraño, tú ni en tus sueños más locos has pasado un examen de matemáticas, y ahora dices que te sientes segura porque crees haber aprobado éste".

Ok, tal vez sí me sentí levemente ofendida ante el comentario, pero al ver que era verdad sólo pude sonreír resignada.

--"¿No estarás enferma?"--inquirió Chiharu mientras posaba una mano en mi frente.

Se pasan…

--"¡Chicas!"-- exclamé –"¿Es tan raro que yo pase un examen de matemáticas?" –pregunté.

Bien, no debí preguntar eso.

--"De acuerdo, no respondan, pero simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que me fue bien porque alguien me ayudó a estudiar"--dije lanzando una mirada fugaz a Li, que estaba de pie a algunos metros, hablando con varios chicos más.

--"¿Quién fue el valiente que aceptó la misión y logró completarla con éxito?"--preguntó Chiharu divertida.

--"Qué chistosa"—respondí-- Pues quien me explicó fue Li

--"¿Li?"-- inquirió Rika—"¿El que se sienta detrás de ti?"

--"¿Hay algún otro Li en el salón?"-- pregunté sonriendo.

--"Puede que no lo haya, pero es muy extraño que Li "El Ermitaño" Shaoran haya accedido a explicarte".

Así que ése es su apodo… le queda bastante bien.

--"Él no es tan ermitaño, solo es algo serio".

--"¡Siéntense todos!"--exclamó la profesora poniéndose de pie, con varias hojas en la mano—"He terminado de calificar los exámenes, así que los voy a entregar. Debo decir que me he llevado grandes sorpresas en esta ocasión"--añadió mirándome.

¿Será una sorpresa buena o una mala?

Buena, claro…si me hubiera ido mal no se hubiera sorprendido.

La mayoría de los estudiantes empezaron a mirarse entre sí con dudas y nervios.

--"Abe…7"--exclamó mientras entregaba el examen a la chica, que tomó el examen mientras suspiraba aliviada—"Aizawa…5…"

Luego de entregar varios exámenes, era mi turno, me levanté antes de que mencionaran mi nombre.

--"Kinomoto…"-- Chieko-sensei hizo una pausa—"9. No se cómo lo lograste, pero has obtenido un 9".

¿9?

¿Estoy despierta?

Todos voltearon a mirarme, mientras caminaba orgullosa hacia la profesora para recibir el examen.

--"Has salvado tu materia, y tus vacaciones"—me dijo sonriendo levemente. –"Espero que de ahora en adelante continúes con ése buen promedio".

--"Sí señora"--respondí.

Tras quince minutos más, la campana anunció el final de la clase, y debido a que el profesor de lengua japonesa no asistió, tendremos la hora libre.

Hora libre.

Dos palabras que me hacen feliz.

Aunque Tomoyo siga en Francia.

Al menos puedo ir a mi lugar favorito.

Con estos pensamientos, me volteé para guardar mis libros en la mochila y me encontré a…

Sí, a Li.

Y está muy concentrado haciendo lo que parece ser un boceto para algún dibujo, o algo así.

Así que además de excelente deportista, el mejor en matemáticas y el chico más popular en la escuela, ahora es dibujante.

Por que no lo he dicho, pero Li es el chico más popular de la escuela, a menudo en los pasillos se oye a un montón de niñas soltando cualquier cantidad de halagos y declaraciones de amor entre ellas, pero todas dirigidas a Li.

Que desperdicio de cerebros, ni que fuera tan guapo...

En fin, igual le estoy muy agradecida, así que… ya que.

--"¡Li-kun!"—le dije —"¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!"

Él levantó la mirada de su cuaderno para observarme fijamente.

De nuevo con tanta profundidad como siempre.

Y volvió la vista a su boceto… sin soltar una palabra.

¿Me está ignorando?

De acuerdo, fue una pregunta idiota, corregiré eso:

¡¡LI ME ESTÁ IGNORANDO!!

Bueno…él te ayudó, así que más vale que controles tus deseos de mandarlo en el correo directo a Tombuctú.

Porque ese es el nombre original de Timbuctú ¿Saben?

Bueno, de hecho es Htöómvüktúôòm, pero nadie puede pronunciar eso ¿no?

Empiezo a pensar estupideces… y Li me sigue ignorando.

--"En serio, gracias"—agregué.

Que desesperada me veo…

--"Parece que te fue bien en el examen. No era algo imposible de lograr"--se limitó a susurrar, parecía que le hablaba a su estúpido cuaderno y no a mí.

Control… no es como si de verdad tuviera intenciones de que te sientas así.

Que tonta, ni siquiera nos conocemos y crees que se pueda preocupar por lo que sientes.

--"Igualmente te lo agradezco mucho, me has salvado".

Me miró como si estuviera loca, y luego murmuró:

--"Lo que tú digas".

¡Yo no estoy loca!

¡No tiene derecho de tratarme así!

Bueno, no le des el gusto de que note que te afectó, solo da media vuelta y devuélvete por donde viniste.

Y así lo hice, incluso cuando salí del salón, logré dar unos cuantos saltos de alegría.

¿Qué? ¿Una no se puede sentir feliz?

Luego de dejar mi mochila en el casillero, salí corriendo hacia el mencionado lugar favorito: un hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles de cerezo cuyas hojas vuelan impulsadas por el viento, y el sonido del movimiento de las ramas de los cerezos producen un efecto relajante.

Ah y con la falta que me hace relajarme en estos momentos.

Me recosté bajo mi árbol favorito, el más robusto de todos los que allí están, pero antes de quedarme dormida -como era mi plan inicial- una voz masculina me llamó.

--"Sakura"--escuché decir en un tono afable y un tanto misterioso, ése que tanto conocía. –"Buenos días".

Es Eriol ¡al fin algo bueno!

--"Hola, Eriol"--respondí abriendo los ojos y observando su alta silueta –"Has descubierto mi pequeño escondite".

--"Te seguí desde el salón"--respondió él.

--"Me espías, cuídate Hiraguizawa"—advertí a modo de broma.

--"Me encantaría saber que puedes hacer tú para lograr asustarme"--contestó divertido—"Felicidades por lo de tu examen"--añadió luego, mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

¡Que lindo es Eriol!

No me malentiendan, quiero decir eso como buenos amigos que somos desde hace años, Eriol no me gusta como chico, ni tampoco quisiera meterme en triángulos amorosos, estoy segura de que Tomoyo está enamorada de él, así que hombre ajeno se respeta.

--"Gracias".

Tras varios minutos, ambos nos dedicamos a pensar en nuestros propios asuntos, hasta quie Eriol preguntó:

--"¿Cuándo regresa Tomoyo?"

--"Se supone que al terminar esta semana, pero no me ha llamado, y tampoco la he podido localizar, no tuvo la decencia de dejarme el número de teléfono de su habitación en el hotel" —bufé.

--"Debe estar ocupada todo el día"--justificó él –"De cualquier manera, venía a felicitarte, y como ya lo hice, te dejo para que duermas y no termines haciéndolo en clase"--se burló mientras se levantaba y se despedía con la mano, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

¡Ese Eriol!

¿Es acaso el día de "burlarse de Sakura" y yo no estaba enterada?

Como sea.

Varias horas después de la siesta que finalmente pude tomar, ya estaba escuchando música en mi habitación acostada sobre la cama, pero el sonido persistente del teléfono me interrumpió.

¿Quién osa llamar cuando escucho música?

Protestando me puse de pie y con pereza tomé la bocina.

--"Aló".

--"_**Hola, Sakura-chan**_"—me saludó una voz suave y entusiasta del otro lado de la línea.

--"¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú?"

Claro que lo es.

--"_**¡Pues claro que soy yo!**_"

--"¿Cuándo pensabas llamar?"—reproché, seguro debí sonar como madre preocupada, pero no importa…

_**--**_"_**Lo siento mucho, Saku, lo que pasa es que aquí todo el tiempo estoy ocupada, y no puedo pensar en nada diferente a pedazos de tela y la forma de combinarlos**_"—me explicó riendo suavemente.

Y es que mientras yo sufro sola en el instituto, ella se encuentra en una convención de moda en París por cortesía de su madre, Sonomi Daidouji.

Tomoyo es realmente buena con todo lo que se refiere a moda, y es una de sus pasiones, pero actualmente se encuentra indecisa respecto a la carrera que va a seguir, así que su madre la envía a convenciones con frecuencia, y ella no tiene problemas por sus excelentes notas.

Desde que éramos niñas, mi mejor amiga se ha mostrado como una persona multifacética, porque además de confeccionar hermosos vestidos, tiene una preciosa voz, y también le encanta filmar videos y luego editarlos, y es muy buena en las tres cosas.

Lo único extraño, es que siempre me confeccionaba vestidos solo a mí, y luego me filmaba, haciéndome sentir en más de una ocasión, realmente avergonzada…

--"_**¿Saku?**_"

--"Pero no has sacado ni siquiera un minuto para tu mejor amiga"—me quejé, reaccionando al fin –"Ni siquiera tengo el número de teléfono de tu hotel".

--"_**De cualquier manera, casi no permanezco en mi habitación; sólo en las noches, en este momento es muy tarde y créeme, estoy a punto de dormirme ahora mismo**_"_**--**_confesó—"_**Pero bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado de interesante en mi ausencia?**_"

¡El examen!

--"_**¿En serio?**_"--exclamó una vez escuchó lo que yo, muy entusiasmada le conté—"_**No lo puedo creer**_"_**.**_

--"Pues así es, lo logré; nunca pensé que podría, siendo sincera".

_**--"Sin embargo, hay algo que me tiene intrigada; ¿Cómo es que Li te ayudó? El siempre ha sido muy…"**_

--"No vayas a mencionar la palabra 'Ermitaño'"—reí, aunque me sigue pareciendo que el apodo le va como anillo al dedo –"Pero la verdad es yo tampoco sé cómo accedió a ayudarme, aunque yo ni siquiera se lo pedí".

--"_**Yo no iba a decir eso"**_.--respondió Tomoyo risueña—"_**Y respecto a lo otro, ahí lo tienes, un nuevo misterio por resolver, me encantará encargarme de eso en cuanto regrese a Tomoeda"**_--añadió luego, tan entusiasta como siempre.

Esa Tomoyo… olvidé mencionar algo: cuando no está filmándome o diseñando vestidos que más tarde me hace utilizar -para filmarme con ellos-, está analizando la actitud de cada persona -principalmente yo-; y también debo reconocer que es excelente en ello, pues siempre saca las conclusiones más acertadas respecto a algún hecho, el que sea, tanto, que empiezo a pensar que tiene un extraño parentesco con Sherlock Holmes.

De acuerdo, de nuevo pienso estupideces…

--"Lo que tú digas, Tommy"--respondí un rato después—"A propósito, ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?"

--"_**Posiblemente al final de esta semana."**_

--"¡Pero si apenas es miércoles!"--exclamé desalentada –"Y todos aquí te extrañamos."

--"_**¿A qué te refieres con Todos?"**_

--"Ya sabes, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol, y yo, por supuesto."

--"_**¿Eriol?"**_

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

Y luego dicen que soy despistada.

--"Sí; justamente esta mañana me preguntó cuándo regresarías."

Sin embargo, no recibí respuesta, y empecé a pensar que la señal tenía fallas, pero entonces escuché que ella me decía:

--"_**Saku, debo irme a dormir ya, es muy tarde y estoy cansada."**_

--"Claro… que descanses"--respondí extrañada ante su tono de voz.

--"_**Gracias, igualmente… bueno, más tarde, porque allá aún es temprano."**_

--"Así es. Buenas noches, Tomoyo".

--"_**Adiós, Sakura**_"--murmuró ella antes de colgar el teléfono, dejándome acompañada solo por ese molesto pito.

¿Y ahora que le pasa?

En fin.

Un par de horas más tarde, escuché el sonido de la puerta, y corrí a recibir a mis padres.

--"¡Hola papá, mamá!"--exclamé dándoles un efusivo abrazo.

--"Hola hija"--saludó mi madre—"¿Qué tal tu día? Por lo que veo estás muy feliz"--afirmó.

¿Feliz? ¿Sólo feliz?

¡Estoy eufórica!

--"Sí, mami"—exclamé, y salí corriendo a mi habitación, segundos más tarde, volví con la hoja en mis manos.

--"Mira"--señalé con pose heroica y todo la nota en la hoja de papel.

Después de revisar el examen por unos segundos, mis padres voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos.

--"¿Aprobaste un examen de matemáticas?"— preguntó papá, y una vez asentí, pude ver que se encontraba tanto o más orgulloso que yo –"¡Felicidades hija! Te dije que algún día lo lograrías".

Pero… mamá me mira preocupada.

--"Hija"--susurró –"No hiciste… trampa, ¿Verdad?"--inquirió con rostro sombrío, mientras mi padre me miraba también, anhelante.

¿Otra vez?

¿Tanta cara de tramposa tengo?

--"¿Cómo crees?"--grité indignada—"¿Es que no confías en mí?"

Ella me miró apenada, mientras papá simplemente nos observaba con su rostro impasible.

--"Madre"--continué, más calmada—"¿Crees que de haber querido hacer trampa, no la hubiera hecho antes?"

--"Sí hija, lo siento" --se disculpó ella –"Es simplemente que es algo… extraño que hayas aprobado un examen de matemáticas con tan alta calificación".

Lo mismo que había dicho Rika.

Ni modo, todo el mundo cree que mi cerebro jamás memorizará una fórmula matemática sin perder millones de neuronas en el intento…

No es como si pudiera pedirle peras al olmo, o algo así.

¡Pero lo logré!

--Yo también lo siento, mamá—me disculpé sonriendo.

--Bueno, pero esto es motivo de celebración. Voy a preparar algo de cenar.--propuso papá, y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Ambas sonreímos.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_Oh sí, hoy no quise poner un final intrigante, o el capítulo, para ser el primero, resultaría eterno. Bueno, esta es mi idea así que espero sus opiniones. Les puedo decir que veremos una Sakura muy dramática en esta ocasión, después de todo, es el punto de vista de una chica…_

_¿Alguien sabe dónde encuentro a Wall-E?_

_En fin, del próximo capítulo les puedo decir que veremos mucho más Shaoran (oh cielos, no hubo sufieciente de él en este capítulo), una competencia SxS (y no, no es atletismo)… y la aparición de dos nuevos personajes, una de ellos, mi pequeña y no muy adorable creación que irá cobrando importancia; el capítulo está terminado pero aún debo revisarlo, editarlo y eso._

_Ya sabes, oprime el botoncito morado que dice "Go" y deja tu amenaza de muerte, o la autora irá por ti y pondrá tu trasero en un contenedor de basura… _

_Hasta la próxima xD._


	2. Compañeros y rivales

_EDIT: ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTABA LISTO PARA SER PUBLICADO EL PASADO DOMINGO 13 DE JULIO, PERO DEBIDO A MOTIVOS QUE NO QUISIERA MENCIONAR (claro, no es como si la maldita página hubiera empezado a fallar y... perdón, cof cof, soy una dama, no?) PARA MANTENER LA COMPOSTURA, ME FUE IMPOSIBLE SUBIRLO ANTES; AÚN ASÍ, CONSERVA LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR Y EL RESTO DEL CONTENIDO INTACTOS._

_¿Qué tal? Aquí la autora demente reportándose. ¿Por qué no cantamos todos el "Feliz Cumpleaños" mientras comemos un enorme pastel de chocolate?_

_Por cierto, CCS no me pertenece, sus personajes son de las CLAMP y no sé porqué rayos tendría que estarlo recordando cada rato, ni que a mí la imaginación me alcanzara para crear algo así, ¿ne?_

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO.**

**Capítulo II: Compañeros y rivales.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

El fastidioso ruido del despertador inundó mi habitación, como todas las mañanas.

Cualquier otro día, yo no le hubiera hecho el menor caso, sencillamente lo habría apagado para seguir durmiendo por un rato más; pero no quería que otra vez viniera el baboso de Touya a despertarme a gritos, así que, con muchísima pereza, me levanté de la cama y empecé a prepararme para ir al instituto, además, hoy tenía servicio.

Qué fastidio.

Sin embargo, dado que por fin había madrugado, tuve tiempo de escoger la ropa que usaría –usualmente tomo lo primero que esté a mi alcance, sin importar qué sea -, de modo que me puse mis jeans favoritos con una blusa sin mangas negra de cuello en v y unos tenis nuevos, de color negro. Incluso pude aplicarme un poco de brillo labial transparente y pestañina; finalmente me puse un broche en el cabello. Tal vez debería reconsiderar el hecho de levantarme tarde.

-"Buenos días, hija"—me saludó mi padre al verme bajar las escaleras –"Veo que hoy te levantaste temprano; en ese caso, te prepararé desayuno".

-"¡Hola papá!"— le respondí yo sonriendo –"Gracias"—añadí feliz ante la idea de un suculento desayuno.

Y es que, por extraño que suene, yo casi nunca desayuno en casa, siempre me levanto demasiado tarde para alcanzar a hacerlo, así que al final acabo corriendo para llegar a tiempo, y sólo puedo tomarme el jugo de naranja de Touya antes de salir.

Ah, el jugo de Touya… al menos algo es justo aquí, ¿no?

Estaba terminando mi delicioso desayuno mientras pateaba disimuladamente a mi hermano por debajo de la mesa, cuando mi madre apareció corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, haciendo acopio de toda su coordinación para evitar caerse y terminar como una bonita tortilla francesa en el suelo.

Duh, qué cosas estoy pensando.

-"Hija ¿qué haces aquí?"—me preguntó con la respiración agitada.

Yo la miré sin entender.

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?

-"Mira el reloj, Sakura"—explicó sin que yo le preguntara nada, tomando un poco de aire.

¡Por Dios!

¡Y tengo que hacer el servicio!

Me despedí de todos con un agitado y diminuto "Adiós" antes de tomar mis patines –los cuales siempre están junto a mis zapatos en casos extremos como éstos- y guardar mis tenis en la mochila, para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

-"¡Rayos!"--musité al ver el reloj mientras iba patinando, y estuve a punto de chocar con un enorme árbol, y luego con un par de niños que venían corriendo.

¿Se podrían quitar?

Intento llegar al Instituto, muchas gracias.

Finalmente pude ver el edificio, y me cambié de zapatos dejando los patines en el casillero, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras, tambaleándome los dos últimos escalones. A pesar de todo, logré llegar en una sola pieza y con gesto triunfal abrí a puerta de un solo golpe, y miré al rededor buscando la presencia de algún ser vivo a la redonda y entonces me encontré con cierta persona haciendo cierta cosa…

¿Qué tan grande es la probabilidad de que olvide que el servicio siempre me toca con Li?

Estúpido, estúpido cerebro.

-"Bue… buenos días"—balbuceé nerviosa, pero con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que me escuchara, mientras borraba las marcas del tablero.

¿Qué? ¿No escucha, o acaso se ha tomado tan en serio el papel de ignorarme?

-"Llegas tarde"—fue lo único que se limitó a decirme, sin voltear a mirarme si quiera, como si el tablero fuera mucho más interesante que yo.

-"Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir, Li"—respondí tratando de usar el mismo tono impersonal, frío y despreocupado de él.

Vamos Sakura ¡Tu puedes hacerlo pedacitos!

-"Entonces supongo que tampoco tengo que decirte que debiste haber estado aquí desde hace más de quince minutos".

¡Sí que puedo hacerlo pedacitos!

¡Estúpido Li!

-"Bueno, eso está implícito en lo primero que dijiste".

Sakura: 1000 Li: 0

¡Sí que pude!

En ese momento, se volteó a mirarme y acercó su rostro al mío de tal manera que podía sentir su respiración chocando contra mis labios, y su loción inundando mis sentidos. No me culpen por ser una chica normal, pues en ese momento lo único que sentí fueron unas inmensas e incontrolables ganas de acercarme un poco más y olvidar la estúpida pelea en la que estábamos enfrascados. Claro que todo terminó cuando me percaté de la mirada típicamente burlona que me envió antes de soltar tres palabras:

-"No me digas".

Y ahí lo tienen, damas y caballeros: su absurdo, sencillo y espontáneo sarcasmo, sumado a su tono de voz siempre impasible e impersonal, contra mis pobres y humildes palabras, carentes de seguridad, y acompañadas por mi voz temblorosa.

¿He dicho ya que Li me hace sentir miserable?

-"Siento mucho haber llegado tarde".

Ahí estaba yo, humillándome, y él no tenía la delicadeza de alejarse un poco, al menos para dejarme pensar con mayor claridad un buen insulto y escupírselo en la cara en vez de mis disculpas.

-"Y lamento también que hayas tenido que hacer el servicio solo"… su señoría.

¿Hola? Quisiera reportar una dignidad perdida.

-"La verdad es que…"

-"Realmente no me importa saber los 'terribles problemas' que hayas tenido que enfrentar"—me interrumpió con sorna —"De hecho, no me interesa en absoluto tu vida, Kinomoto. Tú solo ocúpate de llegar temprano la próxima vez que toque servicio, no te caería mal agarrar una escoba y limpiar el suelo de vez en cuando".

¡Cómo se atreve…!

-"No tienes derecho de tratarme así, no me conoces"—mascullé, con la voz lo más tranquila y entendible que mi ira me permitía, mientras me acercaba algunos milímetros más, y nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

-"Ya te dije, tampoco me interesa conocerte; y te repito, tú sólo ocúpate de llegar temprano la próxima vez; lo demás no me interesa en absoluto"—me respondió, antes de sentarse.

¡Demonios!

Es un completo abusivo, idiota, arrogante, egocéntrico… y ni siquiera me conoce.

Es tan…

De acuerdo, estoy frustrada ¿y qué con eso?

Digo, quien no estaría así de tener a un compañero tan absurdamente…

-"Kinomoto"—oí que me llamaban –"Can you translate next paragraph, please?"

-"Sure"—respondí como autómata antes de ponerme de pie y caer en cuenta de que ni siquiera había sacado mi libro de inglés, así que empecé a buscarlo en mi mochila mientras escuchaba las humillantes risas.

Y aquí vamos otra vez.

-"Disculpa ¿qué página es?"—pregunté a Eriol, que estaba detrás del puesto vacío de Tomoyo… y al lado de Li.

Él me respondió con una sonrisa mientras todos en el salón volvían a reírse a costa mía. Y así pasaron varias horas más, entre inglés, lengua japonesa, descanso y química. ¿Dije ya que también odio la química?

Porque la detesto, aunque un poco menos que a las matemáticas. Igual ya acabó (afortunadamente), y también se acabó el otro descanso…

Pero la buena noticia es que hoy tenemos clase de deportes ¡mi favorita!

Nuestro maestro, el profesor Haga Etsuya, es uno de los mejores maestros de deportes que he tenido desde que tengo memoria; siempre se le ocurren actividades divertidas, y cuando menos me lo espero; a veces hace carreras, otras veces partidos de baloncesto, tenis, etc. Es realmente genial.

Después de cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme deportivo –en mi escuela necesitamos uniforme de deportes, pero fuera de éstas clases, andamos de particular-, fui en compañía de Rika, Chiharu y Naoko al campo de baloncesto, lugar donde siempre comenzamos la clase.

-"¡Hola chicos!"—nos saludó el maestro, tan alegre como siempre, mientras se acomodaba su gorra. Todos respondimos al saludo, y él sonrió antes de dar las instrucciones –"Quiero que todos se preparen, porque el deporte que vamos a practicar es…"

-"Atletismo".

-"Baloncesto".

-"Tenis".

-"Ninguno de los anteriores"—respondió el profesor, a los susurros de varios compañeros. –"Hoy practicaremos el deporte rey: fútbol".

En ese momento se oyeron quejas generales por parte de todas las chicas, excepto Chiharu, Soha y yo; y es que ninguna de las otras chicas sabe jugar fútbol, aunque en definitiva, tampoco es que nosotras seamos unas expertas.

En cambio los hombres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

¡Claro! Como la mayoría son buenos…

-"Primero que todo, repasaremos las superficies de contacto, de modo que quiero que por equipos de tres personas hagan trabajo con todas las superficies de contacto utilizadas en este deporte".

Rápidamente todos nos organizamos, yo quedé con Chiharu y Rika, y, después del calentamiento, empezamos a hacer lo que se nos indicaba, nada del otro mundo. Luego, el profesor nos llamó a todos.

-"Ahora, quiero que formen dos equipos mixtos, cinco mujeres y cinco hombres en cada uno. Haremos un partido sencillo, y como no nos queda mucho tiempo, ganará el primer equipo en anotar dos goles".

Después de unos minutos estábamos organizados; mi equipo está capitaneado por Sakata Kojiro; y el capitán de nuestro equipo oponente es nada más y nada menos que Li Shaoran.

Li…

¡TENEMOS QUE ganar! Oh sí, es cuestión de orgullo.

Después de que sonó el silbato, el duelo entre capitanes fue ganado por Li, quien sin perder tiempo, se acercaba rápidamente esquivando a varios de mis compañeros con facilidad; para ese entonces yo ya había bajado del medio campo a la defensa –siendo la única que quedaba allí, pues los demás habían subido para intentar robarle el balón-, y él me miraba con algo que yo interpreté como burla… o desafío. Desafío que yo aceptaré con mucho gusto, claro.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, en un claro mensaje de que no necesitaría esforzarse mucho para pasarme, lo cual incrementó mi enojo.

¿Quién se cree que es? Nada más un idiota egocéntrico.

¡Un idiota egocéntrico que va a morder el polvo hoy!

Bajé la mirada y pude ver que controlaba el balón con el pie derecho, y por sus movimientos, fácilmente adiviné que iba a moverse hacia la izquierda, así que me moví para intentar quitarle el balón, pero justo en ése momento lo pasó al otro pie y se movió con rapidez, pasándome antes de que yo pudiera siquiera darme cuenta de ello… y anotando un gol con un tiro potente. Se dio la vuelta, me miró sonriendo con sorna y dijo algo en voz baja.

-"Eso es un gol, Kinomoto"—leí de sus labios.

Seguramente mi cara se puso roja, porque Rika, una de las primeras que pasó Li, se acercó a mí y me preguntó en voz baja: "¿Estás bien?". Asentí con la cabeza, pero mi movimiento resultó bastante rígido, y Rika me miró con extrañeza antes de regresar al medio campo, al igual que lo hice yo.

-"¡Vamos con toda, Sakura!"—me gritó Chiharu, que también es centrocampista.

-"De acuerdo"—respondí yo, gritando, mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Como el gol lo hizo el equipo de Li, el balón es para nosotros, así que Sakata lo tenía con el pie izquierdo a la espera del sonido del silbato, que no tardó en llegar. Yo salí detrás de él corriendo rápidamente. Esta vez no me pienso quedar en la defensa viendo como él llega y me pasa como si yo no fuera nadie, porque sí, lo admito, no soy buena defensa, pero al menos puedo subir para tratar de formar una estrategia de juego con Sakata y devolver el gol que nos hicieron.

Li pagará.

Empecé a correr junto a Sakata, el me miró y me sonrió, antes de decir:

-"Vamos a ganarles".

Yo asentí mientras recibía el pase que él me había enviado; en ese momento se acercaron a mí dos chicas del equipo opuesto: Saya y Hitomi; ambas con la obvia intención de quitarme el balón, así que antes de que llegaran, di un pase de talón hacia Chiharu, quien venía siguiéndome; ella se encargó de atrapar el balón –que iba un poco desviado- y dárselo a Sakata mientras yo me desmarcaba, pero entonces, llegó Li para evitar que Sakata marcara un gol; como pudo, mi compañero me pasó el balón y yo corrí con él; hasta que se interpuso en mi camino Akane Soha, la chica que antes mencioné, es muy buena en fútbol.

Dispuesta a no dejarme pasar, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por detenerme.

Pero no pienso perder.

Logré pasarla con algo de esfuerzo, y seguí avanzando, logrando pasar incluso a Aizawa y Furuki, dos chicos que también son bastante hábiles en el deporte.

Quien dijo que la determinación no lleva a nada, es un fracasado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo en zigzag antes de ver la portería justo frente a mí, y allí, a su defensor: Takashi Yamazaki; él es un excelente portero y no es sencillo anotarle, pero ya lo dije, no pienso perder.

Pateé el balón con todas mis fuerzas, y…

--Gooooooooooool

¿Gol?

¿Anoté?

¿De verdad?

¡Anoté!

En tu cara, Li.

Pronto, todas mis compañeras se abalanzaron sobre mí y me dieron un abrazo que bien pudo dejarme sin aire, pero la emoción es mayor que eso, muero por ver la cara de Li…

Miré hacia un lado, y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa de… ¿burla?

-"Considéralo… cortesía de la casa, _querida_".

Idiota.

-"¡Felicitaciones, Kinomoto!"—me dijo Sakata, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y los golpes mentales que le estaba dando a Li en esos momentos; yo le sonreí como respuesta, y nos ubicamos nuevamente.

Pero es ahora cuando empieza todo; con ese gol quedamos en ceros nuevamente, sólo que ahora el primero en anotar ganará.

Y esa seré yo, estoy segura.

El partido reinició, y Li encabezaba la ofensiva, seguido de Eriol; ambos, con un trabajo de pases lograron llegar de nuevo hasta la zona de peligro, sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer nada, pero yo logré bajar junto con Esaka, uno de mis compañeros, en un intento desesperado por recuperar el balón, ambos tratábamos de quitárselo, pero él lo controló y en un movimiento que no pude ver, se libró de ambos y…

-"Gooooooooool".

Derrota.

Estúpida, dolorosa derrota.

Todos los del equipo contrario empezaron a celebrar, y una gran cantidad de chicas –incluyendo dos de mi equipo- se abalanzaron encima de Li, casi asfixiándolo. Alguien me puede decir, ¿Dónde rayos está El Ermitaño?

Ni modo, esas chicas no son más que unas pobres tontas sin materia gris… aunque eso de que estén a punto de ahorcarlo no me parece algo tan malo, porque es exactamente lo que a mí me gustaría estar haciendo.

-"Li sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre, es imparable"—comentó Sakata a mi lado enviando una mirada de admiración al aún acosado chico.

¡Imparables mis calzones!

-"Sí, tienes razón".

Qué honesta, Kinomoto.

-"Igual, buen juego"—me sonrió él –"La verdad es que tienes talento para el fútbol, bueno, para los deportes en general".

Que chico tan lindo. No se parece en nada al tonto de Li.

-"Como sea, yo ya me voy, nos vemos al rato, Kinomoto"—se despidió despreocupadamente Sakata, para retirarse con ambos brazos atrás de la nuca.

Yo me quedé sin hacer nada por algunos segundos, y justo cuando me iba a ir, la vi: Nada más y nada menos que Soha Akane acercándose a mí.

-"Oye Kinomoto, nada más quería decirte que jugaste bien"—comentó en voz alta, mientras miraba sus larguísimas uñas como señal de su evidente falta de interés.

Y no tengo ni idea de cuáles son sus intenciones, halagándome cuando nunca me dirige siquiera la palabra.

-"Ah… pues gracias, tú también eres buena".

-"Nadie es mejor que Shaoran"—exclamó con un tono de voz algo extraño… meloso, diría yo, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Dicen que a los locos hay que darles la razón…

-"Vale, como tú digas".

Y tan pronto como llegó, Soha se dio la vuelta, caminando pausadamente, y moviendo exageradamente la cadera, mientras se subía la falda disimuladamente.

¿Soy yo, o actúa como una completa…?

Bueno, no importa.

-"Mejor suerte la próxima vez"—me dijo Li acercándose, seguido por su club de admiradoras e interrumpiendo de golpe mis pensamientos –"Seguro que algún día logras hacer algo mejor que eso".

¡Este idiota!

-"Ya verás"—mascullé antes de salir a paso rápido hacia los vestidores, en un intento desesperado por no abalanzarme contra él y dejar su cabeza sin un solo cabello castaño.

-"Sakura ¿estás bien?"—me preguntó Naoko.

-"Si, ¿porqué lo preguntas?".

-"Tus manos…"

Yo miré hacia abajo y descubrí que tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercía al apretar mis puños, y la palma de mis manos estaba completamente roja.

-"No te preocupes"—respondí sonriendo lo mejor que pude y salí a toda velocidad para perderme en una de las duchas libres.

Porque no estoy celosa de la derrota, soy buena perdedora.

¡EN SERIO!

Bueno, soy buena perdedora porque, a no ser que se trate de olimpiadas de matemáticas o física, yo no pierdo…

Perdía…

Poco a poco el agua tibia resbalando por mi cabello me hizo olvidar todo, incluso ése incidente.

¿No les pasa lo mismo a ustedes?

Todo el estrés parece ser llevado por esa nubecita de vapor y de repente es como si por dentro te sintieras liberado de alguna carga.

Las pequeñas gotitas tibias resbalaban desde mi rostro, y estuve a punto de dejarme caer al suelo (olvidando de paso que estaba en las duchas del colegio) y dormir unas 3 horas bajo el agua, pero claro, algo siempre me tiene que interrumpir.

-"Sakura… ya es un poco tarde"—me advirtió una voz, nada más y nada menos que Rika.

Duh.

Y es que siempre tiene que ser alguien mi estúpida conciencia, y sacarme de los momentos más tranquilos… Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

La costumbre me ayudó a secarme y vestirme a la velocidad de la luz, y llegar a tiempo a la última clase, matemáticas.

¿No es genial?

Si pueden detectar mi sarcasmo, claro.

Porque no es nada agradable tener un día con las materias más aburridas (léase química y lengua) para además llegar de la clase de deportes a la de matemáticas. Nada más falta meter la clase de física para que el día sea un perfecto desastre.

Pese a mi rapidez, no alcancé a llegar antes que la maestra, y al tocar suavemente la puerta, pude oír un fuerte gruñido antes de que la profesora me abriera. En ese momento, tomé aire y me dispuse a dar un discurso de excusas bastante largo, o al menos lo suficiente para aburrirla y hacer que me dejara pasar sin regañarme mucho.

-"Lo siento, Chieko-sensei, lo que…"

-"No digas nada, sigue de una vez"—me interrumpió resignada.

Al entrar, mis compañeros soltaron una carcajada de burla que no me afectó mucho, ya me voy acostumbrando a esto.

Pero a lo que no me acostumbraré, es a ver la sonrisa burlona de Li mientras me dirijo a mi puesto –adelante del suyo, para mi desgracia-, o sus murmullos cargados de sarcasmo-…

Lástima que estemos en clase y no le pueda responder como se merece ese…

¿Qué? Cierto que tengo un carácter naturalmente tranquilo, pero ese tarado me saca de mis casillas.

De cualquier modo, antes de que me sacaran de clase por continuar parada asesinando con la mirada al mejor estudiante del salón, decidí sentarme, aunque lo hice con tanta fuerza que la maestra me envió una mirada reprobatoria.

Debería agradecerme por evitar cometer un homicidio culposo en su clase.

Bueno, sea como fuere, la aburrida hora de clases pasó entre la explicación de un tema nuevo que entendí menos que el primero, y yo, dándome golpes contra la mesa. Cerca del final de la clase, sentí un par de golpecitos en el hombro que me despertaron de mi semiinconsciencia.

-"Insisto, pobre mesa"—susurró Li una vez me volteé –"Como sea, parece que no entiendes, ¿Te explico?"—continuó con tono despreocupado, pero evitando que la maestra lo notara.

¡Ah!

Ahora encima de que me gana, se burla de mí hasta el cansancio y me despierta, ¿me quiere humillar?

-"No".

-"No entiendes el tema, ¿o me equivoco?".

-"No".

-"Entonces te ayudo".

-"No".

-"Ya pasaste un examen con mi ayuda".

-"Sí".

-"Puedo molestarme en ayudarte con esto".

-"No".

-"Bueno, a mí no me molesta".

-"¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero nada de ti, grandísimo idiota descerebrado?"—exclamé, con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharan en Australia.

Si no lo han notado, últimamente me he vuelto más escandalosa, más agresiva y susceptible, y encima, siempre acabo como la estúpida del salón.

Debe ser la falta de Tomoyo, esto de estar sin quien te ayude a pensar, es triste.

Y eso último fue patético.

-"¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase, Li, Kinomoto?"

-"Yo no he dicho nada"—respondió Li con cara de niño bueno.

Todo fue una trampa… el tipo es un completo cretino.

La profesora me miró con rabia antes de decir.

-"Continúen con esos ejercicios, ya regreso".

¡Estoy salvada!

-"Kinomoto, ven conmigo".

Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

Ambas salimos del salón en completo silencio, y nos detuvimos a unos pasos del mismo. La maestra me miraba resoplando, seguramente pensando que yo no tendría remedio; su cabello negro recogido en una coleta de medio lado empezó a parecerme más interesante que su expresión facial, de manera que comencé a observarlo con detenimiento mientras esperaba el sermón, que estaba tardando más de lo que yo creía.

-"Escucha Sakura, pienso que tu rendimiento en mi asignatura va de mal en peor, a excepción del último examen, así que tu posición no es la indicada para ponerte a hacer escándalos en mi clase"—dijo finalmente, mientras yo dejaba de observarla para concentrarme en el suelo.

-"Lo lamento, pro…"

-"Y según me he enterado, los positivos e inusuales resultados de éste último examen fueron logrados gracias a la ayuda de Li".

¿Cómo se enteró?

-"Él es mi mejor estudiante".

¿Por dónde va esto?

-"Ya".

-"Y veo que también es bueno como profesor".

No me digas que…

-"Así que me gustaría pedirle que fuera tu tutor, ¿Qué opinas?"

¡Claro que no, jamás, ni muerta, m-e n-i-e-g-o!

-"¿De… de verdad es necesario?"

-"Sí, es indispensable que te niveles con los demás para el próximo examen, y sé que hoy no has entendido nada".

Pero… pero…

-"Muy bien, maestra"—respondí con un hilito de voz antes de volver al salón cabizbaja, si esperar respuesta.

Al sentarme, ignoré completamente a mi compañero de atrás.

Mi tutor ¿hay algo peor?

Quiero decir, Li, el tonto, el burlón, el de la sonrisa estúpida, el que me ganó en el partido de fútbol, el que me humilló por el aseo del salón…

¿Mi tutor?

El resto de la clase pasó rápidamente, entre observar a Soha en el puesto de adelante contemplándose y aplicándose delineador descaradamente en frente de la maestra, y escuchar desde lejos a Saya describiéndole a Hitomi lo confortable que era habitación de algún chico del tercer año.

Tal vez quiso decir "cama" en vez de "habitación" pero igual se entiende, ¿no?

La profesora garabateó algunos ejercicios en el tablero, esperando seguramente que con ello pudiera mantenernos estáticos mientras ella iba al baño de profesores para desahogar la frustración de lidiar con la peor estudiante de matemáticas en la historia; y todos se dedicaron a hablar en voz bastante alta, excepto yo.

Lo siento, chica con complejo de mal perdedor aquí, muchas gracias.

Y aún no puedo creer que tendré un tutor, _el tutor_. No sé si me entienden.

En ese momento, Sakata se acercó y se sentó en el puesto vació junto a mí, lugar que normalmente ocupa Tomoyo. Yo le sonreí levemente y volví a mis asuntos algo desconcertada por el simple hecho de que se hubiera sentado allí, a mi lado.

-"Eres muy buena en los deportes"—soltó, de repente.

Ya habías dicho eso, ¿sabías?

-"Bueno, muchas gracias"—respondí yo, sacando mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-"Y ese gol, seguro que Yamazaki no se lo esperaba"—añadió más tarde, con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa de pastel de cumpleaños.

-"Supongo que no…"-mentí; la verdad, tristemente debo admitir que es muy posible que las palabras de Li no hayan sido del todo erróneas, y el gol que anoté haya sido un pequeño regalo. Li, Yamazaki y Eriol son miembros titulares del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, donde Yamazaki también juega la posición de portero, y es realmente bueno en ello.

Él se quedó mirándome detenidamente, mientras yo, algo nerviosa, empezaba a garabatear un intento de caricatura de Li en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno de matemáticas. Permanecimos así hasta que la campana sonó, él se despidió con un par de palabras que no pude entender, y todos salieron a gran velocidad, excepto Li, y yo.

Justo cuando iba camino a la libertad, la maestra entró en el salón casi vacío, y sonrió al vernos a ambos aún allí. Claro, como tiene malvados planes para mí…

-"Escucha Li he hablado algo con Sakura y me gustaría pedirte tu consentimiento"—anunció la maestra desde su mesa.

El nos miró sin entender mientras yo continuaba contando las líneas grises de mi cuaderno cuadriculado y fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-"Bueno, a decir verdad todos sabemos que las notas de Sakura en matemáticas no son nada buenas, pero sé que sus excelentes resultados en el último examen fueron gracias a ti".

-"¿Cómo se enteró?"

Eso es lo que yo digo, al menos el chico piensa de vez en cuando.

-"Eso no interesa; el punto aquí es que le sugería a Sakura un tutor, y luego de hablar largo y tendido, ella me comentó que realmente le encantaría que ese tutor fueras tú, mi mejor alumno, de manera…"

¿Qué demonios?

-"Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero acepté no porque 'me encantaría', sino porque es algo que usted me impuso"—repliqué golpeando la mesa súbitamente.

Ok, tal vez fui un poco grosera… Y lo siguiente que sentí fue la mirada molesta de la maestra: luego, la expresión de sorpresa de Li, seguida por su típica sonrisa de burla, ésa que comencé a odiar hace algunas horas. Entonces se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

--Si ella no quiere, yo no le voy a pedir el favor de que deje que le explique y saque así su trasero de los cursos de verano.

Y luego, salió.

-"Si no vas en este instante y lo convences de que acceda a ser tu tutor, no me haré responsable por lo que pase de aquí en adelante, sabes a lo que me refiero"—me dijo con su típico tono de advertencia mientras levantaba el dedo índice como hacía cada vez que quería amenazar a alguien... mejor dicho, cada vez que quería amenazarme a mí.

-"Ya que…"—murmuré derrotada.

Pero eso sí, esto no es porque yo quiera, ¡la guerra continúa!

Recorrí algunos pasillos hacia la salida y finalmente lo encontré guardando el libro en su casillero, con esa típica actitud de "perdedor-que-se-cree-malo", y lo llamé en voz baja y desde lejos.

No respondió.

Un poco más alto, y me acerco.

No.

Más cerca.

No, no dice nada ni voltea.

…

¿Me estás oyendo, inútil?

-"Oye Li, te estoy hablando"—le dije mientras sacudía levemente su hombro.

-"¿Decías?"—preguntó, y aunque no tenía pintada esa sonrisa estúpida, sabía que intentaba burlarse de mí.

-"Te quería decir…"

Valor, Kinomoto.

-"¿…Si?"

-"Que…"

-"¿Qué…?"

Tú puedes, dilo, pero no te vayas a humillar.

-"Pues…"

-"¿Me puedes decir de una jodida vez qué quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo para ti."

¡Pedazo de…!

Tranquila, Sakura, tú no eres así… ahora sólo dilo, y no olvides, POR NADA DEL MUNDO te vayas a humillar.

-"Quería decirte que en verdad me ayudaría mucho que fueras mi tutor, y lamento haber dicho lo de antes, porque de verdad me serviría que me hicieras ése enorme favor."

Hablando de dignidades perdidas…

Pudiste decir "Supongo que sería bien que fueras mi tutor, sólo porque la maestra quiere" pero no, tenías que hablar del "Enorme favor que te haría". Que patética. Y por eso, de seguro lo siguiente que hará es burlarse de mí durante un buen rato, fingiendo que no lo hará para humillarme más, pero al final termina haciéndolo sólo por Chieko-sensei.

Lo sé, lo conozco. Es muy predecible. Estoy segura de ello.

-"De acuerdo ¿vienes a mi casa ésta tarde, Kinomoto?"

'Vale por un pensamiento coherente, firma Sakura Kinomoto'.

-"Oye"—me llamó después de no sé cuánto tiempo de permanecer callada –"¿Me oíste?"

-"Sí… dame la dirección y llego allí".

-"Mejor te vienes conmigo de una vez, no estaré esperando toda la tarde en caso de que te pierdas".

-"Déjame le envío un mensaje de texto a mi mamá".

Él se encogió de hombros demostrando lo poco que le importaba y cerró el casillero de un golpe antes de empezar a caminar como si fuera el dueño del pasillo; yo, lo seguí mientras escribía un breve mensaje avisando dónde estaría.

Pronto salimos de la escuela y empezamos a caminar atravesando el parque pingüino… él miraba siempre al frente, como si en realidad no le importara que yo estuviera allí, únicamente me miraba antes de atravesar una calle, como si yo fuera una niña de ocho años. Algunas calles después, nos encontramos frente a una inmensa mansión blanca con un enorme jardín que incluso tenía un par de cerezos plantados en él, y estaba cercada con madera; un pequeño camino de mármol rodeado de piedras invitaba a avanzar hacia la altísima puerta que de lejos parecía estar hecha de una sólida madera.

Típica casa de niño rico. No esperaba menos para un orgulloso patán como él…

-"¿Vas a entrar o prefieres seguir aquí parada mirando la casa?"—preguntó Li con un tono cargado de sarcasmo y burla, sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos –"Haberme dicho antes que estarías así, de ese modo habría preparado una fotografía de ella para que te llevaras como recordatorio".

Será tarado… Pero recuerda Sakura, te está haciendo un favor…

-"¡Por supuesto que voy a entrar!"—respondí avanzando a grandes zancadas por delante de él, y golpeando la puerta con demasiada fuerza antes de darme cuenta que no era mi casa…

Y de que pensar las posibilidades existentes de que me abriera una chica del colegio, que al verme me miraría como un insecto. Aquí tenemos nada más y nada menos que a Akane Soha…

Seguro la nueva novia de Li…

¡Demonios!

**_Continuará…_**

_Happy birthday Shao-kun, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Shaoran, Happy birthday to you…_

_Ok, ya pueden destaparse los oídos y gritar: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Li!"_

_Estaba viendo por duodécima vez el video de Burnin' up, de los Jonas Brothers, y entonces recordé que era 13 de julio, y naturalmente tendría que publicar. Ahora, hablemos del cap, donde por cierto, no es el cumple de Shao. Les dije que habría competencia, ¿no? Y bueno, ni loca permitiría que Sakura le ganara al capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio, así que se vio frustrada de nuevo. Por otro lado, ahora encima lo tiene de tutor y se topa con una chica en la puerta de su casa… ¿qué pasará? Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo, Sak conocerá una nueva chica, habrá debate familiar en la casa de los Kinomoto y el final del cap estará… jajaja me dan ganas de reírme xD._

_Agradezco su apoyo en el primer cap, y espero que este les haya gustado, ya que cada vez que lo leía, le cambiaba y agregaba nuevas cosas. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, sentí gran acogida: amatista1986--Johanna-Ikari--d3s.arme--MariBel123--Ghia-Hikari--sayukira--Lunita K.-- Diana Prenze--LadyCornamenta--Hikari Mitsukit--SORAYA--FunkyFish--Little Angel fire._

_En fin, ahora todos formamos un círculo y gritamos "¡Hora de los reviews!" Porque los espero, o si no, los perseguiré hasta su casa, y no podrán dormir porque estaré en sus pesadillas! Y tal vez en la sopa de su almuerzo!_

_Ahí se ven, babosos._

_EDIT: Hoy jugué un partido de microfútbol, y la mitad de él me la pasé riéndome, recordando el cap que aún no había subido xD._


	3. De extraños acontecimientos

_Buenas…. Aquí de vuelta la escritora demente. Me gusta avergonzar a Sakura, ¿saben? Bah… eso no va ni al caso, pero no importa. Estoy saltándome tres tareas largas por publicar esto, así que no juzguen mi falta de creatividad (especialmente por aquello del título). ¿Qué tal si escuchamos una canción de Ret Hot Chilli Pepers?_

_Por cierto, ni Saku, ni Tommy, ni Eriol-kun me pertenecen. Ni siquiera soy dueña de Shaoran. Así que dejen de obligarme a admitir lo mismo cada capítulo._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo III: De extraños acontecimientos, y el cromosoma X.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

_-"¡Por supuesto que voy a entrar!"—respondí avanzando a grandes zancadas por delante de Li, y golpeando la puerta con demasiada fuerza antes de darme cuenta que no era mi casa…_

_Y de que pensar las posibilidades existentes de que me abriera una chica del colegio, que al verme me miraría como un insecto. Aquí tenemos nada más y nada menos que a Akane Soha…_

_Seguro la nueva novia de Li…_

_¡Demonios!_

Desde su lugar, Soha permanecía mirándome fijamente, sin dejar de pasar las manos por su corto cabello teñido de rojo vivo. A decir verdad, ella no es una chica fea, pero se veía mucho más bonita hace un par de años, cuando usaba el cabello largo y negro, que es su color natural.

-"Eh… eh… eh…"

Mi nivel lexical cada vez es más impresionante, ¿no creen?

-"Eh… esto… yo…"

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"—me preguntó Akane interrumpiendo mis intentos por armar una frase humanamente entendible.

-"Eso debería preguntarte yo, Soha"—interrumpió Li detrás de mí.

-"¡Shaoran, querido!"— exclamó ella lanzándose en los brazos de mi compañero, que la miraba como se le mira a una desquiciada mental –"Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre de pila, ¿somos amigos no?"

Yo antes hablaba de casos de terrible falta de cerebro presentados en mis otras compañeras, pero definitivamente me faltaba conocer el caso crítico…

-"De hecho, apenas te conozco"—respondió el.

Y entonces me di cuenta que nunca había adorado tanto su tono frío y humillante al hablar como en ese momento. Ella pareció sentirse avergonzada, pero eso sólo duró unos instantes, antes de que yo volviera a ser su blanco.

-"Aún no me has dicho porque rayos estás en casa de Shaoran"—me dijo con tono desafiante, fingiendo no haber escuchado las palabras de Li. Yo estaba a punto de sacar algún comentario ingenioso (comentario que aún no se me ha ocurrido) cuando mi compañero me interrumpió.

-"Y tú no me has dicho qué haces en MI casa".

¡Bien, Li!

-"Bueno, yo estaba esperándote para…"

-"¿Para…?"

-"Pues es que te digo, tú y yo somos amigos y quería pasar a saludarte ya que nos vemos tan pocas veces"—dijo al fin, después de mucho titubear.

Que excusa tan reforzada… aunque tampoco me imagino la cara de Li si ella le dijera la verdad. ¿Qué tal algo como esto?: "Soy una tonta enamorada de ti como la mayoría de chicas en el colegio, pero yo tengo tan poco cerebro que vengo acosarte en tu casa en un intento por atraer tu atención, para que veas que llevo la falta varios centímetros por encima de lo que lo hacen las chicas normales, y que traigo el letrero de 'free' colgado en el cuello, solo para ti (y si se presenta alguna oportunidad… quizás para algún otro que esté bueno también)."

Vale, ya estoy pensando de nuevo tonterías, tonterías no muy alejadas de la realidad, pero tonterías al fin y al cabo.

-"Nos vimos esta mañana en el instituto, incluso estuvimos en el mismo equipo de fútbol soccer, ¿recuerdas?"--le respondió con su tono cargado de burla.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, gesto reemplazado en cuestión de segundos por una sonrisa seductora, y lo siguiente que hizo…

¡Es una…!

Ante mi mirada atónita, salió de la casa con caminar pausado, tomó a Li del cuello y le susurró algo que no pude oír mientras el sonreía de una manera extraña por algunos segundos, en seguida recobró la compostura y ella se fue, no sin antes deslizar la mano por la cintura de mi compañero. De manera que con esto, creo que ha quedado en claro lo que opino de ella, aunque la verdad es que es problema de cada cual lo que quiera hacer de su vida, incluso si quieres demostrar tus cualidades como Dama de compañía, desde la adolescencia.

Tras algunos segundos, yo permanecí estudiando los fascinantes misterios del suelo (espero noten el sarcasmo) mientras Li seguía a Soha con la mirada; sin embargo, una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

-"Shaoran, ¡Hola!"—escuché gritar a mi lado, y me volteé para observar a la dueña de la voz que estuvo a punto de asesinar de la más cruel y despiadada manera jamás vista a mi tímpano.

Jajaja miren que me paso de exagerada.

Al voltearme, frente a mis ojos estaba una chica con el uniforme del instituto, de largo cabello negro como el ébano (mira tú, blanca nieves), recogido en unas largas coletas, piel trigueña y ojos de un muy extraño color rojizo.

La chica al verme empezó a inspeccionarme de arriba abajo, tal vez pensando en la diferencia del tono de mi falda negra con el de la de ella, porque se quedó mirándome durante largo rato, logrando incomodarme.

-"¿Es tu novia?"—preguntó después del prolongado escrutinio.

-"No, no es mi novia"—respondió como si estuviera acostumbrado a responder esa pregunta —"Y deberías dejar de preguntarme lo mismo con cada chica del instituto"—añadió dándome la razón.

-"De cualquier modo, esta chica me agrada más que la que se acaba de ir"—sentenció con el tono de voz que usa una persona importante.

-"Da igual, Mei; no nos vamos a casar"—respondió Li rodando los ojos.

-"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?"—me preguntó como si yo fuera una niñita.

-"Mei, la 'pequeña' es mayor que tú… de hecho, es tres meses mayor que yo".

¿Y eso, desde cuando sabe Li El Ermitaño Shaoran (perdón, me he enamorado del apodo) mi fecha de cumpleaños? No es que me importe, ¿Saben?

-"No interesa"—contestó ella, quitándole importancia al asunto mientras hacía un gesto con la mano –Además, ¿No ves que es más bajita que yo?

Y en eso tiene razón, para ser orientales, tanto Li como la chica que está aquí en frente son bastante altos, él debe medir casi un metro ochenta y ella unos diez centímetros menos, mientras yo apenas alcanzo el metro sesenta y cinco.

Ahora salí metro y toda la cosa, para que vean.

-"Y encima de todo, es muy mona."

¿Mona? ¿Además de enana ahora simio?

-"Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura y estoy en su clase"—me presenté como autómata señalando a mi compañero; para evitar que la chica siguiera hablando con su léxico extraterrestre.

-"Mucho gusto"—respondió sonriendo antes de que ambas hiciéramos una reverencia.

Bueno, todo muy divertido, pero a mí me duelen las piernas.

-"Oye Li… no es por ser maleducada, ¿pero nos vamos a quedar aquí?"—pregunté.

Él me miró sorprendido, seguramente por tal comentario, pero ella se echó a reír.

-"Tienes razón, mira que ser así con tu invitada".

-"Sólo viene a estudiar."

-"Pero la has invitado, o ¿me vas a decir que ha venido siguiéndote desde el colegio como perro callejero?"

Esa chica me simpatiza.

-"No digas estupideces, Mei Ling"—respondió él molesto, antes de entrar –"¿No piensas seguir?"—me preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Yo asentí y entré en la casa para descalzarme también.

En seguida, un hombre mayor vestido de negro se acercó al recibidor y nos saludó con una reverencia.

-"Buenas tardes joven Shaoran, señorita…"--titubeó al mirarme.

-"Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura"—respondí sonriendo.

-"Señorita Kinomoto"—completó el, con una sonrisa llena de afabilidad y cortesía al mismo tiempo.

-"La comida está servida, joven Shaoran"—dijo, dirigiéndose a mi compañero.

-"Perfecto, en un segundo seguimos"—contestó él –"Y tú, ven conmigo"—añadió dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo sólo asentí, mientras lo seguía, sin saber a dónde me llevaba.

Cruzamos un amplio pasillo, en el cual se podía observar un par de cuadros del antiguo arte chino, y al final había una pequeña mesa sobre la cual se veían varias fotografías; no pude evitar acercarme para verlas. En una de ellas, se podía observar a una mujer de un cabello negro larguísimo recogido en una coleta al estilo chino, sus facciones eran típicas de una china, y su rostro expresaba mucha seriedad. En la siguiente se encontraba una pequeña niña sonriendo, que seguramente era Mei Ling, a juzgar por las coletas y la sonrisa. En otra se veía un hombre bastante serio y bien parecido… de hecho, era una copia exacta de Li, pero con algunos años más; ¿será ese su padre?

En la última de ellas, había cuatro chicas de cabello castaño bastante altas, todas asfixiando a un niño de unos diez años, cuya expresión de aburrimiento era exactamente igual a la de… ¿Li?

Porque ese veía bastante tierno.

Ignoren ese comentario. Ustedes saben, aquello del lapsus mental…

-"¿Viniste a mi casa para investigar lo que hay dentro de ella?"—me preguntó un seguramente muy aburrido Li, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

-"¡Lo siento!"—respondí rápidamente mientras lo seguía de nuevo.

En fin, seguimos caminando y pasamos frente a varias habitaciones, la mayoría de ellas cerradas, y yo comencé a preguntarme cómo era posible no perderse en una mansión tan grande cuando él se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada, sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo izquierdo y abrió la habitación. Me hizo seguir, y al hacerlo, me encontré con una amplia alcoba, una enorme cama de madera con un cobertor verde, al lado de un escritorio con varios libros encima y un computador portátil de última generación; un par de afiches de los Smashing Pumpkins y System of a down eran la única decoración del lugar.

Me impresionó la limpieza y pulcritud de la habitación, es decir, si comparamos con la mía…

Bueno, como les decía, el cuarto era impecable, pero dado que no quería volver a quedar como una tonta observando todo, decidí imitar sus movimientos y quitarme la mochila, para ponerla sobre la cama, como él me indicó. Luego de eso, pasamos a almorzar, mi comida ya estaba servida, junto al puesto de Li –que estaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa rectangular-, Mei Ling se excusó diciendo que almorzaría más tarde, así que terminamos él y yo solos en la enorme habitación.

Durante algunos minutos me dediqué a jugar con las verduras que, aunque se veían realmente deliciosas, no me resultaban comestibles en lo absoluto.

Porque sentía la mirada de Li encima de mí.

Después de un par de segundos de batalla interna, finalmente me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, y justo como pensé, él me sostuvo la mirada. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, hasta que él volvió a comer, bastante aburrido.

Me pregunto qué tipo de persona será en realidad; hasta hace poco me parecía un ermitaño que únicamente hablaba con sus dos amigos, porque era incapaz de abrir su círculo social, y sería imposible verlo conversar con alguien más. Pero ahora, llega esa imagen burlona de él, que de hace ver qué tal torpe soy constantemente, pero que al mismo tiempo me causa algo de gracia –en medio de las ganas de ahorcarlo que me dan normalmente-.

Entonces, ¿cuál será el verdadero Li?, ¿O será que el verdadero Li no ha salido todavía y es alguien diferente a estos dos que he conocido? Esto de ponerme filosófica hace que me duela la cabeza.

-"Se va a enfriar tu comida -aún más- si siques mirándome como tonta"-dijo sin mirarme, aparentemente concentrado en su plato, casi vacío.

Yo me disculpé y empecé a comer a toda velocidad, casi atragantándome con la comida. Seguro la han hecho con esfuerzo (porque está deliciosa) y yo allí, desperdiciándola.

La voz de Li me interrumpió cuando casi me ahogo al tratar de ingerir un enorme pedazo de carne casi sin masticar.

-"No es para tanto, nadie te lo va a quitar… y no creo que se pueda enfriar más".

Le lancé una mirada asesina antes de seguir comiendo, con mayor calma.

Terminamos de almorzar, Kasumi –la chica que cocina en la casa- recogió nuestros platos, y ahora nos encontramos de nuevo en la habitación de Li, mientras él intenta explicarme la manera correcta de calcular el yo-no-se-qué de una variable.

¿Qué estará preparando mamá para cenar? Ah no, hoy es el turno de Touya, además mi mamá tenía una sesión por la tarde, y papá debe llegar un poco tarde también, con aquella excavación que tenía pendiente… ¿Me habrá llamado Tomoyo?

-"Ahora dime tú cómo se hace"—me dijo Li interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Ay no.

Seguro ya se dio cuenta que no le estoy poniendo atención.

_"Nah, ¿tú crees, Sakura?"_

Y lo peor es que no tengo la mínima idea de qué decirle.

Tranquila… el no es tu profesor, nada malo puede pasar, no te reprobará ni te hará poner un estúpido sombrero de burro…

-"No te puse atención".

-"Ya lo noté"—me respondió –"Te explicaré de nuevo, es tu problema si ya no pones atención, no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo".

Así pasó una hora de aburridísimos ejercicios y ejemplos; y, finalmente puedo decir que he entendido dos complejos temas de matemáticas… sí señoras y señores, la pequeña Sakura lo ha logrado.

Le agradecí varias veces antes de dirigirme a la salida, con la mochila colgando de un hombro; entonces descubrí a Mei Ling sentada en un aparentemente cómodo sofá, dentro una de las habitaciones que había visto al entrar.

Ella me indicó con un gesto que entrara, y yo me encogí de hombros mientras obedecía. Estaba viendo una película de romance, así que al ver que aún era temprano, me senté con ella.

El resultado: las dos, aún sin conocernos mucho, abrazadas llorando en medio de la habitación. Estúpido cromosoma X, y estúpidas películas cursis.

Cuando finalmente iba a salir, Li me vio, y seguramente notó que había estado llorando, porque me miró con una ceja levantada antes de encogerse de hombros e irse sin decir una sola palabra.

Así salí de la casa -algo avergonzada, debo decir-, y llegué a la mía, mamá aún no había llegado, Touya estaba en la cocina y papá apenas se descalzaba en el recibidor.

-"¡Hola, papi!"—exclamé emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Hola, Sakura"—me respondió él con voz cansada mientras correspondía mi abrazo, sin poder ocultar del todo un pequeño bostezo.

-"¿Estás bien?"—pregunté dudosa.

-"Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado, pero tuvimos una excelente jornada"—respondió sonriendo –"Y tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos."

-"¿Qué es?"

-"Se los diré en la cena"—afirmó con tono algo misterioso.

Más tarde, nos encontrábamos todos ya sentados en el comedor, hablando sobre temas triviales mientras cenábamos, pero entonces papá empezó a hablar manteniendo un gesto cargado de seriedad, e infundiéndome algo de temor.

¿Será algo que hice? No, lo dudo mucho.

-"El día de hoy me han hecho una propuesta, y quisiera comentarla con ustedes antes de dar una respuesta"—dijo, mientras todos le pedíamos continuar –"En este momento se está desarrollando una expedición nueva en Egipto, y al parecer requieren mi presencia allí".

-"¿Allá no estaban los norteamericanos?"—pregunté yo.

-"Así es, pero mi jefe tiene buenas relaciones con aquellos arqueólogos. Ellos están exhumando los restos de una recién descubierta ciudad, y mi jefe les ha hablado de mí, así que desea que yo sea un enviado especial de Japón. Tendría la oportunidad de darle un giro a mi carrera y también recibiría una cantidad de dinero considerable".

-"¿Y qué hay de la universidad? ¿Hay algún problema con que te vayas por un par de meses siendo el decano?"—preguntó Touya, tranquilo.

-"He hablado con mi superior, y no tiene problema alguno, ya que tiene un buen candidato para sustituirme en ese lapso"—respondió.

-"Bueno, papá, ¿Y entonces qué te detiene?"—le pregunté yo sonriendo.

-"Esta vez no será una excavación de un mes"—respondió –"Es muy posible que en esta ocasión tarde entre ocho y nueve semanas antes de regresar."

Todos guardamos silencio, la verdad es que siempre hemos sido una familia demasiado unida, y muy pocas veces papá sale de viaje; cuando lo hace es exclusivamente para pequeñas excavaciones que no duran más de un mes; pero ahora se trata de dos meses o quizás más, y todos sabemos que hará mucha falta en casa.

Pero es su carrera, su pasión.

-"Vamos, papá, si las cosas son así no debes detenerte por nosotros"—comenté yo animadamente –"No te negaré que te extrañaremos mucho, pero es tu carrera, es lo que te gusta y lo que debes hacer".

-"El monstruo tiene razón, papá"—apuntó Touya.

-"¿A quién llamas monstruo?"

-"A ti, ¿Hay algún otro monstruo aquí?"

-"¡No soy ningún monstruo!"

-"Sí que lo eres".

-"Que no".

-"Sí".

De repente, nuestros padres estallaron en carcajadas, y nosotros nos contagiamos de su risa casi inmediatamente. Cuando todos estábamos más tranquilos, mi madre habló:

-"Esta es una oportunidad que no puedes perder, cariño. Nosotros estaremos bien."

Mi papá sonrió.

-"Muchas gracias a todos".

Dichas estas palabras, todos terminamos de cenar, y entonces lo demás fue común y corriente, baño nocturno relajante común, tarea de inglés común, y sueño común.

--

Me levanté tarde, como siempre, bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras, me despedí de mamá y Touya y encontré a mi padre en la puerta, con una maleta mediana a su lado, lo miré con sorpresa mientras me decía que su viaje sería a media mañana, hora en que yo estaría en el instituto; me despedí con un par de lágrimas mal disimuladas en los ojos y mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, descubrí que llegaría tarde… de nuevo.

Salí bastante apurada de casa, patinando a toda velocidad y corriendo el riesgo de estrellarme con cuanta cosa estuviera en un perímetro de dos metros cuadrados… pero finalmente llegué a tiempo para la clase de inglés, la primera del día; de hecho, cuando llegué aún el profesor no había llegado; entre y me senté en mi puesto con cautela sin mirar a Li, y sólo al oír esa voz tan familiar conversando con Eriol, me percaté:

¡Está de vuelta!

Rápidamente me volteé para confirmar mis sospechas, y allí estaba, mi mejor amiga hablando con mi otro mejor amigo, no pude menos que sonreír antes de arrojarme encima de ella.

-"¡Yo también te extrañé, amiga!"—exclamó Tomoyo una vez la dejé respirar.

-"Lo siento"—me reí –"Pero es que no pensé encontrarte aquí, como dijiste que llegabas el fin de semana, esperaba que lo hicieras mañana o el domingo".

-"Lo sé, pero hubo un imprevisto, y al final me devolví ayer; te estuve llamando toda la tarde para avisarte, ¿Dónde estuviste?"

-"En casa de Li."

Ella puso una cara un tanto extraña, pero al mirar a Li entendió que seguramente no era el momento más indicado para hablar, así que nos siguió contando a mí y a Eriol los detalles del viaje.

Aunque a juzgar por las miradas que se envían el uno al otro, creo que vengo sobrando aquí…

De cualquier modo, tras un par de minutos, llegó el profesor y todos tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares.

Algunas horas después, Tomoyo y yo nos encontrábamos en las zonas verdes del colegio, llenando nuestro cuerpo de calorías con un par de enormes chocolatinas que habíamos comprado para después de los sándwiches de queso. Ella llevaba ya un buen rato mirándome en silencio, como esperando algo.

Algo que yo sabía perfectamente qué era.

-"¿Y bien?"—preguntó al fin.

-"¿Y bien qué?"

No pierdo nada con hacerme la desentendida, ¿no?

-"No me creas tonta, Sakura"—me dijo ella sonriendo –"¿Me vas a contar todo el asunto de Li, o voy a tener que sacártelo por la fuerza?"

Me pregunto qué tipo de fuerza utilizaría, y me entran escalofríos.

-"Ok, ok, ya te digo".

Y así fue, le conté todo, desde los pequeños incidentes del partido de fútbol, hasta el detalle más mínimo del tono de verde del cobertor de su cama, porque sabía que Tomoyo nunca podría ocultarle algo.

Y tampoco es que haya algo muy interesante para ocultar, realmente.

-"Y qué piensas ahora de Li?".

¿A qué se refiere?

-"Pues que es un chico, un chico bueno en matemáticas y deportes, ¿Qué mas voy a pensar?"

-"No sé, que es adorablemente misterioso, y que esa seriedad suya te resulta apasionadamente encantadora"—me respondió ella con un tono cargado de un no-se-qué extraño.

¿Me parece a mí, o aquello de La Ciudad del Amor le ha dejado algún trauma?

-"De verdad que no te entiendo, Tommy".

-"Pues sí, ya sabes, la cosa funciona así: chico serio se enamora de chica tierna, chica tierna cae rendida ante el encanto de chico serio, chico serio pide matrimonio a chica tierna, ambos se casan y tienen muchos hijos igual de graciosos que sus padres".

Ok, creo que Tomoyo ha sido víctima de algún secuestro extraterrestre, o tal vez es que al fin ha dejado salir la escritora de novelas románticas que hay en ella.

Pero mira que emparejarme con Li…

-"Yo lo que creo, amiga, es que has estado leyendo demasiados manga shojo, y eso te ha afectado".

En lugar de sentirse ofendida, Tomoyo se echó a reír, algo muy propio de ella en estas circunstancias; sin embargo, pocos segundos después recuperó la seriedad y dijo:

-"Yo sólo sé algo, ustedes son el uno para el otro; de verdad que harían una linda pareja".

-"Lo que tu digas, amiga"—respondí sólo por darle la razón.

Ella iba a replicar, pero la campana sonó, anunciando el final del descanso, y salvándome por algunos segundos.

Por algunos segundos, digo, porque sigue física…

Creo que odio casi todas las materias, excepto deportes… aunque música e inglés tampoco están tan mal.

Entramos al salón y pronto el tablero se cubrió de fórmulas para calcular la velocidad de no-se-que automóvil cuya velocidad constante es de dos mil metros por hora. Seguro es el auto de una tortuga, o es que estos problemas de física son cada vez más idiotas e inútiles.

Miré el reloj y descubrí que apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde el final del descanso, me encogí de hombros resignada y empecé a copiar las fórmulas y los ejercicios.

Así pasaron las clases, y llegó finalmente la hora de la salida; como era costumbre los viernes, salimos almorzar con Tomoyo una hamburguesa –a veces me cuesta creer cómo es que estamos tan delgadas con este tipo de alimentación, aunque creo que a mí me ayuda la carrera de todas las mañanas, y a ella, que no acostumbra comer esta comida, excepto los viernes y fines de semana, que está conmigo-.

Cuando terminamos de comer, regresamos al colegio cada una a sus respectivas prácticas, ella al coro y yo con las porristas. Si no lo he dicho aún, soy la capitana del equipo de porristas desde quinto grado; no lo digo por presumir, es sólo que me encanta esta actividad. Naturalmente, tenemos que animar a los equipos deportivos de la escuela, y para esta tarde se había anunciado un partido de nuestro equipo de futbol contra el equipo de la preparatoria Ouran. Nos pusimos en posición y empezamos a animar al equipo, capitaneado por Li.

En los primeros diez minutos de partido, Li anotó un gol espectacular, gol que obviamente todas celebramos, con gritos y porras. Poco tiempo después, el atacante del equipo contrario se acercó peligrosamente a la portería, enviando un potente disparo que pudo convertirse en gol de no ser por la oportuna intervención del portero: Yamazaki; al verlo, Chiharu –su novia- no pudo evitar felicitarlo, y nosotras junto con ella.

Así pasó la primera mitad del partido, y permitimos a nuestras pobres, maltratadas y resecas gargantas disfrutar de algo de agua, antes de que el partido fuera reanudado.

Al segundo tiempo todos se notaban agotados, excepto por "el trío dinámico" –así lo había llamado Chiharu, se nota que está enamorada… aunque tampoco es que sea mentira.

Pasaron varios minutos –el otro equipo también es bastante bueno- antes de que Eriol anotara el segundo gol, Li se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda para felicitarlo, y una vez el otro equipo se preparó para atacar, él no perdió el tiempo, robó el balón y salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la portería.

Es un excelente deportista, eso no se lo niega nadie. También es excelente en matemáticas, me parece increíble; es decir, ¿Qué el tipo no tiene algún defecto? Es guapo, popular, rico, serio, atlético, guapo, apuesto, buen estudiante, guapo…

Sí, hay que admitir que es guapo.

Lo único en lo que no es tan brillante como en lo demás, es en lengua japonesa; y aún así, su promedio en eso no es nada malo.

Lo que quiero decir es que es prácticamente perfecto, demonios.

En fin, mientras yo pensaba cualquier cantidad de tonterías, producto única y exclusivamente del agotamiento mental, Li anotó otro gol y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el partido terminara, con el marcador tres goles a cero.

A pesar de que había sido un partido amistoso, todos nos alegramos con los buenos resultados, y mientras ambos equipos se daban la mano, Chiharu me pidió que la acompañara a felicitar a su novio. Voy a hacer mal tercio, pero ya qué.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos donde Yamazaki, yo le di una breve felicitación antes de salir huyendo de ahí para dejarlos a solas.

-"¿Y a mí no me felicitas, Sakura-chan?"—me preguntó Eriol, que estaba junto a Li, con dos botellas de agua en la mano –una de las cuales le ofreció a él-.

-"¡Claro que sí!" —exclamé entusiasmada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza –"Felicitaciones, ¡hiciste un gol espectacular!".

Al soltar a Eriol, me di cuenta de que Li seguía allí, así que también tenía que felicitarlo.

-Bien hecho, Li"—le dije tímidamente mientras le extendía la mano.

Él la miró sin hacer nada por varios segundos, y justo cuando yo iba a bajarla, aceptó la felicitación con esa expresión de inexplicable inalterabilidad que lo caracteriza. En seguida se volteó y desapareció en el montón de chicos que se dirigían a las duchas. Eriol me miró con una sonrisa ciertamente extraña, y aunque no entendí, creo que es mejor no preguntarle a qué se debe, él es como Tomoyo: cuando está sonriendo de esa manera tan extraña, sólo puede significar que está organizando algún oscuro plan.

A propósito… eso me recuerda algo, algo acerca de ése tema que nunca antes me he atrevido a hablar con él. Pero ¿Ya es hora, no?

-"Oye Eriol"—empecé algo nerviosa –"Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad".

Él me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió, aunque por sus gestos, puedo adivinar que no sabe de qué le voy a hablar.

¡Finalmente sé algo que él no!

De acuerdo, es estúpido alegrarse porque él no sepa mis pensamientos, pero es lo único que me queda.

-"Dime, Sakura-chan".

-"¿A ti te gusta alguien de la escuela?"

-"Sí"—respondió sin titubear, mirándome directamente a los ojos, con una expresión de misteriosa tranquilidad.

-"Es alguien que yo conozco, ¿Tengo razón?"—continué.

-"En efecto."

-"Y es una persona muy cercana a mí, ¿no?"

-"Así es".

-"¿Y te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo?"

-"Unos cinco años".

¡Ja! Tal como lo pensé.

-"Ya… "--respondí –"¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no se lo has dicho?"

El me miró bastante sorprendido por varios segundos, pero yo le sostuve una mirada desafiante, hasta que finalmente dejó ver una mirada de desconcierto.

-"No lo sé en realidad"—contestó –"¿Quieres que sea sincero?"—inquirió después con un gesto de duda.

-"Por favor."

-"Siempre he sido muy seguro de mi mismo, conozco a los demás y puedo analizarlos muchas veces sin ser analizado de la misma manera con tal facilidad; descubro las personalidades de cada uno sin dificultades, pero cuando se trata de ella… no sé qué rayos pasa"—murmuró –"Y vaya cosa que acabo de decir, aunque me pediste que fuera sincero".

¡Qué tierno!

Y que tonto, también; mira que llevar cinco años sin un intento de acercarse, y pensar que Tomoyo está en las mismas circunstancias…

-"Pero debiste decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, deberías hacerlo"—sugerí yo, el me miró sonriendo.

-"No sé, de repente pienso en hacerlo y la seguridad se esfuma".

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?" —Le pregunté –"¿Piensas quedarte así, sin saber nunca si ella te corresponde?"

El no me miró.

-"Disculpa que te lo diga así, pero me parece algo muy cobarde, y nada propio de ti, Eriol Hiraguizawa".

Mi amigo no respondió, yo sabía que estaba anonadado, y por algunos segundos ambos guardamos silencio, metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

-"Tienes razón… hablaré con ella".

Yo sonreí: ahora las cosas serían como tenían que haber sido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Así pasó toda la tarde, entre mi recorrido de regreso a casa, mi rutinaria ducha relajante, y las tareas que tuve que hacer.

Vida de una adolescente aburrida, como diría mi profesor de música, él adora la palabra "adolescente", ¿saben?

En fin… mientras consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de acostarme a dormir un par de horas más temprano, el teléfono empezó a sonar, y en el fondo me alegré de que alguien llamara para sacarme de mi pequeña burbuja.

-"¿Bueno?"

_-"**¡Amiga!"**_—escuché decir con un tono cargado de entusiasmo.

¿Será lo que creo que es?

-"Hola Tommy"—saludé "¿Qué pasó?"

_-"**No te lo imaginas".**_

Oh sí, claro que me lo imagino.

_-"**Eriol… habló conmigo".**_

-"Ajá…"

_-"**Me dijo que tenía algo que decirme…"**_

-"Sí…"

_-"**Que era importante tanto para él como para mí."**_

-"Ajá…"

_-"**Y que había estado guardando desde mucho tiempo atrás."**_

…

-"¡Ve al grano, Daidouji!"

_-"**¡Me pidió que fuera su novia!"**_

Tal como lo suponía.

-"¡Felicitaciones, amiga!"—exclamé emocionada.

¿Y cómo no voy a estar feliz?

Con lo contenta que está ella…

Así pasamos más de dos horas –de hecho, ni siquiera cené-, hablando sobre Eriol y ella, sobre todas aquellas vivencias de nuestra niñez, y también repitiendo varias veces detalle a detalle cada palabra y gesto de Eriol al declarársele a Tomoyo. Si alguno de ustedes no lo sabe, la mayoría de las mujeres podemos pasar horas enteras al teléfono, hablando de lo horrible que era la ropa de alguna chica, de lo fea que es la verruga de la profesora que nos cae mal, del próximo paseo escolar… y ¿por qué no? De chicos.

No crean que es pura cosa superficial, pero la verdad es que creo que estas cosas vienen con el cromosoma X también.

En fin, luego de colgar el teléfono me acosté a dormir, deseando que ése momento durara hasta el próximo invierno, para entonces seguir durmiendo; llámenme perezosa, pero prefiero eso a estar agobiada por las matemáticas, la química y la física. De cualquier modo, mañana no tenemos clase, aunque es sábado; así que desde ya puedo ir pensando en formas útiles de disfrutar al máximo mi día libre.

Pero antes de considerar cualquier posibilidad, caí profunda en mi cama, y cuando yo caigo profunda, puede caer un meteorito en mi habitación, y aún así no me despierto.

Al día siguiente, desperté a las once de la mañana, descubriendo que mi madre estaba trabajando, y Touya, en la universidad.

En otras palabras, la casa para mí sola.

Dadas las circunstancias, bajé a la cocina sin preocuparme por mi descuidada vestimenta: una blusa diminuta de tirantes y una pantaloneta que apenas cubría una mínima parte de las piernas, mi pijama más pequeña.

La verdad no me interesa, después de todo estoy sola en mi casa.

SOLA y en MI CASA, y en un DÍA LIBRE.

Sencillamente genial.

Preparé unos pancakes, y los cubrí con casi medio tarro de salsa de mora, mientras servía el jugo de naranja, y llevé ambas cosas al comedor, para devorarlos con ansias; fue entonces cuando, mientras me llevaba a la boca un enorme bocado, terminé con las manos, boca y pecho llenos de salsa.

Que torpe…

Aunque no interesa mucho, estoy sola y siempre existe el jabón y el agua.

Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad, a pesar de que estaba toda pegajosa. En ese momento el timbre sonó con insistencia. Me levanté apresurada y antes de abrir revisé mi apariencia en el espejo que queda en el recibidor. Veamos: cabello completamente enredado y sucio, amarrado en una coleta con la mitad del pelo suelto y la otra mitad recogido; cuerpo totalmente cubierto de salsa, mini pijama completamente sucia y hecha un desastre en general.

¡No puedo atender así!

-"¿Quién es?"

-"Soy yo, amiga".

Ah es Tomoyo, que alivio. Luego de escuchar la voz de mi amiga, abrí la puerta sin pensar en que no necesariamente vendría sola.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez, y corre por lo que te queda de orgullo.

Uno, dos…

¿Qué demonios hacen acá?

¿Y yo porqué no imaginé que Tomoyo iba a venir el sábado por la mañana acompañada de Eriol y Li, y que yo no iba a estar vestida con más que mi pijama de verano…?

Maldita sea mi suerte.

CONTINUARÁ.

_Y ahí lo tienen, el tercer capítulo de esta descabellada historia. Como pueden ver, la suerte de Sak va de mal en peor, pero no se preocupen, que las cosas se pondrán "mejor" pronto. Tengo muchas cosas que decir pero mi cerebro está a punto de hibernar, así que trataré de no olvidar nada._

_En mi historia encontrarán varios nombres que quizá pertenezcan a otra serie de anime. No, no es que la autora no sepa ni pueda conseguir nombres japoneses, ni tampoco quiere hacer una mezcla extraña… digo, crossover. Es sólo que le gusta recordar a sus personajes favoritos XD._

_Hablando de otras cosas… people, estoy en crisis; décimo año está agotando mis energías y sólo al comienzo de esta semana pude arrancar el capítulo 5, que terminé hoy, para poder publicar el 3 (por cierto, mis pobres hormonas sufren), así que no me sentaría nada mal leer sus opiniones y tener un poquito de ánimo para continuar, no es que chantajee a nadie, aclaro, pero bueno, algunos reviews no me enojarían._

_Por cierto, respondiendo a algunos comentarios que he recibido (¿por qué será que esa frase parece dicha con enojo si no lo es?) y en los cuales piden un cese a las hostilidades entre estos dos, respondo: Por el momento la relación sigue así, no habrá cambios dramáticos, pero poco a poco las cosas serán distintas, creánme._

_Y por cierto, no quería poner a Mei Ling de mala, preferí crear mi propio personaje sólo para pasar algunas características de alguien que conozco jajaja._

_Por Dios, si sigo escribiendo dejarán de leer cualquier cosa que publique por temor a las notas (?), así que sólo me queda agradecer a: itziarxknup-- Hikari Mitsukit-- saku petit-- MariBel123-- Kamille - newtype-- Ninor-san-- Diana Prenze-- -White-Wings-6-- FunkyFish._

_Adieu._


	4. Salida al centro comercial

_Hola, mis amores ¿? Pues nada, actualicé tres semanas antes de lo que tenía previsto porque se han portado demasiado bien con los reviews (una tiene que ser agradecida en la vida) y porque la inspiración me ha favorecido._

_Los niñitos y niñitas que aparecen en este fic no ser mi propiedad, a excepción de mi adorable creación, Akane Soha, y los otros con menor importancia._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo IV: Salida al centro comercial.**

**By: Flor del cerezo**

_¿Por qué no imaginé que Tomoyo iba a venir el sábado por la mañana acompañada de Eriol y Li, y que yo no iba a estar vestida con más que mi pijama de verano, toda cubierta de salsa de mora…?_

_Maldita sea mi_ _suerte._

Bien, si quieren saber lo siguiente que hice, sólo puedo decir que salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, trastabillando por las escaleras, pero llegando con vida al segundo piso, me metí en la ducha con la pijama puesta, y cuando me di cuenta me la quité (aunque a esas alturas estaba empapada), me bañé con agua helada (la cara me ardía), me peiné y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario.

Al bajar -después de mucho pensarlo- no pude despegar la mirada del suelo, pues en la sala estaban sentados Eriol, Tomoyo y Li. Alcé la vista con disimulo: mis dos amigos básicamente se miraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran planeando algún tipo de extraña travesura, y Li sencillamente exploraba los misterios de la pelusa de mi alfombra. Y luego, yo, me dediqué a contemplar el suelo sin saber que decir.

Qué cuadro más interesante...

Antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra, Li se levantó del sillón y dijo:

-"Yo no vine a ver el aspecto de zombi de Kinomoto en las mañanas, de hecho, ni siquiera sé para qué demonios vine".

¡Joder!

Disculpen mi vocabulario, pero es que Li es capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera…

Tranquila, Sakura, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten.

-"Vamos Shaoran, no seas aburrido"—contestó Eriol poniéndose de pie –"Disculpa que no te haya saludado, Sakura"—me dijo a mí, mientras yo respondía con una negación de cabeza.

Ambos nos saludamos, y luego yo saludé a Tomoyo, pero… ¿Y Li?

-"Insisto, no sé qué demonios hago aquí".

Pues vete.

-"Vinimos a invitarte a comer algo"—me comentó mi amiga con tono casual, seguramente con la inequívoca predicción de que yo estaba a punto de poner en palabras mis pensamientos, y sacar a Li a patadas de mi casa— "Pero vemos que no debes tener mucha hambre, acabas de comer".

En ese momento pude sentir mi rostro arder nuevamente, pero Tomoyo se apresuró a seguir rápidamente.

-"Aún así, siempre podemos ir a los videojuegos o al cine".

¿A qué viene esto?

Quiero decir, entiendo que venga Tomoyo, y obviamente Eriol con ella, y entiendo que yo no tengo porqué hacer mal tercio entre ellos, de modo que necesito una pareja y todo eso pero…

¿No hay otro chico guapo sobre la faz de la tierra además de Li Shaoran?

A ver, a decir verdad, Li es alto, y aunque es delgado, tiene músculos bien definidos –seguro hace miles de horas diarias de ejercicio el condenado-, su piel es más bien morena, tiene pelo castaño oscuro, color chocolate, bastante revuelto –desde que lo conozco, no lo he visto jamás peinado, aunque así se ve bastante bien-, cejas no muy delgadas, pero tampoco pobladas en exceso; ojos expresivos –la mayoría de veces veo burla o sencillamente impavidez en ellos— de un color ámbar, nariz recta y labios…

¿Qué quieren que diga?

No soy buena describiendo labios, ¿qué se puede decir al respecto?

_Tienes ganas de lanzarte y devorarlos hasta dejar sin aire a su dueño._

Que estupidez.

Momento, momento, momento, paren ahí.

¿Desde cuándo Sakura Lenta Inocencia Kinomoto tiene esas ocurrencias, aún cuando se trata de una broma?

Creo que tener una amiga como Tomoyo sumado al último manga shojo –con unas descripciones un tanto… eh… bueno, sugerentes- que leí no hacen juntos una combinación muy sana.

Bueno, de cualquier manera, estaba en aquello de que Li no es del todo feo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que recibirlo en mi casa y aceptar ir con él en lo que parece una cita doble.

¿Cita doble?

¡Ajá!

De manera que son esos los planes de mi adorable amiga.

-"Pues es que en este momento tenía planes…"

La mirada de Tomoyo me dejó ver que no me creía absolutamente nada.

-"¿Qué clase de planes?"—me preguntó Eriol ajustando sus anteojos.

Planes… ¿Qué plan puedo inventarme?

-"Eh… pues tu sabes, planes…"--él levantó la ceja –"Tengo que completar la tarea de inglés".

-"No nos dejaron tarea de inglés, Sakura"—replicó Tomoyo.

_Qué brillante, Kinomoto; no pudiste pensar algo mejor._

Yo reí histéricamente, y luego dije:

-"Bueno, tengo que estudiar para el examen de…"

-"¿Cuál examen?"—me interrumpió Eriol.

Demonios, cuando traman algo, no hay quien los detenga.

-"Vale, vale"—respondí resignada –"Iré por mi bolso".

Qué remedio. Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente para buscar mi bolso y de paso un abrigo que quedara con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Vamos a ver, traigo puestos unos jeans ceñidos, una blusa blanca con franjas rosadas y tenis gris y rosado…

No, no, no… este menos… el amarillo no me gusta, el verde no combina… ¿Tenía antes este abrigo? Mira tú.

Al final, escogí una chaqueta de jean que salía con lo que llevaba puesto, bajé y salí de casa, después de dejar una notita en el tablero. Tomamos un taxi en dirección al centro comercial Fujioka, y una vez allí, decidimos ir a ver alguna película.

Una vez en la zona de los cines, empezamos a ver los horarios.

-"Bueno, son las 12:50"—señaló Eriol –"La película más cercana empieza a la 1:20, así que supongo que deberíamos entrar a esa hora".

-"Pero…"--trató de decir Tomoyo.

-"No pasa nada"—la interrumpió él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

¿Y ahora qué se trae?

-"Lo más lógico es entrar a la próxima película".

Todos asentimos, así que él compró los boletos y unos minutos después estábamos sentados en las sillas de la sala, ya completamente a oscuras. A mi lado izquierdo se sentó Eriol, y junto a él, Tomoyo; y a mi otro lado, está Li.

Luego de los acostumbrados cortos, música de suspenso empezó a sonar, mientras en la pantalla se observaba una muñeca de trapo sin cabeza y letras de sangre en inglés, que al traducirlas decían "La casa maldita II".

¡No, no pude ser!

Es… una película de terror.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Demonios, Sakura ¿Es tan difícil deducir el género de un filme al ver tremendo título en la lista? Si alguien no lo sabe, Sakura Kinomoto es la persona más cobarde sobre la faz de la tierra…

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Tranquila, Sakura, tú puedes superar tu terror, y esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

Me concentré y logré permanecer tranquila una pequeña parte de la película, ya que obvié el violento comienzo; todo estaba muy bien justo antes de que empezara ése pedazo.

¿Han visto la parte característica de casi todas las películas de terror?

Me refiero a ése pedazo en que la típicamente hermosa chica está totalmente sola, entra al cuarto oscuro donde se oculta el espíritu maligno o el asesino en serie aguardando para hacerla pedacitos, entonces dan ganas de gritarle "¡No entres allí, chica, te van a matar!" y la voz muere en la garganta.

Bien, pues ahora la chica va a entrar allí, obviamente la sala está completamente oscura y no puedo ver nada más que la pantalla, donde el cuarto al que entra, también está en penumbras.

Ánimo, Sakura; esta es la parte que habías esperado, ahora podrás superar todos tus traumas de la infancia y demostrar que no eres tan cobarde como…

¡Aaahhhh!

Típico, la música te acelera el corazón, y cuando el horrible monstruo emerge de la oscuridad, no puedes menos que gritar como histérica y agarrarte del brazo de quien tienes junto a ti. Menos mal que al lado tengo a Eriol…

Aunque, ¿Soy yo, o Eriol usa una nueva colonia? Huele diferente, y se siente diferente. Pero tiene que ser él, estaba a mi lado izquierdo…

_Joder, Sakura, estás hacia el lado derecho._

No me digan que…

No, es imposible, no puedo ser tan torpe, sería el colmo que me pasaran estas cosas…

OK, Kinomoto, vas a alzar la vista, y verás a Eriol sonriendo, no a Li, el no está a tu lado, el NO podría estar a tu lado.

Entonces levanté la mirada y me encontré con la cara de fastidio de Li.

-"Mejor hubieras entrado a ver la siguiente película, que es de categoría infantil"—dijo con acidez.

¿Qué demonios…? Es decir, ¿cómo se atreve a…?

Bueno, no vas a hacer un show en el cine, no vas a hacer un show en el cine, no vas a hacer un show en el cine...

Mucho mejor.

Al salir de la sala –no me volví a mover en lo que quedó de la película, excepto para tapar mis oídos y cerrar los ojos cuando era necesario-, empezamos a deambular por ahí, sin mirar nada en especial, sólo caminando; Eriol y Tomoyo estaban adelante, hablando animadamente, y Li y yo nos dedicábamos a mirar cualquier cosa que ameritara un par de segundos de nuestra atención. Vaya plan.

De pronto, mis amigos se quedaron callados, como si hubieran acabado de hablar de algún tema, y entonces, mi compañero aprovechó para adelantarse y hablar con Eriol, entonces Tomoyo se detuvo a esperarme para darles privacidad.

-"¿Y bien?"—preguntó.

Por si no lo saben, ella tiene la cualidad de hacerme sentir aún más despistada de lo que soy, cuando empieza a hablar de cosas que no tengo ni idea, como ahora.

-"¿Y bien qué?"

Ella rodó los ojos y luego me sonrió.

-"¿Qué piensas ahora de Li?"

¿Sigue con lo mismo?

-"Pues que es un chico bueno en matemáticas y atletismo, que puede ser de lo más cargante del mundo cuando quiere, lo mismo que pensaba antes, creo…"

"Olvidaste mencionar guapo".

¡Cállate!

Ignoren mi otro yo, algunas personas tienen conciencia… yo tengo otra parte de mí que es realmente estúpida.

Y ahórrense sus comentarios, que no estoy loca, o al menos no más que ustedes.

-"Supongo que aún es muy pronto para que empieces a sentir algo más, aunque se sonrojó cuando te pegaste a él"—respondió mi amiga encogiéndose de hombros, entonces ambas miramos al frente y vimos que ellos aún seguían hablando, sólo que esta vez se alcanzaba a escuchar algo de la conversación.

-"No tiene sentido, ¿para qué me has pedido que viniera?" —preguntaba Li –"Somos amigos, pero la verdad es que a Daidouji no la conozco, y de Kinomoto, apenas soy su tutor".

Nada más cierto, hay que me admitir que el chico tiene razón, sí, sí.

-"Sakura es una persona muy valiosa".

¡Qué tierno es Eriol!

-"¿Qué con eso?"

-"No sé, ¿no te interesaría conocerla mejor?"

¿Él también?

-"No realmente"—respondió él –"Puede que no sea completamente fea, pero la verdad es que no me interesa para nada".

¡Claro!

Esperen, ¿oí mal o dijo que no le intereso para nada, y que no soy _completamente_ fea?

¿Quién se cree?

En ese momento, Eriol soltó una suave risa, que me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Ahora qué trama?

-"A mí lo que me parece es que no eres capaz de conquistarla".

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" —exclamó Li –"No hables estupideces, es sencillamente que esa chica no me llama la atención".

-"¿Entonces qué tipo de chica te llama la atención?"

Sí, ¿Qué tipo de chica?

-"No sé… ¿no crees que Akane Soha está bien?"

¿Soha?

Claro, un descerebrado no puede menos que sentirse atraído por otro peor…

-"De que es linda, es linda"—respondió Eriol, yo miré a Tomoyo, pero su expresión era de tranquilidad –"Pero me parece que es bastante hueca, caería a tus pies en un segundo, si es que ya no lo hizo".

Bueno, yo puedo decir que se le ofreció como toda una profesional, si es que eso cuenta.

-"No sería divertido conquistarla si es ella la que busca conquistarte a ti. Sólo es una chica de momento"—añadió.

-"Es verdad… de cualquier modo, por el momento las chicas no me interesan, no son más que unas caras bonitas sin inteligencia, preocupadas únicamente por la ropa que se pondrán al día siguiente".

¡Eso es mentira!

-"Dices eso porque no conoces a Sakura"—replicó Eriol.

Y dale con lo mismo.

-"Ni me interesa, ya te lo dije"—respondió él encogiéndose de hombros -"Sólo soy su tutor".

-"Como digas"—suspiró Eriol, derrotado –"Siempre has sido un cabeza dura… en eso te pareces a ella".

¡No soy una cabeza dura, y no soy como Li!

-"Ni soy un cabeza dura, ni me parezco a Kinomoto".

Sin comentarios…

En fin, luego de eso, mi amigo dejó escapar otro suspiro, antes de voltearse para decirnos a todos en voz más alta:

-"No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero ir a casa; ¿Vamos a los videojuegos?"

Tomoyo asintió, Li y yo sólo encogimos los hombros.

Aprecio lo que hacen mis amigos al intentar buscar alguien con quien yo pueda pasar el resto de mis días, casarme y tener 3 hermosos hijos, pero la verdad es que tratar de emparejarme con Li es ridículo, no tenemos absolutamente nada en común y esto empieza a ponerse aburrido.

Luego de bajar por las escaleras eléctricas, y caminar junto a unos cuantos locales, entramos a la enorme zona de videojuegos, y compramos varias fichas antes de separarnos y dirigirnos a diferentes partes del sitio.

Pronto, Eriol, Tomoyo y Li habían desaparecido entre la multitud.

Vaya, finalmente puedo respirar con tranquilidad…

Con una sonrisa en los labios, empecé a correr como maniática en dirección al videojuego que me interesaba "Combate espacial II", y me senté con rapidez en una de las máquinas de juego en pareja, mientras metía la ficha correspondiente, y me preparaba para jugar.

Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, estoy jugando este videojuego, y la verdad es que me he convertido en una hábil jugadora pero… como todas las máquinas de juego individual estaban ocupadas, me senté en una de juego en pareja, como ya dije; sólo que juego en pareja significa…

Exacto… y adivinen quién se sentó a mi lado. Vaya, creo que estoy maldita.

Aunque esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para vengarme de los resultados del partido de fútbol, ahora que lo pienso.

Sin decir una sola palabra, pusimos el juego en marcha y pronto la pantalla se volvió negra, inicialmente iluminada únicamente por varios puntos blancos, que simbolizan las estrellas. A medida que los extraterrestres iban apareciendo en la pantalla, ambos tratábamos de eliminar el

mayor número de ellos en el menor tiempo posible, yo me movía rápidamente pero Li definitivamente no lo hacía nada mal, lo que me parece todavía más fastidioso de él.

Digo, ¿no puede hacer algo mal?

La música de "Game Over" me sacó de mis pensamientos, y pude ver en la pantalla que Li me había ganado.

Pero esto no se queda así.

-"Es suerte de principiante"—murmuré.

-"¿Eso crees?"—masculló acercándose a mí, retándome con sus ojos ámbar.

-"No lo creo, estoy segura"—respondí sin dejarme intimidar, y acercando mi rostro al de él.

Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no debí hacer eso ¡Nuestras narices están prácticamente unidas!

Levantó una ceja y sus labios de curvaron mostrando esa sonrisa socarrona tan común en él.

-"Pues eso lo veremos"—puntualizó antes de darse la vuelta e introducir una moneda para iniciar un nuevo juego.

En esa ocasión yo estaba ofuscada y tan tensa que no pude evitar perder. Bueno, ésa y muchas otras ocasiones, porque no pensaba irme de allí sin derrotarle.

-"Esta vez si te ganaré, te lo juro"—mascullé cuando nos quedaba apenas una moneda, de veinte que habíamos comprado.

Él apenas me miró como si fuera tonta antes de decir.

-"No puedo creer que haya gastado todas mis monedas con una mala perdedora".

No respondí nada, introduje la moneda y me preparé para jugar con todo lo que tenía.

Porque ya no pienso perder.

Ambos estábamos bastante concentrados, y el juego estaba bastante parejo, pero al final, por un par de puntos logré vencerlo, y no pude evitar gritar como poseída.

-"¡Tómalo, Li Shaoran!"

Por algunos segundos seguí agitándome de un lado al otro mientras celebraba mi victoria, hasta que me di cuenta de lo estúpida que seguramente me veía, y volteé a mirar a Li, quien me observaba con lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre rabia, burla y tal vez hasta susto.

-"¿…Terminaste?"

Y de seguro sabrán que en ese momento mi rostro se puso completamente rojo.

-"Qué gracioso, Li; sencillamente quieres tratar de burlarte para olvidar tu vergonzosa derrota".

-"¿En serio crees que ganaste por ti misma?"— Preguntó, con una expresión seria y convincente –"Digo, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de la ventaja que te di".

¿Eh? ¿Insinúa acaso que…?

-"Creo que hablas demasiado, Li"—sentencié acercando mi rostro al suyo.

-"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad"—respondió levantando una ceja.

Ambos nos retábamos con la mirada, y nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, pronto mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, su colonia empezaba a marearme, y de repente se me estaba olvidando qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Y bueno, es la segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo en esta semana.

Concéntrate, Sakura.

De un momento a otro, mis ojos se cerraron y dejé de ser consciente de todo, fue en ese momento cuando sentí a Li alejarse rápidamente de mí y al abrir los ojos, lo descubrí mirándome sorprendido.

-"¿Qué se supone que querías hacer?"

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente y miré hacia otro lado, mientras pensaba en algo qué decir.

-"¿Qué podría estar tratando de hacer?"—pregunté después de un rato.

Tanto tiempo pensando, y me sale la pregunta estúpida del día.

Ambos guardamos silencio, pero el continuaba mirándome con extrañeza.

-"Sakura, Li, ¡Aquí estaban!"—exclamó la voz de mi mejor amiga, salvándome de pasar aún más vergüenza.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Eriol, quien sonreía misteriosamente.

-"Hay varias máquinas descompuestas… no hay mucho por hacer hoy, ¿no?"

Las máquinas a las que se refiere llevan casi un mes dañadas, pero… ¿qué más da? Sálvate, Kinomoto, con que Li olvide lo que ni tú sabes qué significa, todo está bien.

-"Cierto… esto está un poco aburrido"—comenté yo sonriendo, mientras Li me miraba sin entender mi gesto feliz, pero los otros dos contenían la risa. A veces me gustaría no ser tan transparente…

-"¿Y qué haremos entonces?"—Continué yo –"Son apenas las cuatro".

-"No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre"—dijo Tomoyo, los demás asintieron.

-"Pues vayamos almorzar"—sugerí.

-"Ok"—respondió Eriol.

Pronto todos nos dirigimos a la plazoleta del lugar, llena de restaurantes de distintos tipos de comida, ya que seguramente cada uno querría comer algo distinto; separamos una mesa y yo estuve de acuerdo en cuidarla mientras cada cual ordenaba lo suyo, al cabo que yo no tengo tanta hambre, porque comí bastante…

Qué vergüenza…

Tras unos minutos, llegaron Eriol y Tomoyo, y yo me levanté de la mesa para comprar mi comida, que resultó siendo una pequeña ensalada y un jugo de manzana.

No, no intento hacer dieta, pero realmente no tengo mucha hambre.

Al llegar a la mesa de nuevo, encontré a mis amigos con su comida, Tomoyo había escogido unos rollitos de sushi, arroz de atún con salsa de verduras y jugo de manzana, Eriol sencillamente una enorme hamburguesa con papas y una gaseosa –comida poco común en él- y Li arroz chino con langostinos en salsa de piña y almendra, y jugo de…

No me digan que… ¿Es jugo de fresa?

Díganme que sí, por favor.

-"Oye Li, ¿Ese es jugo de fresa?"—le pregunté sentándome, sin dejar de observar el vaso.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-"Lo es, ¿por?"

-"Nada"—respondí al instante volteando a mirar a otro lado.

No es que quiera jugo. Ni que la fresa sea mi fruta favorita… entre todas las frutas del mundo.

-"Oye… Si quieres te tomas el mío, no puedo comer con la cara de tonta que tienes".

¿Cómo se atreve? Es un descarado.

-"No".

-"Tómalo".

-"Que no".

-"Que sí".

-"No lo voy a tomar".

-"Lo quieres".

-"No lo quiero".

Él me miró un buen rato y luego me extendió el jugo –estaba sentado al frente mío y junto a Eriol, quien a su vez estaba al frente de Tomoyo-.

-"No lo quiero"—repetí devolviéndoselo.

Él lo volvió a extender, yo se lo devolví, y nos enfrascamos en un estúpido juego con el vaso, hasta que yo, harta de la situación, empujé el vaso con fuerza y…

Esto no me está pasando a mí, no me está pasando a mí…

Ok, sí que me está pasando a mí.

La camisa de Li llena de jugo de fresa fue lo último que vi antes de levantarme rápidamente y sentir mis mejillas arder.

Oh Mi Dios.

-"¿Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste?"

-"Yo… yo…yo…".

¡Kami-sama!

Li se miraba la ropa con el ceño fruncido, y de repente se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"A limpiarme, ¿o pretendes que me quede así?"

¡Qué vergüenza! Él ofreciéndome el jugo y no se me ocurre mejor idea que arrojárselo a la camisa.

Tras unos segundos de inconsciencia, sólo atiné a correr detrás de él, sin mirar a mis amigos, que se habían quedado estupefactos en su sitio. Tras unos minutos de seguirlo, Li sintió mi presencia y volteó a mirarme sin dejar de correr.

-"¿Se te perdió algo?"

Será maleducado…

Yo no respondí, así que el volvió la mirada al frente, y pronto llegamos al área de baños, pero ambos nos detuvimos al verlos, ya que no sabíamos a cuál entrar.

Está claro que yo no entraría al de hombres, y él menos al de mujeres…

-"Estorbas"—me dijo de un momento a otro, mirándome con fastidio.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-¿Disculpa?"

-"Que estorbas, vete de aquí o sino, entra al baño de hombres."

Ok, las cosas son así: definitivamente no entraré a ESE baño, del cual por cierto sale una absurda y muy poderosa pestilencia aún cuando no estoy tan cerca… pero no quiero irme, después de todo, fui yo quien lo dejó así.

¡Ajá!

-"Ven aquí"—le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba al baño de empleados.

-"¿Qué… qué demonios?"—preguntó él, una vez estábamos adentro, y un par de empleadas chismosas frente al espejo nos miraban asombradas, y algunos segundos después, me miraban a mí con ¿resentimiento?

-"Disculpen, necesita limpiarse"—expliqué mientras ambas asentían y salían del baño con las bolsas llenas de los cosméticos que habían estado esparcidos junto al lavamanos, en medio de un montón de murmullos sobre la suerte que tenía "la niñita" que acompañaba a "semejante bomboncito".

Par de locas asaltacunas y chismosas.

-"Muchas gracias por tratarme como a un niño de dos años"—masculló él.

Jo.

-"Deja de quejarte de todo, ¿quieres?"

-"Deja de hacerme víctima de tu torpeza, ¿quieres?"—respondió, imitando el tono que yo había usado.

Bueno, ya me estoy acostumbrando a su avanzado nivel de estupidez, así que me limité a encoger los hombros.

-"Como digas".

Pareció asombrarse ante mi respuesta, pero en seguida tomó una toalla de papel absorbente del dispensador, la humedeció y empezó a limpiarse. Yo lo miraba desde mi sitio, hasta que observé su rostro, en ese momento con un gesto de concentración, y no puede evitar soltarme en carcajadas.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"—preguntó al ver que yo empezaba a sostenerme del lavamanos y encogerme de la risa.

Se ve realmente cómico.

-"Es que… jajaja… es que…"--traté de decir sin poder contener la risa, y entonces señalé su cara.

Él se miró al espejo y vio lo mismo que yo: su rostro salpicado de pequeñas gotas de jugo de fresa.

-"¿Eso era todo?"—preguntó fastidiado mientras me miraba por un buen rato, pese a que yo no me podía calmar… al poco tiempo empezó a reírse también.

Durante varios segundos ambos reímos a carcajadas, pues cada vez que lográbamos tranquilizarnos, yo miraba su cara, él miraba la mía y reíamos de nuevo. Cuando finalmente nos habíamos calmado, se limpió el jugo del rostro y siguió con la camisa, pero de un momento a otro, se la quitó, dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo.

…Su pecho desnudo.

¡Por Dios, SU-PECHO-DESNUDO!

Vale, creo que ya captaron.

-"¿Qué haces?"—pregunté alarmada mientras me daba la vuelta.

No hace falta observar que estos últimos días he vivido sonrojada por su culpa, ¿o sí?

-"No me digas que nunca has visto un hombre sin camisa"—respondió él restándole toda la importancia al asunto –"¿No tienes un hermano mayor?"

Ése no es el problema.

-"No te importa".

-"¿Ahora estás en plan agresivo?"— preguntó riéndose suavemente –Deja de actuar como una niñita"—añadió acariciando mi cabeza suavemente.

-"¡No soy una niñita!"—exclamé volteándome instantáneamente, pero evitando mirar por debajo de su cuello.

-"Vale, si tú lo dices"—contestó con evidente sarcasmo antes de extender la camisa junto al lavamanos y seguirla limpiando.

Yo me quedé con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirándole.

Y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se dirigieron a su pecho y sus abdominales, brillantes por la humedad que había traspasado la camisa; él me miró y seguramente vio algo extraño en mis ojos, porque sonrió con autosuficiencia y se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para juntar nuestras frentes. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Viste algo que te gustó?"—me preguntó susurrándome al oído.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó rápidamente al sentir su pecho desnudo unido a mi hombro y percibir su aliento rozándome el oído, así que me alejé un poco para volverlo a mirar a los ojos, aunque seguíamos prácticamente pegados.

-"No hay nada que admirar, Li"—respondí.

Se alejó y me miró de arriba abajo detenidamente, logrando con ello poner mis nervios de punta, yo sentía el corazón latir tan rápido que seguramente saldría de mi pecho.

-"Yo podría decir lo mismo"—comentó después de unos segundos.

-"Me parece perfecto, nos correspondemos"—le dije sonriendo.

-"Bien".

-"Bien".

En ese momento se acercó nuevamente a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me empujó suavemente, haciéndome chocar contra la puerta; cuando vi sus intenciones, cerré los ojos automáticamente, sin querer pensar nada más y esperando algo que nunca llegó. Tras unos segundos, abrí los ojos y descubrí su mirada llena de confusión, antes de verlo alejarse con rapidez mientras murmuraba "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?". Yo me volteé avergonzada esperando que terminara de limpiar su camisa para poder largarme de ese lugar y tratar de borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de Li semidesnudo.

Pero aún me pregunto ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? Y ¿Por qué no me alejé cuando me acorraló, intentando evitar lo que sabía que se aproximaba?

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

_Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 4. En lo que a mí respecta, me encantaría ser Sakura, con ese tipo de encuentros cercanos tan… agradables. Tal vez es la envidia la que me impulsa a hacerla sufrir tantas vergüenzas pero, a que es divertido, ¿o no?_

_Bueno, les adelanto que si quieren más acercamientos entre esta parejita, esperen tranquilitos a los siguientes 2 capítulos, allí podrán encontrar encuentros que… ah, mejor no les digo nada. En el cap 5 también encontraremos un enfrentamiento: Soha vs Kinomoto, ¿qué les parece?_

_Mis queridos lectores, tengo que agradecerles por portarse tan bien y darme ánimos con sus sugerencias y comentarios, y aún a los que se pasan a leer sin dejar su comentario, aunque sería bueno que cuando pudieran dejaran alguno, para saber qué les gusta y qué no les gusta de la historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Karo con c (XD), por ser una de las personas que más apoyo me ha dado estos días._

_Agradecimientos a: itziarxknup--Ninor-san--Katsumi00--Lilia-Chan--Ginebra216--zarae--HaRuNo-SaMy--Pami Li--White-Wings-6--Sauma Sakura--Hikari Mitsukit--D. Fonseca Cruz--Anais-Lovely-Angel--Rosh bernal--Diana Prenze--Magotito-chan._

_Y así se despide una autora satisfecha. Un beso enorme para todos y hasta la próxima xD._


	5. La clase de inglés

_¿Qué hay? Aquí yo evitando una cartelera (no se ofendan pero… ¿se han dado cuenta de que actualizo para huir de mis tareas?) No he adelantado mucho del fic, pero sentía la necesidad de actualizar ahora, porque en serio se han portado muy bien, aún cuando los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y su uso aquí es sin ánimo de lucro (metiendo disclaimer en saludo, qué hábil!). En fin… pongamos todos "I don't care" de Apocalyptica, ¿no?_

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo V: La clase de inglés.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Después del extraño incidente con Li, me quedé observando los curiosos detalles de la puerta rayada del baño, donde se leían nombres de quienes seguramente serían empleados del lugar, acompañados por diversos mensajes: desde declaraciones de amor hasta insultos que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían; hasta que él finalmente terminó de limpiarse.

-Es todo lo que se puede hacer—afirmó poniéndose de nuevo la camisa, y devolviéndome la tranquilidad.

Yo lo observé y sonreí al ver la zona mucho más oscura de la camisa, que cubría prácticamente toda la parte de adelante, él levantó una ceja y salió del lugar sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, nuestros amigos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y al vernos, sonrieron naturalmente. Ante ésa actitud, Li y yo nos sentamos y cada uno empezó a comer sin mencionar nada respecto al jugo, cuyos restos habían sido limpiados de la mesa. En cuanto terminamos de comer, Li se puso de pie, se despidió con un gesto y se fue sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de nosotros. Al final, nadie comentó nada sobre la situación, pasamos un rato más caminando por ahí, y luego Eriol y Tomoyo me llevaron a mi casa, final de día corriente.

El domingo fue bastante normal, un delicioso almuerzo preparado por mi madre, una llamada telefónica de mi padre y una tarde de maratón de películas de drama en la TV. Nada demasiado interesante, en realidad.

El lunes me levanté con tanto sueño como siempre, pero extrañamente, más temprano de lo que acostumbro; me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí de casa sin desayunar –a pesar de que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo-; llegué al instituto, caminando como robot en dirección al salón. Al llegar allí apenas encontré a Li, Tomoyo y Eriol, sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero mi amiga había volteado la silla para hablar con su novio.

-Buenos días—saludé.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan—respondieron mis dos amigos al unísono.

¿Y ahora porqué me ignora?

-Buenos días, Li.

-…

Duh.

Ok, sigue el camino normal a tu puesto e ignóralo también.

Me senté como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al hacerlo, me percaté de que de los audífonos se oía un fuerte sonido, pese a no estar tan cerca de Li, las notas de guitarra eléctrica de Aerials acompañadas de la voz del cantante se distinguían perfectamente.

Como siga así, se queda sordo…

Me estiré y le saqué un audífono, inmediatamente su gesto pasó de uno de tranquilidad, a uno de enojo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Podrías bajarle el volumen al iPod, no necesitamos saber que escuchas System of a down y que sufres el riesgo de quedarte sordo.

-Si me quedo sordo o no, es algo que no te interesa—respondió en un tono gélido mientras se ponía el audífono de nuevo, yo me volteé encogiendo los hombros, pero poco después pude notar cómo le había bajado el volumen. Hablando de locos…

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar mis compañeros, y el salón se llenó de voces que hablaban acerca de lo difícil de la tarea de química –que yo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, afortunadamente-, o sobre los finísimos zapatos que llevaba la profesora de inglés.

-Buenos días—saludó Yuki-sensei entrando al salón cargada con tres gruesos libros y una botella de agua.

-Buenos días—respondimos todos desde nuestros respectivos lugares.

La maestra acomodó sus cosas sobre la mesa del profesor y en seguida empezó a llenar el tablero con varios compuestos, de los cuales tendríamos que hallar el número de oxidación.

Bueno, al menos es algo que puedo hacer… aunque me tome horas comprobar un solo ejercicio.

Ya, que este tipo de cosas nunca se me han dado nada bien, pregúntenle a cualquiera.

Como sea, tras un par de horas eternas, el profesor de japonés hizo su aparición, y poco después, finalmente pudimos suspirar con alivio al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio del receso. Porque no sé los demás, pero el lunes jamás tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Salí en compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo, y nos sentamos en el prado mientras yo devoraba mi comida, y ellos sólo se dedicaban a mirarse sonriendo, y, aunque sus miradas no eran las típicas y risibles miradas de "borrego a medio morir" me hacían sentir algo excluida.

Vamos, que se siente raro estar entre dos personas así.

-Tengo que ir a la tienda un momento—dije.

-¿Vamos contigo?—preguntaron al unísono.

-No se preocupen, no tardaré—aseguré empezando a caminar para darles privacidad.

Y así, me alejé de ellos, sin destino fijo. Todos los demás estaban sentados en diferentes partes de la zona verde, pero no me detuve a verlos, estaba muy ocupada camino a Ningún Lugar. Compré una gaseosa y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que vi a lo lejos a Li y Yamazaki sentados en el suelo; estuve a punto de continuar mi camino, pero Yamazaki me llamó con un gesto de mano.

¿Qué querrá? Bueno, peor es estar sola.

Caminé en dirección a los dos chicos y me senté a un lado de ambos; Yamazaki sonreía, pero Li me miraba… ¿Sonrojado?

-¿Para qué me llamaste?—pregunté, agitando mi cabeza levemente.

-¡Qué casualidad!—exclamó sin responderme –¿Eso que traes allí es una soda?

Yo miré la botella automáticamente.

-Sí… ¿por?

-Le estaba comentando a Li que la soda fue diseñada originalmente por la empresa Cola Cola.

-Lo sé—respondí yo sonriendo.

-Lo que poca gente sabe es que ésta soda fue creada como un favor especial para el dueño de la compañía, ya que se dice que los ingredientes contenían antioxidantes, los cuales permitían retrasar el proceso de envejecimiento… o dar juventud por más tiempo, y hablando de juventud, ¿saben dónde queda la fuente de la eterna juventud? Porque, aunque la mayoría de las personas piensan que no es más que mentira, la realidad es que…

Bueno, este es Yamazaki; además de hacer un buen rol como portero de fútbol y ser novio de Chiharu, también es un chico que disfruta de contar historias, aunque éstas tienen la característica de… transformar un poco la verdad. De pequeña, yo creía absolutamente todo lo que salía de su boca, pero ahora, sólo una persona le cree, y seguro que no podrían adivinar quién es.

-¿Entonces dices que el emperador regaló todas sus propiedades a cambio de eso?—preguntó sorprendido…

Li. Sí, nada más y nada menos que él. Muy odioso, muy rebelde… y muy ingenuo.

-Claro—se apresuró a responder Yamazaki, con el dedo índice levantado, moviéndolo de un lado para el otro –Es más, incluso estuvo dispuesto a abandonar su corona, todo por conseguir la juventud eterna.

-Ya veo—contestó Li, fingiendo poco interés, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para que alguien le creyera. O mejor dicho, para que yo le creyera.

Vamos, ¡si se traga absolutamente cada palabra que sale de la boca de Yamazaki!

En ese momento, el timbre sonó e interrumpió el relato de Yamazaki, que ahora incluía una doncella que hizo cosas… poco honorables para conseguir información sobre la dichosa fuente. Me pregunto si esa mujer no será antepasado de alguien…

Y sí, ya empiezo a pensar como una estúpida.

El tema es que entré al salón con el mismo optimismo que tenía siempre, y claro, este era fácil de ver ya que prácticamente me arrastraba por el salón con la cabeza fija en el suelo. Ahora sigue filosofía… como si yo tuviera ganas de pensar en estos momentos.

Bueno, de hecho, nunca las tengo.

Evaluemos la situación cuidadosamente:

Tengo un hermano que se pasa de idiota y cuya vida radica en decirme "monstruo" y molestarme cada vez que se presenta la mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Mi mejor amiga está de viaje por tiempo indefinido en Upendi por culpa de su estúpido romance, llevándose de paso a su novio, que es nada más y nada menos que mi otro mejor amigo y la otra persona en la que puedo confiar. Por otra parte, mi desempeño en matemáticas está en descenso constante, y el último examen lo aprobé con excelente nota, pero claro, es gracias al mayor de los idiotas.

Vale, de él hablaré luego… el caso es que la profesora Chieko está esperando la menor oportunidad para enviarme al fondo del abismo, y creo que ya lo hizo… me puso tutor.

Demonios, ¡todo está relacionado con _él_!

Además de todo eso, en este momento el profesor Ukitake habla y habla de un tema del cual no tengo ni idea, y siempre fija su atención en mi (¿se han dado cuenta de que ésta es una costumbre muy común entre quienes hablan en público? Mirar principalmente a una persona mientras exponen, quiero decir) como si yo realmente estuviera atendiendo a sus palabras.

Tengo una suerte que apesta, y todos me odian, estoy segura.

El mundo no es más que un nido lleno de hostiles criaturas dispuestas a lanzarse sobre la más indefensa de todas, para clavarle sus garras antes de devorarla con la ayuda de sus potentes mandíbulas y sus venenosos colmillos.

Y claro, la indefensa y desvalida criatura soy yo.

Vale, tal vez y sólo tal vez esté siendo un poco dramática, pero por estos días no he tenido mucha suerte que digamos como para pensar de otro modo ¿o sí? Esto es un desastre.

Me recosté en la mesa y empecé a recordar.

La primera vez fue por culpa del libro con el que casi perforo su estómago; seguidamente me vio en uno de mis momentos más lamentables mientras golpeaba la mesa…

-¡Hey! Kinomoto, ¿estás bien?—me preguntó una voz desde atrás.

No una voz, _la voz_.

Jo, ¿nadie puede tener una crisis existencial tranquilamente por estos días?

-Sí, gracias—respondí.

Y bueno, ÉSE es mi problema más grande. Mi problema con nombre propio.

Es absolutamente idiota, burlón, estúpido, odioso, detestable, ingenuo, y… ¡Es guapísimo el muy maldito!

¿Qué? No me culpen. Digo, es un genio de las matemáticas, física y química; es prácticamente insuperable en todo tipo de deportes, desde fútbol hasta atletismo, incluso viene de una familia millonaria, además tiene un cuerpo de muerte -¡Bendito seas, jugo de fresa!-, una sonrisa espectacular, una constante expresión de chico rebelde que… y ese cabello, ¡por Dios! Ése despeinado cabello color chocolate es simplemente…

Lo siento, soy una chica… y tengo ojos, además. Pero creo que es hora de aceptar la verdad. Es imposible ocultarla después de lo que pasó en el baño de empleados del centro comercial, ¿no?

En ese momento, un papelito cayó en mi puesto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Abrí el trozo de papel y descubrí una nota escrita con un lapicero de tinta morada, y la fina caligrafía de Tomoyo; se podía leer claramente "¿En qué planeta andas, amiga?".

-No te preocupes, estoy bien—escribí con tinta negra antes de devolverle disimuladamente el papel.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Estoy bien ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?.

-Si tu lo dices… De cualquier modo, he notado que estos días prácticamente no hemos salido tú y yo, primero por mi viaje y ahora por mi relación con Eriol. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una tarde sólo de chicas tú y yo el domingo?

¡Esta mujer es un amor! ¿Cómo pude juzgarla?

Yo guardé el papelito en mi bolsillo, y miré a Tomoyo sonriendo, dándole a entender mi aceptación. Entonces retomé mi lugar sobre la mesa para ponerme más cómoda; una tarde de chicas es justamente lo que necesito para olvidarme de todo. De mi casa, de la escuela, de Li…

Porque después de todo, no tiene sentido negarlo por más tiempo ¿No? Creo que me gusta Li Shaoran.

Y la verdad, no me siento orgullosa de ello. Claro, nadie se sentiría orgullosa de estar en mi lugar, después de jurarle a medio mundo –y a mí misma- que lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y que todas aquellas que se sintieran ligeramente atraídas por el chico en cuestión no eran más que un grupo de estúpidas descerebradas…

Por Dios.

Bueno, hora de tomar una decisión.

Considerando las posibilidades, no existe ni la más remota de que yo le guste a él, ni le llegue a gustar, al menos en un lapso de cinco años de vida perrunos (hagan cuentas), y a mí nunca me ha gustado rogarle a nadie, eso es bastante patético. De manera que lo único que podría hacer sería acercarme y hacerme notar pero… ah claro, los cinco años de vida perrunos. En base al conjunto de afirmaciones anteriormente expuestas respecto al sujeto en cuestión, sólo es posible concluir una cosa: Tengo que olvidarme de Li.

En ese momento, la clase terminó y me puse de pie, mirando sin querer al puesto de atrás; el chico me miraba atentamente, como si yo tuviera fiebre o viniera de otro planeta. O las dos cosas.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?—preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Preocuparme? ¡De ninguna manera!—Respondió burlón –Es sólo que es raro no verte dormida en clases, y en vez de eso, poder ver cómo reflexionas… esos son fenómenos que no se presentan a diario.

Sencillamente detestable, ¿no creen?

-Cállate, idiota—contesté ácidamente –Si quieres ver un fenómeno, consigue un espejo.

Vaya si me estoy volviendo ágil.

Pero lo mejor en estas situaciones, es salir corriendo antes de que él resulte con un comentario más ingenioso y pisotee mis intentos por ganar el duelo verbal. De manera que empecé a correr, en dirección a mi lugar secreto para pasar el segundo descanso allí.

Al llegar, me olvidé de todos los demás, y me acosté al lado de mi cerezo favorito, en un estado de relajación absoluto.

Ah sí, que deba olvidarme de Li, es un hecho. Que lo logre… es sólo mi meta.

No me culpen por haber dicho eso, creo que tengo razón, y es bueno aceptarlo; va a ser muy duro olvidarme de él, pero después de todo, jamás podría enamorarse de mí, teniendo al espantapájaros con falda persiguiéndolo.

Ok, Soha no es un espantapájaros. Todo lo contrario. Aún con el cabello teñido, cosa que le resta naturalidad, sigue teniendo un cuerpo envidiable que de hecho sabe mostrar con cada cosa que se pone, totalmente distinto a mí; es decir, no me siento en absoluto incómoda con mi figura, pues de hecho muchas chicas me han dicho que tengo un lindo cuerpo, pero nunca utilizo faldas tan altas, ni escotes tan pronunciados, y ya saben, eso es lo que los chicos aprecian…

Y no, no pienso cambiar mi forma de vestir sólo por Li.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, y pronto quedé profundamente dormida, para despertar más de media hora después, y descubrir que llevaba diez minutos de clase durmiendo en la zona de los cerezos.

Me levanté rápidamente, sintiendo que las piernas no me respondían y pronto estuve de cara contra el césped; mascullando todas las malas palabras que me sé –y no son pocas-, me reincorporé y empecé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas para poder llegar a clase. Aunque sabía que todo era inútil, pues jamás me abrirían. Miss Matsumoto es una persona muy amable, pero muy estricta con el horario.

Tras algunos minutos, me encontré a Li parado al lado de la puerta de nuestro salón, y justo cuando iba a burlarme de cual-fuera el motivo que lo tuviera allí, los pulmones me traicionaron y debí detenerme a respirar agitadamente varios segundos antes de poder hablar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí?—le pregunté.

-¿Te parece que estoy haciendo reconocimiento por los pasillos?

-No, sólo parece que te han sacado del salón por hacer una de tus acostumbradas estupideces.

-Bueno, parece que después de todo intercambiar notas en clase con Soha no es tan buena idea—se limitó a decir.

Yo me quedé rígida varios segundos, procesando la información. Luego me dije que olvidaría a Li, y por tanto no tenía que importarme si intercambiaban notas, saliva o…

-Ya…—murmuré –En ese caso creo que podría acompañarte mientras contemplas el suelo o haces el reconocimiento por los pasillos, lo que sea mejor. Dudo mucho que me dejen entrar a clase ahora.

Él me sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo vámonos de aquí, estar parado al lado del salón no es una de mis actividades favoritas.

Yo lo seguí, ignorando el hecho de que, de ser descubiertos deambulando por el colegio, el castigo no sería muy agradable. Después de todo, tengo derecho a ser feliz, ¿no?

Tras caminar en silencio unos minutos, él se detuvo repentinamente, y cuando lo alcancé, me dio un fuerte empujón que casi me hizo perder el balance por completo, pero con algo de esfuerzo logré mantenerme en pie sólo para perseguirlo y devolverle el empujón. Él dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que me sorprendió de manera, y me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

¿Que si pasa algo? ¡Claro que pasa algo! Te estás riendo, tonto. ¿Qué alteración planetaria dio lugar a este fenómeno?

-Nada, en realidad. Sólo estaba pensando—respondí distraídamente.

-Vaya… las cosas que pasan por estos días—comentó en tono burlón.

Yo levanté una ceja, él me sonrió y ambos empezamos a correr rápidamente, yo tratando de alcanzarlo para darle su merecido, y él huyendo de mí en medio de risas.

No puedo evitar que me guste. No conocía esta cara suya pero definitivamente me gusta tanto como la fachada de odioso que siempre trae encima.

Al final, ambos caímos exhaustos al suelo, y me percaté de que estábamos justamente en mi "lugar secreto".

Pero… ¿cómo podría él saberlo?

-Oye… tú ¿Conoces este sitio?

-En realidad—musitó mientras se levantaba, con un par de pétalos de cerezo sobre su cabello, tentándome a acercarme para quitárselos –Te vi correr hacia acá al comienzo del descanso.

-Bueno, parece que mi lugar secreto ya no tiene nada de secreto. Ahora resulta que también tendré que compartirlo contigo—bromeé yo.

-¿'También'?

-Sí, Eriol me descubrió hace poco.

Lo siento, debo detenerme un segundo para hacer una importante pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios estoy aquí, hablando con Li en medio del paisaje más hermoso que ofrece el colegio, como si nada importara? Digo… apenas hace unas horas lo estaba llamando fenómeno.

-¿No se supone que las niñas buenas estarían en clase?—preguntó, de pronto.

¿Niñas buenas? ¡Ja!

-Tu me viste. Llegué muy tarde justamente por haberme quedado aquí. La maestra no me habría permitido entrar.

-Una niña buena habría insistido, y seguramente habría logrado que le abrieran la puerta—argumentó, mirándome a los ojos hasta incomodarme.

-¿Piensas ponerte a considerar lo que habría hecho una niña buena durante toda la hora de inglés?—le pregunté, aburrida.

-¿Qué harás si te descubren saltando una clase en las zonas verdes? Se dañará tu impecable reputación de _niña buena_—insistió, mirando en dirección al edificio.

-Si me descubren, correré tan rápido que estaré fuera del ángulo visual de cualquiera antes de que tenga tiempo de notar que era yo.

Y tengo pensado hacerlo, si me lo preguntan.

Él me sonrió descaradamente, y yo tuve que desviar la mirada.

-Bien, Kinomoto, si yo fuera tú, ya estaría corriendo—musitó con su voz profunda, cargada de sarcasmo.

Yo lo miré sin entender por algunos segundos, antes de voltear y descubrir al profesor Ukitake a varios metros de nosotros, una distancia considerable, pero que no impedía el hecho de que pudiera vernos. Merodeaba tranquilamente, sin buscar nada particular pero se acercaba hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

-Y tú, Li ¿Piensas quedarte sentado mientras yo huyo para conversar con el maestro sobre la filosofía existencialista?

Él levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sería más divertido mostrarte cómo se corre—afirmó con su típica expresión burlona.

¿Me está retando de nuevo? Porque esta vez estamos en un terreno en el que somos mucho más parejos.

-En tus sueños, Li Shaoran—dije, justo antes de salir corriendo a velocidad considerable, sintiendo sus pasos detrás de los míos. Sin embargo, mientras cruzábamos la zona verde a toda velocidad, de repente dejé de sentirlo tras de mí y me detuve confundida para ver qué había sucedido; en menos de dos segundos me había sobrepasado y corría rápidamente a la vez que dejaba escapar sonoras carcajadas.

Estúpido embustero.

-¡Oye tú… criatura, ven aquí en este momento!—exclamé yo sin dejar de seguirlo. Nótese el insulto tan creativo que se me ocurrió.

Inmediatamente él se detuvo, haciéndome chocar con su espalda y perder el balance; justo cuando iba a caer me abrazó, pero yo, con una sonrisa, hice presión mientras pateaba con suavidad una de sus piernas, provocando que él también perdiera el equilibrio y ambos quedáramos en el suelo, él sobre mí.

En ese momento, la sonrisa traviesa desapareció de mis labios, y empecé a sentir un fuerte calor en las mejillas, sensación que aumentó drásticamente cuando sentí su respiración contra mis labios, y una fuerte corriente eléctrica que nació de mi espalda se esparció rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo; él me miraba a los ojos pero yo no pude descifrar lo que sentía.

Y allí estábamos, en una parte alejada de la zona verde -un lugar que yo nunca había visto-, en el suelo sin decir absolutamente nada, y sin hacer algo distinto a mirarnos fijamente. Creo que empecé a contener la respiración cuando vi el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, y descubrí que tenía sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, justo al lado de la cintura. En sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa, pero inexplicablemente, también se veía cierto nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho más tiempo para seguir analizando la situación, pues su voz pronto me interrumpió.

-Per…perdóname, no fue mi intención que…—trató de explicarse tartamudeando mientras se ponía de pie como si yo quemara, o algo parecido. Yo levanté una ceja y lo miré con extrañeza, ignorando mi propia vergüenza.

-Está bien, Li. Fue mi culpa—respondí sin levantarme aún, mirando hacia otro lado, y notando que el profesor de filosofía aún estaba afuera, y nosotros corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos –Yo creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos—añadí.

Él me volteó a mirar, y el color de su rostro pasó a ser casi morado, pero aún así, no dejaba de verme. Yo levanté la cabeza para ver qué sucedía, y descubrí la minifalda negra estaba mucho más arriba de donde debía, e incluso dejaba al descubierto parte de mi ropa interior. Al ver que yo me tapaba desesperadamente, Li salió corriendo sin mirarme de nuevo.

Y no le culpo. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que la tierra se abriera en dos y yo pudiera caer en el hoyo, me haría inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, aún me sigo preguntando ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Digo, no se parece en nada a cualquier cosa que yo haya sentido antes, pero, tratándose de un hombre –uno muy popular, por cierto-, estoy segura que a Li no le sucedió lo mismo. Sin embargo, lo que más me desconcierta es haber visto su sonrojo, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días y, si tenemos en cuenta que muchas chicas coquetean con él, no tendría que haberse puesto así sólo por caerse encima de mí...

De cualquier modo, me parece a mí que, en vez de andar pensando tanto en cosas sin sentido, debería correr de nuevo, o finalmente acabaré por ser descubierta. Y eso no sería divertido.

Y eso hice: empecé a correr con toda la fuerza que daban mis piernas, hasta entrar a uno de los edificios y terminar en la sala de música, que afortunadamente, estaba vacía. Eché un vistazo al reloj y descubrí que quedaban aún cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que la jornada terminara. Sonreí mientras me sentaba frente al piano.

A decir verdad, desde pequeños, mi hermano y yo aprendimos a tocar el piano por cortesía de mi madre. Y lo que casi nadie sabe, es que en nuestra casa hay una habitación destinada sencillamente a guardar el enorme y hermoso piano de cola. Aunque sé tocar, debo decir que no tengo talento innato como Touya ni Eriol. Y de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no pongo los dedos sobre uno de estos. Primero pasé tímidamente los dedos por algunas de las teclas, pero luego, olvidándome de que cualquiera podría oír el sonido del piano –a pesar de que era poco probable pues el edificio se encontraba prácticamente vacío dada la ausencia de los de último año-, empecé a tocar una de mis melodías favoritas: "Yoru no uta".

La canción fue compuesta a dueto por Eriol y Tomoyo hace un par de años, y, desde que la interpretaron en el concierto de verano de aquel año, no pude olvidarme de las notas, aunque nunca, hasta ahora, había intentado interpretarla, y por eso mismo, después de la primera estrofa, mis dedos empezaron a confundirse.

-Vaya, vaya—oí que me decía una voz tremendamente familiar –Y yo que pensé que la niñita Kinomoto sabía tocar. Pero después de todo, veo que ni siquiera eso puede hacer.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo… ¿Qué no puede siquiera avergonzarse un poco? Después de todo, dudo que olvidara lo que pasó hace unos minutos. Yo no lo he hecho.

Le dediqué mi mejor mirada asesina a Li antes de volver a mirar al piano, esta vez para entonar una melodía compuesta por mamá que conozco perfectamente: "Kokoro". Mientras tocaba, logré ignorarlo casi por completo, pero hacia el final de la canción, lo miré de reojo y descubrí en él una expresión de… ¿asombro?

-Bueno, parece ser que después de todo no eres tan inútil como aparentas—apuntó algunos segundos después, con expresión despreocupada.

-Y parece ser que después de todo no eres tan descerebrado como aparentas. Oh, espera, sí lo eres.

Y aún así me gustas, Maldito.

Él me miró asombrado y luego se echó a reír estrepitosamente. Yo lo miré con una ceja levantada y le pregunté el motivo de su repentino acceso masivo de estupidez.

-Definitivamente eres bipolar, Kinomoto. Aún recuerdo que en la primaria solías ser una niña completamente diferente, y todavía conservas esa parte de ti—dichas estas palabras, salió sin añadir nada más.

¡Alto ahí! ¿Eso a qué va? Número uno: ¿Por qué rayos recuerda cómo era yo en primaria? Número dos: ¿Qué demonios le importa saber porqué cambié desde entonces? Y finalmente, la más importante, número tres: ¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario observar a alguien para conocer sus distintas variaciones anímicas y saber qué partes de la antigua personalidad se conservan y qué partes no?

Esperen… ¡Yo prometí que lo olvidaría, y mantengo mi promesa! Este es el momento en que Sakura saca su reproductor de mp3 y escucha canciones hasta que acaba la jornada. Y por supuesto, no piensa en Li.

Al cabo de varios minutos, el sonido del timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, que, inevitablemente, giraban alrededor de Li. Apagué mi reproductor de música y caminé perezosamente en dirección al salón; sin embargo, una figura alta y esbelta se atravesó en mi camino.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante toda la clase de inglés?—la voz peligrosamente suave de Soha parecía asfixiarme, mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más con gesto intimidante.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer que te importara, Soha?—pregunté yo, y extrañamente, mi voz salió cargada de veneno.

-¡No te hagas la estúpida, maldita zorra!—masculló mientras yo la miraba anonadada; si bien nunca he hablado mucho tiempo con ella, me extrañó oírla escupir esas palabras con odio. Pero de repente, su gesto pasó a uno aparentemente inofensivo –Antes era sólo una suposición, pero ahora estoy convencida de que buscas tener algo con Shaoran; ambos desaparecieron durante toda la última hora.

Yo la miré, completamente muda. No es que se me ocurran muchas reacciones distintas para la revelación de esta parte del carácter de Soha.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el revolcón con él. Porque muy pronto lo único que quedará serán los recuerdos, que te atormentarán al saber que él estará conmigo.

¡Esa maldita…!

-¿Quieres decir que crees ser suficiente para él? Vaya, tengo un fuerte desacuerdo al respecto. Él tiene un mejor gusto.—escupí yo.

De acuerdo, es fue bajo, muy bajo. Y no tengo porqué rebajarme a su nivel.

-¿Confiesas entonces que te revolcaste con él, estúpida perra?

-Mira, Soha, lamento decirte que no hablo tu idioma. Como persona civilizada que soy, entiendo las MALDITAS palabras sin que metas un MALDITO insulto de por medio, así que puedes hablar como la gente decente o resignarte a conversar con la pared. Y debo decirte que no, no me acosté con Li ni tengo planes de hacerlo en el futuro. Mi vida gira alrededor de asuntos más importantes que él, y definitivamente tengo cosas más productivas que hacer, que regalarle mi cuerpo a cuanto chico se me pase por enfrente—ella se sonrojó furiosamente, pero yo seguí hablando –Así que lo mejor es que dejes tu paranoia para alguien a quien le interese.

-Esta me la pagas, maldita—gruñó antes de salir corriendo rápidamente, y en ese momento yo me dejé caer al suelo.

¿Por qué me trató de ese modo? ¿Por qué yo actué así? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué tuve tantos deseos de que su acusación hubiera tenido algo de cierto, tratándose de Li? Bien, habíamos quedado en que me gustaba pero… no tenía porqué sentirme así.

Arrastré mis pies hacia el salón, donde para entonces no había nadie, y luego salí de la misma manera lúgubre y pensativa, mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

_¡Estúpida, estúpida Sakura! Tu nunca te habías portado así, tan agresiva... y a pesar de que tenías razones para hacerlo, no debiste. Y encima ahora lloras._

Al salir del edificio, me encontré con una fuerte lluvia. Sonreí levemente, ya que siempre me encantó la tempestad, y ahora me acompañaba en mi estado de ánimo, que vacilaba entre la ira, la decepción y el desconcierto.

Hoy me iré a casa caminando más lentamente que de costumbre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Ahí lo tienen, un nuevo capítulo, nuevas sensaciones… y empieza a hacer calor aquí, pero ya era hora de que Sak reconociera sus sentimientos! Sí, tal vez hubiera sido lindo que Sak dejara la cabeza de Soha completamente calva pero… creo que con ella iría más ésa indiferencia y frialdad, tratándose de una… chica como Akane._

_¿Quién vota por un beso entre estos dos?_

_Por cierto, ¿recuerdan el rey león II? de ahí salió aquello de "Upendi". Y bueno, Aerials, como se indica de modo indirecto, es una excelente canción de System of a down._

_Del próximo cap, les puedo decir que veremos una invitación a salir, una ambulancia y luego el hospital, así que espero no se lo pierdan, en serio estará bueno (si me permiten decirlo)._

_La semana del 8 entro a exámenes finales, así que no podré escribir nada por esos días. Sólo espero tener inspiración suficiente para no atrasarme. Ustedes se han portado de lo mejor, en serio. No saben cómo me sube el ánimo recibir su opinión, y en especial la del cap pasado, así que me pareció muy poco poner sus nombres aquí y ya, de modo que vayan a mi perfil y se encontrarán la respuesta a cada uno de sus comentarios desde hoy hasta el lunes, cuando los retiraré. De cualquier modo, gracias a:_

_Katsumi00--Zarae--Pami Li--Ginebra216--Anais-Lovely-Angel--HaRuNo-SaMy--Sauma Sakura--Diana Prenze--Lorena--LMUndine--itziarxknup--kamila--D. Fonseca Cruz--Saku-suzumiya--Margara--Naruko--Kept--Tinavb--Rosh Bernal--DaRkWhItEaNgEl--laurita92--Magotito-chan--Hikari Mitsukit--Anizz FAN--Inuki16dore--Princes of light._

_Un beso a todos._


	6. Fiebre

_Volví! Y estoy aquí para decirles que CCS, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… No hoy ni nunca… (cada vez me voy haciendo más a la idea)._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**CAPÍTULO VI: Fiebre.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Caminaba lentamente a casa bajo la fuerte tempestad, mientras veía con cierta diversión el resto de personas corriendo, e intentando evitar la lluvia en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a formarse una fuerte tormenta, así que empecé a correr, trastabillando por las calles.

Vaya tarde tan original la mía.

Llegué a casa completamente empapada, y descubrí que había olvidado las llaves, así que golpeé el timbre varias veces con los puños hasta que un muy sorprendido Touya abrió, mirándome con la ceja levantada.

-Hazte a un lado, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus burlas—le dije mientras me descalzaba y entraba corriendo a la casa, dejando una simpática marca de agua por donde pasaba. Subí a mi alcoba y dejé la ropa sobre el piso antes de meterme a la bañera, y llenarla con agua tibia.

Oh sí, nadie podrá quitarme esto. Ni siquiera las amenazas e insultos de Soha.

_¡No te hagas la estúpida, maldita zorra!... ¿Te revolcaste con él, estúpida perra?... Espero que hayas disfrutado. Porque muy pronto lo único que quedará serán los recuerdos, que te atormentarán al saber que él estará conmigo…_

Agité la cabeza varias veces para espantar la voz de ella de mis pensamientos, y me dediqué a recordar en su lugar la expresión de Li y lo que había pasado.

_¿No se supone que las niñas buenas estarían en clase?… Bien, Kinomoto, si yo fuera tú, ya estaría corriendo…Creo que sería más divertido mostrarte cómo se corre… Perdóname, no fue mi intención que…._

Para cuando abrí los ojos, seguía en medio de la bañera, y mi reloj de mano – el cual había olvidado quitarme-, daba las 8:30 de la noche.

¡Demonios! Sí eso es verdad, llevo varias horas aquí.

Salí de agua –a esas alturas estaba muy fría- y me sequé mientras contenía un par de estornudos. Me puse mi pijama más abrigada y al voltear a ver mi mesa de noche descubrí la comida servida sobre un par de platos, y la temperatura indicaba que no llevaba mucho allí.

Empecé a comer mientras escuchaba los cuatro mensajes que tenía en la contestadora. Todos ellos de Tomoyo preguntando qué había sido de mí y de Li durante la clase de inglés, si acaso había hecho cosas 'divertidas' y no había usado protección, y amenazando con enviarme al servicio secreto de su madre si no contestaba la llamada.

Lo siento, linda. No me siento con ánimos de hablar con nadie. El sueño me consume.

Terminé la comida y me metí debajo de las cobijas sin pensar en ninguna tarea, sumergiéndome en un sueño bastante extraño, en el cual sólo pude identificar una especie de lagarto andante con voz de mujer insultándome abiertamente. El ruido del despertador resonó en mi cabeza, así que me levanté dando tumbos por toda la habitación. Las rodillas me fallaron y terminé de cabeza en el suelo.

Me duele todo el cuerpo. Y estoy segura de que no me emborraché anoche. De hecho, nunca me he emborrachado.

Logré llegar al baño casi arrastrándome y al verme en el espejo descubrí mi peor cara: pálida, con dos enormes círculos bajo mis ojos –que se veían bastante pequeños en relación al resto de la cara-, y el cabello opaco hecho una maraña sobre la cabeza. Tomé una ducha corta esperando despertarme y obtener una mejor expresión en el rostro, pero al volverme a ver en el espejo sólo pude ver un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Un par de golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron.

-Monstruo, llegarás tarde.

Demonios, no de nuevo.

Salí corriendo con la mochila resbalando por los hombros, y saludé a mi madre y a mi hermano, que estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente.

-Hoy luces peor que de costumbre, monstruo. ¿Qué te hiciste?—me dijo él con su mejor tono burlón.

-Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

Déjame ver… creo que estaría mejor si una aplanadora me hubiera pasado por encima mientras me martillaban la cabeza.

-Claro, ma—contesté yo –Pero debo salir, voy a llegar tarde. Nos vemos.

Al entrar en el salón, el primero en acercarse a mí fue Yamazaki, con una expresión tan llena de alegría como siempre; detrás de él, apareció Chiharu. Yo traté de darles una sonrisa, pero creo que salió un gesto torcido.

-Buenos días, Kinomoto. ¿Te sientes bien? Hoy no luces igual que siempre—observó preocupado.

-Es cierto, Sakura—apuntó Chiharu.

-Descuiden, chicos. Sólo tengo mucho sueño—mentí, con una sonrisa más creíble –¿Dónde están Eriol y Tommy?

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿No hablaste ayer con Tomoyo? Ella no vendrá hoy, ya que tenía programada una cita médica con un doctor que le recomendó la señora Sonomi. Respecto a Eriol, no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar.

-Escuché sus mensajes ayer, pero no pude devolverle la llamada—respondí; luego reaccioné ante sus últimas palabras – ¿Cita médica? ¿Está enferma?

-No te preocupes, sólo es un control. Creo que la señora Sonomi se preocupa demasiado.

Yo asentí, para luego agradecerles con una mirada fugaz. Me acerqué a mi puesto; poco después llegó el profesor de física.

Genial, una de mis materias favoritas para empezar el día.

Rebusqué entre mi mochila, y no pude evitar soltar un conjunto de maldiciones al ver que no me había tomado la molestia de revisar los cuadernos el día anterior, y no traía los del horario de hoy. Desde su lugar, Li me miró sin entender pero no dijo nada.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me abandoné sobre la mesa y pasé toda la clase sin hacer absolutamente nada. El profesor escribía una secuencia de números y letras, y explicaba algún extraño tema sin notar que la mayor parte de sus alumnos no ponían atención.

-Que horrible te ves. Más que de costumbre, de hecho—oí que me decía una voz, que sólo pude identificar varios minutos después.

Sí, yo debo estar maldita o algo por el estilo. Maldita con una pésima suerte.

-Jódete, Soha. No me siento de ánimo para prestarte atención.

Oh vaya, ¿eso lo dije? Creo que puse mis pensamientos en palabras. No es que me interese demasiado.

Ella me miró sorprendida por algunos segundos, luego soltó una mirada malvada -casi como las de las brujas de los cuentos de hadas- y, encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta, dejándome regresar a mi mundo de muerte en vida.

La clase de sociales se fue tan rápido como había llegado, entre un aburrido ensayo que hice de mala gana, y pronto sonó la campana.

Genial, otro día más en el cuál estar sola. Creo que tendré que cambiar de amistades si me siguen abandonando de este modo.

-Buenos días, Sakura—me sonrió la señora Hisana, quien atiende la cafetería, mientras agitaba sus manos gruesas llenas de anillos frente a mi rostro –Linda, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es la tercera vez que me dicen eso hoy. ¿Tan mal estoy? No respondan.

-Sí señora—contesté, con mi gesto más convincente –Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada grave. ¿Podría darme unas papas de limón?

Ella me miró con expresión maternal.

-Lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería; cualquier dolor de cabeza puede hacerse más fuerte si no haces algo al respecto—me dijo, mientras alcanzaba el paquete verde –Aquí tienes. Y no olvides la enfermería.

Yo asentí mientras le agradecía sonriendo. Salí de la cafetería y me quedé en un corredor a la salida del edificio, dedicándome a comer lentamente el contenido del paquete; cuando sonó la campana me arrastré nuevamente al salón, para presentarme en la clase de matemáticas.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Vivir una vida solitaria, cargando con una enfermedad a cuestas y arrastrándome al salón para mi clase más odiada.

Al entrar, la profesora Chieko me miró con una ceja levantada pero no me dijo nada, aunque pareció tentada a hacerlo. Me senté en mi silla y logré poner algo de atención a la explicación. Más tarde, ella anunció que haríamos un trabajo en parejas, y que serían asignadas al azar. A mí me tocó con Sakata… pero a Li lo pusieron con Soha.

Sí, hoy no es mi día.

No tuve que mover un solo dedo, pues, antes de que siquiera pensara en la ubicación, Sakata se había sentado a mi lado y me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Yo correspondí el gesto y él copió las preguntas que la profesora dictaba.

-Oye, Sakura—me llamó, pero luego se sonrojó y empezó a titubear –Perdón, Kinomoto, yo...

-Descuida, no me ofende que me digas Sakura. Es mi nombre—apunté yo.

-¿Estás segura? Digo, porque si consideras que…

-No pasa nada, en serio.

Él sonrió de nuevo, con gesto aparentemente orgulloso. Yo no me molesté en preguntarme la razón de su felicidad, y empecé a resolver con él las actividades... o lo que es igual, dejé que él resolviera todo. Llámenme aprovechada, no daré declaraciones sin tener un abogado, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizada en mi contra durante un juicio.

Sí, estoy delirando ¿y qué con eso?

-Sakura… luces cansada. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?—me preguntó, en medio de uno de los puntos.

Yo sentía cada vez más calor y un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero obvié ambas sensaciones como había hecho a lo largo del día, y sonreí.

-No dormí muy bien, en realidad. Pero no te preocupes, se resuelve con una siesta al final de clases.

Pareció sentirse aliviado, y luego se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado en la tarde?—inquirió, de repente. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No en realidad.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a algún sitio?—continuó, aparentemente nervioso.

Ni que tuviera motivos para ponerse de ese modo, ¿o sí?

-Claro. ¿Con quiénes estaremos?—pregunté.

-No me refería a eso—musitó algo decepcionado –Quería decir… una cita, sólo tú y yo.

Demonios, Sakura, ¿dónde rayos dejaste tu sentido común?

Ah, cierto, NO LO POSEES. Despistada.

-Ah…—murmuré, completamente sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo, la voz de la maestra me salvó, mientras anunciaba que recogería los trabajos y en seguida podíamos salir. El sonido de la campana no se hizo esperar.

-¿Entregas el trabajo por mí? Tengo algo que hacer—supliqué, ansiosa por irme.

Sakata asintió con la cabeza, completamente confundido, y yo salí corriendo de allí en dirección al único sitio donde podría salvarme de todos: el baño de chicas. Abrí la puerta y entré a uno de los cubículos, ignorando al par de chicas que se maquillaban frente al espejo. Me senté en el retrete y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos que han pasado últimamente, veamos: Mi mejor amiga viaja a Francia, dejándome a merced de mi nuevo tutor de matemáticas, que me ayuda a aprobar un examen con excelente nota, paso miles de vergüenzas frente a él (entre ellas, el mostrarme en pijama de verano, hecha un desastre en general), descubro que el chico en cuestión me atrae de la manera en que nunca me atrajo un chico antes en mi vida; el chico tiene a una peligrosa arpía persiguiéndolo, y la mujer en cuestión me amenaza y obliga a sacar la chica más agresiva que llevo dentro; un chico con el que no hablo mucho me invita a salir en plan de cita y finalmente, me siento muy enferma.

Sí, damas y caballeros, Sakura Kinomoto está ardiendo en fiebre, y no puede más del dolor de cabeza. Mi vida no es precisamente privilegiada.

Al escuchar el timbre de nuevo –qué curioso, o el día ha pasado muy rápido, o estoy tan inconsciente que pierdo la noción del tiempo-, me dirigí al salón de nuevo, y en el camino me encontré con el maestro.

-¿Qué tal, Kinomoto? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi deportista estrella hoy?

-Pues… a decir verdad…

-¡Haga-sensei!—exclamó Abe, interrumpiéndome –¿Qué deporte practicaremos hoy?

-Espera siquiera a que llegue al salón—respondió, aparentemente molesto.

Una vez en el salón, yo me senté en mi lugar y el profesor nos empezó a hablar de alguna tontería de los festivales deportivos. Mientras mi cabeza descansaba contra la mesa, sentí algo golpearme; al buscar entre mi cabello, encontré una bolita de papel.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Has estado comportándote más como un zombi que de costumbre.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, Li?

-Lárgate a la enfermería de una vez por todas, o te enviaré de una patada allá.

-Repito, no te importa.

-Yo no repetiré mi amenaza, así que vete a la enfermería.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el maestro, que me miraba extrañado. Cuando estuve a su lado, le dije en voz baja:

-No me siento muy bien, profesor, ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería por alguna medicina?

-¡Desde luego que sí, y que te acompañe alguno de los chicos!—exclamó.

Sakata, que había escuchado la conversación, se puso de pie.

-Yo iré, maestro.

Lo que faltaba…

-Descuida, Sakata, estaré bien—dije, antes de salir rápidamente, para evitar que me siguiera.

Empecé a caminar, sintiendo mis piernas débiles y la visión completamente nublada. Recorría los pasillos en busca del pequeño cuarto lleno de blanco, pero mis pies me llevaban a donde querían, y los oídos tapados no ayudaban mucho para guiarme por los sonidos. De un momento a otro, las piernas me fallaron y me abandoné sobre el suelo de uno de los corredores de la escuela, sin llegar a identificar exactamente el lugar donde estaba. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue un bombillo encendido en el techo, y luego, oscuridad.

…………………..

Abrí los ojos y un punzante dolor me impulsó a cerrarlos casi inmediatamente. Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos como si eso pudiera aliviar la molestia, y una vez esta aminoró, toqué mi rostro. Estaba ardiendo. Intenté identificar el sitio en que me encontraba, y al no lograrlo, me puse de pie con dificultad; las piernas me flaqueaban y mi cuerpo parecía diez veces más pesado de lo normal. Después de dar algunos pasos, reconocí uno de los corredores de la escuela, cerca a la zona de casilleros, completamente vacía. Recordé que había deseado buscar la enfermería, y me había desmayado justo ahí, en medio de la nada. Miré mi reloj por un momento antes de que mi cerebro procesara la información: habían pasado un par de horas desde la salida.

Maldición. Estoy atrapada aquí, sola y con una estúpida fiebre.

La cabeza me empezó a atormentar nuevamente y sentí el sudor correr por mi frente; mis piernas fallaron y vi una figura borrosa correr hacia mí, no pude reconocerle.

-¡Sakura!

¿Li?

…………………

-Sakura, despierta—escuché que me llamaban – ¡Maldita sea, despierta de una vez!

Sentí la frente húmeda, y abrí los ojos lentamente temiendo que la luz que seguramente habría intensificara mi dolor de cabeza. Pero no había luces encendidas. Tenía un enorme pedazo de tela húmedo sobre la frente. Al girarme un poco descubrí la enorme sonrisa de Li, tan radiante como nunca había visto, y sólo para mí.

Sólo para mí.

-Joder, casi no despiertas, Sakura-protestó, acariciándome la frente. Yo agradecí tener fiebre, pues el rubor en mis mejillas no fue evidente.

¿Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre de pila?

-Sha… Shaoran—traté de decir yo. Él puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-No hables. Demonios, ¡Tienes una fiebre de cuarenta grados!—explicó mientras se enderezaba un poco, dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo.

Así que el trozo de tela en mi frente era nada más y nada menos que su camiseta. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Tonterías, estaré bien en un momento—logré decir claramente tras algunos segundos.

-¿En un momento? No bromeo cuando digo que tienes cuarenta.

-¿Y por qué me pusiste tu camiseta en la frente?

-Compresas de agua fría, genio. No había papel en los baños, y ya que te encontré a punto de desmayarte hace varios minutos, no tenía tiempo de conseguir algo mejor que mi camiseta, y con eso apenas logré que reaccionaras.

Lo miré desconcertada. ¿Desde cuándo es él una persona preocupada por ayudar a los demás y no por burlarse de ellos?

-Bueno, ya que has sido tan generoso, te agradezco, pero puedo atenderme yo solita—murmuré, tratando de sentarme, y al lograrlo, no pude evitar gritar espantada.

¿Dónde rayos está mi…?

-¡Pervertido!—grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Él se sonrojó a más no poder –¿Qué demonios hiciste con mi blusa, joder?

Cuando me oyó gritar de ese modo, a pesar de lo avergonzado que lucía, estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Maldita sea. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Ese vocabulario no es propio no una inocente estudiante de preparatoria—me dijo, divertido.

-¡Al diablo con las estudiantes de preparatoria!—él rió aún más fuerte al oírme –¿Es tan divertido que esté frente a ti sólo en sujetador?

Nunca, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada, ni tan histérica, lo juro.

-Tienes el resto de la ropa, no sólo el sujetador de corazoncitos rosas—observó él.

¡Oh Dios!

¿En serio me lo puse?

¡Mátenme, mátenme ahora mismo! ¡Tengan piedad!

Bajé la mirada con horror esperando ver el sujetador blanco de enormes corazones y puntos rosados, aquel que me quedaba bastante pequeño y… me encontré con un sujetador negro común y corriente.

Él me miró con asombro antes de echarse a reír.

-Entonces… de verdad tienes uno así-alcancé a entender de sus palabras mientras se sostenía el estómago en medio de carcajadas. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-¡Tú, maldito!

Me puse de pie con dificultad, y él hizo lo mismo rápidamente.

-¿Estás loca, Sakura? ¡Te desmayarás de nuevo!—me gritó.

Es un cínico.

-No me importaría desmayarme si me devuelves mi blusa—le dije, pero las piernas me empezaron a fallar, y él pareció notarlo, porque se acercó y me tomó por la cintura, pegando mi pecho al suyo.

-No me importaría desmayarme si me devuelves mi blusa—le dije, pero las piernas me empezaron a fallar, y él pareció notarlo, porque se acercó y me tomó por la cintura, pegando mi pecho al suyo.

A pesar de las circunstancias, empecé a experimentar sensaciones cálidas y agradables que nacían en mi estómago y recorrían hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Levanté el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y en ellos descubrí sorpresa, y algo más que no supe descifrar.

Nos miramos largamente, pero cuando él me tomó con más fuerza, las extrañas sensaciones volvieron, pues sentir su pecho desnudo chocando apenas contra mi sujetador era algo que definitivamente no podría ignorar. Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y me avergoncé ante la posibilidad de que él lo notara, pero, extrañamente, también podía sentir sus latidos golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Nunca sentí tantas ganas de besarlo como ahora. De besarlo hasta que no me quedaran fuerzas.

Sí, podría quedarme toda la vida aquí. Pero mi cabeza no piensa lo mismo. Pronto caí desmayada en sus brazos y no supe nada más de mí hasta que abrí los ojos de nuevo, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Creo que este día lo he pasado más tiempo desmayada que consciente.

Sentí el frío chocar contra mi piel, pero al levantar un poco la cabeza –me habían recostado otra vez-, vi que tenía la blusa de nuevo en su lugar, y una chaqueta de hombre que obviamente no me pertenece encima.

Pero de él, ni un solo rastro.

De pronto, su voz detrás de mí me sacó del repentino ensimismamiento.

-La ambulancia llegará en unos minutos—anunció.

¿Ambulancia? ¿Qué rayos…?

-No necesito una, estaré bien.

-Y también llamé a tu hermano, llegará al hospital pronto—añadió, ignorando por completo mis palabras.

¿Qué no entiende?

-Te dije que no necesito una…

-No te lo estaba preguntando, de todos modos.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Encontré su número en tu teléfono—apuntó, sosteniendo el pequeño aparato en sus manos

Yo encogí los hombros resignada, pero luego empecé a temblar a causa del frío que me invadió de nuevo. Él me abrazó tímidamente y yo recordé la chaqueta.

-¿Cómo es que tengo esta…?

-Empezaste a temblar—explicó, interrumpiéndome de nuevo –Todos saben que el truco para frenar la fiebre es abrigar cuando se siente frío, y quitar las prendas cuando se tiene calor. He tenido que atender la enfermedad de Mei un par de veces. Sé cómo hacerlo—me explicó.

-¿Qué rayos hacías en la escuela a esta hora?—pregunté.

-Decidimos hacer una práctica de fútbol hoy. Luego de eso me quedé duchándome mientras todos se iban, y cuando yo iba a hacer lo mismo, te encontré.

-Gracias… Shaoran.

-Ni lo menciones, más bien dime, ¿Cómo rayos te enfermaste así?—me preguntó, a modo de regaño.

No le gustaría saber que todo comenzó porque me quedé bajo la lluvia ayer ya que estaba afectada por las palabras de Soha. Y que éstas me habían afectado porque él me gusta cada vez más.

-Es una larga historia, luego te diré—me limité a responder.

Él asintió y de repente, me levantó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?—pregunté, asustada.

-La ambulancia debe estar por llegar, no entrarán hasta aquí por tí—contestó, antes de agacharse sujetándome con cuidado mientras recogía su camisa negra –hecha un bulto empapado- y la chaqueta –que había caído al suelo.

-Te resfriarás si sales así, aún está lloviendo muy fuerte—observé preocupada, escuchando el ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas.

-Estaré bien, no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte.

Yo asentí suavemente, antes de desmayarme de nuevo, para despertar en una pequeña camilla dentro de una ambulancia. Un paramédico me suministraba algunos medicamentos y me aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

Ni que yo hubiera sufrido algún grave accidente automovilístico, o algo así.

Pregunté por Li con una voz mucho más débil de lo que hubiera querido, y lo descubrí sonriéndome desde un rincón junto a la puerta, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre su rostro.

-Sí, Mei, ella está bien. Ya estamos camino al hospital-explicaba –No, se va a recuperar, pero tenía que llevarla. Dile a Wei que no llegaré para la cena, comeré algo en alguna parte.

Algunos minutos después, la ambulancia se detuvo y, cuando yo intenté ponerme de pie, el paramédico me miró como si hubiera enloquecido y con apresuradas palabras me pidió que me quedara quieta. Me bajó acostada con ayuda de Shaoran y luego fui conducida a una de las habitaciones de urgencias, donde me atendió una doctora enfundada en un traje azul de tela suave.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura. Soy la doctora Zaraki, y soy la encargada de atenderte hoy—me saludó la mujer, cuya edad no podía calcular ya que tenía el rostro cubierto casi por completo, a excepción de los ojos, que expresaban cariño.

Yo le sonreí débilmente, y luego ella me dijo:

-Ahora procederemos a inyectarte suero, y luego te suministraremos algunos medicamentos para regular tu temperatura. No te preocupes por nada, afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo.

Empiezo a sentirme como una de esas personas que salen en los programas de la tele, sí, esos del estilo de "Sala de emergencias" o algo así, donde los pacientes llegan en un estado crítico y el médico les habla con voz tranquilizadora aún si la persona corre grave riesgo de morir. Pero en fin, ya estoy divagando como de costumbre…

Algún tiempo después, estaba instalada en la cama y rodeada de algunos tubos y aparatos; poco a poco el calor que sentía iba disminuyendo, y me sentía mejor. De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y detrás de ella, apareció Shaoran, con una camisa azul tan delgada como la que tenía puesta yo.

-¿Cómo estás?—preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a mi cama.

Yo lo miré atentamente, su rostro estaba sonrojado. Con algo de esfuerzo, levanté mi mano derecha y la coloqué en su mejilla. Estaba demasiado caliente.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?!—grité --¡Tienes que atenderte, también tienes fiebre!—añadí.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero yo no me iba a callar.

-¡Te advertí que no salieras sin camiseta! Además, antes estuviste sin ella un buen rato, mientras la usabas como compresa en mi frente.

-Oye, tranquila. No es como si yo me hubiera pasado todo el día enfermo hasta desmayar—se burló. Y naturalmente, yo me sonrojé.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que…

-¿Qué…?

No completé mi frase. ¿Cómo explicarle algo que yo misma no entiendo? A veces soy muy extraña, porque mira que soportar mi malestar en lugar de intentar remediarlo... Ambos guardamos silencio, hasta que yo me armé de valor para hablar de nuevo.

-Gracias por todo—musité –No… no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

-Ya, que ese tono de niña buena y agradecida no te va para nada. Más bien siéntete feliz de que mañana faltarás a dos horas de matemáticas, y una de japonés.

-El que odia japonés eres tú, no yo.

-Bueno, pero clase es clase, ¿no?

Yo me reí.

-Tienes toda la razón—respondí, para luego mirar a mi alrededor en busca de un reloj; al no encontrarlo, me volteé hacia él -¿Qué hora es?

Él consultó su reloj de mano negro, y luego me miró de nuevo.

-Son las siete y media.

¿Qué?

-No puede ser, cuando llegué aquí debían ser las cinco.

-No te dejaron recibir visita hasta ahora, creo que era algo de los medicamentos.

-¿Y llevas dos horas y media allá afuera aguantando frío sin un abrigo?—pregunté -¿Dónde dejaste tu chaqueta?

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras hacía un gesto gracioso y poco usual en él. Un gesto de vergüenza.

-La olvidé en la ambulancia.

-Eres un idiota.

-Tú lo eres aún más.

-Lo sé-respondí antes de echarme a reír, él comenzó a reír un poco después, y al final ambos estábamos sonriendo.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la parte de afuera de la habitación nos sacó de nuestro letargo, y poco después, se escucharon gritos.

-Maldita sea, ¡Es mi hermana!—se oía -¿Cómo demonios le hago entender que tengo todo el derecho de entrar a verla?

Pero si es… ¡Touya!

-Yo lo entiendo, señor; sin embargo, debe usted comprender que ella sólo puede recibir una visita cada vez, y ahora es el novio quien está con ella.

¿El novio?

Shaoran me sonrió nerviosamente.

-Te explico luego.

-Mi hermana no está muriéndose, usted misma me dijo que está mucho mejor, así que sí está en la capacidad de recibir… ¡Un momento!—exclamó mi hermano desde afuera, yo cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que venía -¿Dijo usted la palabra "novio"?

-En efecto—respondió la enfermera –Es el novio de la señorita Kinomoto quien se encuentra adentro, y se encargó de todos los trámites de entrada y demás gastos.

Yo miré de reojo a Shaoran, y descubrí que estaba totalmente sonrojado. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, que se abrió instantáneamente, yo volteé a ver a Touya.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir, el día de la boda acaso?—exclamó furioso -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

Shaoran se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Quieres bajar el tono de voz?—preguntó.

-¡Tú cállate, maldito mocoso, estoy hablando con MI hermana!

-Pues TU HERMANA está enferma, y sería bueno que dejes de portarte como un auténtico salvaje. Y yo no soy ningún mocoso.

Ay Dios…

-¡Shaoran, por favor!—supliqué –Y tú, Touya, tal vez habrías podido saludarme antes de empezar a gritar.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, pero las ganas de matar al otro que sentía cada uno eran aún claramente perceptibles.

-Ahora, hermano, que sepas que él NO es mi novio. Es sólo mi compañero de clase y mi tutor de matemáticas, y no es un mocoso; es gracias a él que pude llegar al hospital, pues me desmayé en el colegio y era él la única persona que estaba allí—expliqué. Shaoran alzó la mirada orgullosamente.

-Pues el hecho de haberte ayudado no quita que sea un chiquillo.

-Tiene tu misma estatura, Touya.

De hecho, es un poquito más alto que él ¡Ja!

Los ojos de mi hermano brillaron de furia.

-¡Sal de aquí!—gritó, Shaoran estaba a punto de replicar, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Por favor, Shaoran, ve a atenderte; busca algún medicamento y come algo.

Él me miró unos segundos antes de asentir y salir de la habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres con buscar algún medicamento?—preguntó mi hermano.

-Me refiero a que en el colegio, al no haber papel de baño, se quitó su camiseta y la usó como compresa para controlar mi fiebre; así que, al llegar la ambulancia, salió a la calle con el pecho desnudo, y para colmo, olvidó su chaqueta allí.

-Vaya, sí que es un idiota—comentó mi hermano –Ésa es la razón por la que andaba con esa ridícula camisa de hospital…-añadió pensativo.

-No te burles de él, Touya.

-Aún así, no te merece—apuntó, ignorando mi comentario.

Sí, definitivamente no hay hombre más terco que mi hermano.

-No tuvimos, tenemos, ni tendremos una relación distinta a la actual, así que deja de decir tonterías—le dije.

-Por el bien de él, espero que lo que dices sea verdad, monstruo.

-¡No me llames monstruo!

-Yo hago lo que se me antoje, monstruo.

Qué fastidio.

-¿No tienes un trabajo al cual ir, un amigo al cual visitar, una chica con la cual salir o una tarea por hacer?

-Hoy no trabajo-respondió con simpleza, dándome a entender que había pedido permiso en el trabajo.

-Qué remedio, tendré que aguantarte aquí.

-Pero puedes decirle a ese mocoso que se largue. Ya hizo suficiente por ti.

-Ya detente, Touya; deja en paz a Shaoran.

-Y tú, deja de tratarlo con tanta familiaridad.

Touya puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera, díganmelo a mí.

-Somos amigos.

-¿No que sólo era tu tutor?—preguntó casi a gritos.

En ese momento entró mi madre, salvándome de una exhaustiva e infinita discusión con mi hermano.

-¡Mamá!—exclamé mientras me acomodaba para recibir el abrazo que me daría.

-¡Cariño!—exclamó contra mi hombro -¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando te sentiste mal?

-No quería molestarte, mamá—respondí yo, conmovida.

-¡Jamás me molestarías!—replicó –La próxima vez avísame al celular, no sabes lo preocupada que me sentí cuando tu hermano llamó para decir que estabas en el hospital.

Yo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, ma.

Ella correspondió el gesto y luego se separó un poco de mí para mirarme con un gesto lleno de picardía.

-¿Y quién es el chico tan apuesto que está allí afuera? ¿Es acaso tu novio, querida?—preguntó.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

Desde lejos, pude oír un gruñido de Touya.

-No, ma, es sólo un compañero de clase.

-Y un amigo—completó mi hermano. Yo le envié mi mejor mirada asesina para luego sonreírle a mamá.

-Él fue quien me trajo al hospital—expliqué, pero luego analicé el sentido de las palabras de mi madre -¿Dijiste que está afuera?

-Así es.

No lo puedo creer. ¡Ese cabeza de chorlito!

-¡Le dije que fuera por algo de comer y algún medicamento!-exclamé -¡Por mi culpa enfermó, y ni siquiera va por algo para bajar su propia fiebre!

Mamá me miró asombrada y luego sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi oreja para susurrar algo.

-Te gusta, ¿cierto? Bueno, no te culpo; es todo un bombón.

¡Ah, madre!

Yo me sonrojé sin poder responder; ella se alejó nuevamente y añadió.

-No te preocupes, en ese caso, me encargaré de que el chico coma algo—dicho esto, salió de la habitación, y mi hermano se dedicó a mirar la pared, con el puño apretado.

Creo que ya notaron que Touya es celoso en extremo, desde que yo era una niña pequeña, siempre andaba detrás de mí espantando a cualquier pequeño mocoso que se me acercara, alegando que un monstruo como yo no debería andar alrededor de niños indefensos como aquellos. Pero todos sabemos la verdad: él es sobre protector.

-¿Hablaste con la enfermera? ¿Sabes a qué hora podré irme?—pregunté, sólo por romper el silencio.

-¿No nos escuchaste antes? La señorita inepta ni siquiera quería permitirme el ingreso a la habitación, porque estaba tu novio contigo. ¿Si ustedes no son nada, por qué ella me dijo eso?

Y dale con lo mismo…

-Yo qué sé, será que a él tampoco lo querían dejar entrar y se inventó eso. Nada más.

Sí, nada más. No sentimientos de amor hacia Sakura y no petición formal de noviazgo.

-Ya veo-fue su única respuesta.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y no tuve mucho tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir a Mei Ling encima de mí.

-Oh, Sakura. ¿Estás bien? El tonto de mi primo dijo que tenías una fiebre y que no era nada grave. Pero la fiebre siempre es grave.

Yo empecé a manotear, pugnando por respirar –pues su abrazo empezaba a asfixiarme-. Ella se alejó apenada, y entonces vi a Shaoran entrando con una mano en la nuca.

-Lo lamento, mi prima es muy obstinada.

-Perdona el exceso de confianza. Apenas nos conocemos y yo casi te asfixio con un abrazo-se excusó Mei Ling.

Yo le sonreí y le resté importancia al asunto. Ambas empezamos a hablar de tonterías mientras Touya y Shaoran se miraban aburridos, seguramente sin entender cómo dos chicas podían hablar tanto aún en situaciones como estas.

Poco después, miré de reojo a Shaoran, y él sonrió cálidamente.

Y así, he tomado una decisión. Voy a hacer que Shaoran se fije en mí, cueste lo que cueste.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_¿Qué hay, chicos? Tendrán que disculpar mi tardanza en esta entrega, pero en realidad no tenía ni una pizca de inspiración para terminar el capítulo 7, y, desde que terminé hace unos minutos, me puse a revisar este capítulo._

_De los resultados de mis exámenes, les puedo decir que aprobé todos a excepción de física y matemáticas (se puede decir que soy Sakura… tristemente, sin un tutor como Shaoran); sin embargo, ya he recuperado ambos exámenes y estoy completamente al día con mis estudios, así que hablemos del capítulo._

_Pudimos ver el primer y no muy amistoso encuentro entre Shaoran y Touya, ya me moría de ganas de verlos de nuevo así, discutiendo. También una escena cargada de hormonas y calor, no precisamente producidos por la fiebre (parece que la timidez de Shao en el capítulo pasado se fue tan rápido como apareció)… pero claro, Sakura siempre se desmaya en la peor parte. También pudimos ver lo que muchas estábamos esperando, la aparición del rival de Shaoran y… hablando de Shaoran… no se habrán dado un beso, pero llamarse por sus nombres de pila es un paso hacia la confianza, ¿no?_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, porque yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Respecto al próximo capítulo, no les puedo avanzar mucho en realidad XD, mejor esperen jajaja._

_Gracias por los reviews; lastimosamente, por falta de tiempo, no he podido escribir las respuestas a ellos antes, pero ya están arriba, en mi perfil._

_Un beso a todos,_

_Flor del cerezo._


	7. Kuss

_¡Hola chicos! Aquí está el capítulo número siete de esta historia escrita por una desquiciada… espero que la disfruten. Ya saben que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, al menos no los principales… y su uso aquí es sin ánimo de lucro._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**CAPÍTULO VII: Kuss.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que me permitieran salir del hospital, envuelta en un par de cobertores que mamá había traído para mí, mi hermano me llevaba abrazada como si temiera que me fuera a caer mientras me dirigía al auto, y un poco más atrás, iba mi madre cargada con un par de bolsas llenas de medicamentos, la mitad de ellos comprados "por si acaso", y no por fórmula médica.

Me acosté en el asiento trasero, y finalmente pregunté:

-¿A qué hora se fue Shaoran?

Mi hermano soltó un gruñido, pero mi madre sonrió enviándome una mirada pícara por el espejo, antes de volver a mirar al frente.

-Hace poco, realmente. Tuve que convencerlo de que no había peligro y te iban a dar de alta para que se fuera tranquilo.

¿En serio? ¡Qué dulce!

-Ya veo—respondí simplemente, luego pregunté –¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y media.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Shaoran se fue hace poco? ¿Habrá comido algo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Su fiebre habrá cedido?

Con estos pensamientos me acosté en mi cama, ya enfundada en una gruesa pijama, y cubierta hasta la nariz. Mamá me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de mi habitación seguida por Touya, quien me envió una mirada mal disimulada de alivio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Desperté a las diez de la mañana, sintiéndome como nueva. Salí de la cama de un salto, y bajé corriendo las escaleras, en dirección a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Pero encontré algo que me sorprendió.

¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí a esta hora?

-Buenos días, Touya—lo saludé, él, que había estado sirviendo un vaso de jugo de melón, me volteó a mirar, y sonrió.

-¿Qué hay?—dijo –Veo que estás mejor; bueno, eso es porque eres un monstruo; ningún ser humano se curaría tan rápido.

¡Oh, hermano!

Cuando era pequeña me juré a mí misma que un día crecería tanto como un poste de luz, y lo aplastaría con mis enormes pies. Ahora puedo decir que la sola idea es ridícula –pero interesante-, sin embargo, todavía hay algo que puedo hacer.

-¡Auch!—exclamó él al recibir mi fuerte pisotón –Tienes pies de monstruo, eso es indudable.

-Eso te lo mereces, por baboso.

-Calla y come-me dijo, mirando la mesa. Yo volteé también y descubrí un desayuno servido: huevos revueltos, pan integral y jugo de melón.

¡Qué tierno!

Pero no se me olvida que me dijo monstruo. Y ahora tengo una excusa para acceder a la mejor venganza.

-¡Hermanito!—exclamé mientras me colgaba de su cuello, justo como hacían las chicas cuando él estaba en preparatoria.

Él empezó a balbucear, nervioso.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Yo me reí a carcajadas y él bajó la guardia, entonces quedó recostado contra el refrigerador y yo frente a él sin poder contener la risa.

-Quítate de una vez, monstruo—gritó –Demonios, no eres más que una apestosa y enorme morsa.

Ok, la venganza al estilo constrictor ha terminado. Tiempo de volver a lo de antes.

-¡Deja de pisarme, maldición!—gritó exasperado al recibir mi pequeño regalito. Yo sonreí mientras me sentaba a comer. Una vez terminé, subí a mi habitación.

Después de pasar algunas horas en la cama viendo comerciales de televisión sobre algún artefacto maravilloso que aspiraba cualquier tipo de suciedad y servía como aparato de masajes para quitar la celulitis al mismo tiempo por un precio increíble –tan increíble que a lo largo del comercial jamás lo mencionaron-, me levanté dispuesta a tomar un baño y ponerme decente.

Evité tardar demasiado en la ducha, y al salir me puse unos pantalones anchos negros y una blusa sin mangas de rayas blancas y negras; me sujeté parte del cabello en un par de trenzas y ordené un poco mi habitación. Al terminar, me di cuenta que, según el reloj, mis compañeros habían salido de clases veinte minutos atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que oyera el timbre.

-Abre tú, hermano-exclamé, pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

¿Y ahora dónde se metió?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, hasta llegar al corredor; revisé la pizarra de avisos y tenía una nota: _"Monstruo voy a casa de Yuki. No incendies la casa"._ Maldije en voz baja pero el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

¿Quién será?

Digo, la última vez que abrí la puerta y estaba sola en casa no me fue muy bien que digamos…

Pero bueno, ahora no puede pasar nada malo. Estoy vestida y peinada.

-¿Quién es?—pregunté.

-Soy yo—respondió una voz masculina. Yo abrí rápidamente y me abalancé sobre su dueño.

-¡Eriol!—grité mientras lo abrazaba, él me correspondió divertido.

-También te extrañe—me dijo riéndose. Detrás de él pude ver dos figuras: Tomoyo y Shaoran.

Pero algo extraño pasaba. Tomoyo no se me había abalanzado al verme, y eso era algo de lo cual preocuparse, conociéndola. Me solté del abrazo de Eriol y me acerqué a ella con cierta duda. No se movió.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿pasa algo?—pregunté.

-¿Qué si pasa algo, qué si pasa algo preguntas?—exclamó -¡Claro que pasa algo!

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Y ese comportamiento tan inusual en ella? No sé de qué habla Tomoyo, pero creo que mis vecinos no tienen que enterarse de todo.

Les hice una seña a los tres y entramos a la casa, se descalzaron y luego tomé a Tomoyo del brazo obligándola a entrar conmigo a la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo-chan?

Ella me miró a los ojos. En ellos se podía ver lágrimas a punto de salir. El corazón se me encogió; Tomoyo no es una persona a la que se vea llorar muy a menudo.

-¿No te das cuenta?—preguntó –Antes de mi viaje a Francia estábamos tan unidas como siempre. Andábamos juntas para cualquier parte y yo siempre tenía la oportunidad de grabar alguna que otra escena tuya con la cámara. Hablábamos todo el tiempo; éramos las primeras en saberlo todo de la otra. Ahora nos hemos alejado, Sakura, siento como si entre las dos lo que había antes estuviera desapareciendo.

Ella dejó de mirarme y agachó su cabeza. Yo sentí que la mía daba demasiadas vueltas para asimilar lo que me decía. Tuve que esperar algunos segundos antes de entender todo.

Y tiene razón.

-Tomoyo-chan… perdóname; ha sido todo por mi culpa. Estos días me he alejado mucho de ti, y me he encerrado en mis propios problemas. Para mí no ha sido fácil, amiga. Hay muchas cosas que han pasado y que no sabes. Descubrí quién me gusta, y desde entonces no he estado tranquila.

Ella levantó su rostro, bañado en lágrimas.

-Antes, yo hubiera sido la primera en enterarse de tu fiebre, de que estuviste en el hospital por ello. Te llamé varias veces el día que faltaste a la clase de inglés para hablar contigo, pero no respondiste. No quiero que funcionemos como siamesas que requieren de la otra para subsistir, sólo quiero que volvamos a ser como antes. Y admito que esto también es culpa mía. Me he distraído tanto con Eriol que ni siquiera había notado muchas cosas…

Nunca había pasado esto. Nunca.

-No digas más, amiga. Sólo olvidémoslo, no tiene sentido pensar en ello. De ahora en adelante pasaremos más tiempo juntas, ¿qué hay de esa tarde de domingo de chicas que habías prometido? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y me mostró una de sus sonrisas.

-Tienes razón, como siempre, Sakura-chan. Pero no esperaré hasta el domingo para que me cuentes, tendrás que hacerlo ahora.

Yo sonreí, aliviada, porque todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Ah no, ahora no. Mi tutor y tu muy apuesto novio están esperando afuera; sería una falta de cortesía dejarlos allí.

Ella me empujó suavemente.

-Cuida tus palabras, pues eso de "tu muy apuesto novio" puede provocar los celos de su "muy posesiva novia"-bromeó –Además, tu ya tienes un prospecto de novio que es bastante apuesto y popular, quédatelo.

Yo me eché a reír mientras caminábamos abrazadas hacia la sala, donde estaban esperándonos, Eriol con una sonrisa, y Shaoran concentrado en unas fotografías que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Yo le hice una seña a Eriol para que hiciera silencio y me acerqué por detrás a Shaoran. Noté que miraba una ridícula fotografía que me habían tomado a los cinco años, donde salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con una paleta en la mano, y dejando ver mi boca desdentada.

-¿Por qué estás mirando esa foto?-el saltó por el susto. Yo contuve la risa.

-No estaba mirando ninguna foto en particular-exclamó poco después.

¿Qué no?

-Ya…--respondí yo –Ah, y buenas tardes, Shaoran.

Desde su lugar, Tomoyo me miró asombrada.

-No te creas tan importante como para que yo esté mirando tus fotos—replicó él.

No, si no me creo nada…

-En lo absoluto. Pero bueno, evidentemente no te interesa nada de este lugar, así que no quiero ser grosera pero… ¿a qué has venido?—pregunté. Me miró bastante sorprendido.

Y es el momento en que yo aún no entiendo porqué dije eso. Pero no tiene nada que ver con desear oírlo decir algo como "he venido a verte, ¿qué no es obvio? Ayer estuve muy preocupado por ti".

Eso jamás.

-Vine porque la maestra me pidió que te adelantara en el tema de hoy, pero si no quieres…

Oh sí, hoy salté clase de matemáticas. Esa sí es una buena noticia.

-Pues ya qué, estás aquí, ¿no?

Él me envió una mirada asesina, que yo me limité a ignorar, luego Eriol tosió suavemente.

-Nosotros veníamos a ver cómo estabas, pero sabemos que tienen cosas que hacer, así que los dejamos para que estudien—dijo mientras miraba a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se me acercó sonriendo.

-Por cierto, aquí están los apuntes del resto de las clases—comentó, entregándome tres cuadernos.

-Gracias—respondí mientras aceptaba su abrazo de despedida.

-Veo que las cosas marchan muy bien con "Shaoran"—susurró a mi oído. Yo, como es natural, me sonrojé.

¿Qué está pensando? Es decir, el hecho de que nos llamemos por el nombre de pila no quiere decir absolutamente nada.

-Adiós, Tomoyo-chan-balbuceé mientras los acompañaba a la puerta, y me despedía de Eriol con un gesto de la mano. Cuando se fueron, cerré y encontré a LI mirándome aburrido.

-No has almorzado, ¿verdad?—pregunté.

-No, pero no importa.

-Descuida, yo estaba a punto de prepararme algo de comer.

Él se encogió de hombros, y yo noté que tenía su mochila en la mano.

-Primero vamos a mi habitación para que dejes tu morral.

-Lo que sea.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos frente a mi alcoba. Yo abrí la puerta sintiéndome aliviada de haber limpiado previamente. Esta no será una mansión como la de los Li, pero al menos me tomé la molestia de dejar mi habitación presentable.

Al entrar, él se quedó viendo todo detenidamente. La cama de tamaño mediano con un cobertor de color púrpura cubierto con estrellas negras, el enorme afiche de Bleach –cortesía de la última Animexpo en Tokyo-, las repisas llenas de peluches en las paredes, el piso desgastado de madera, el gran espejo y, debajo de él, el enorme escritorio con los libros abiertos y desordenados. Del otro lado se encontraba el televisor encima de una mesa, y debajo el reproductor de DVD.

-¿Ésta es tu habitación?

Tremendo bobo.

-No, es el baño.

Él me miró mal y yo me eché a reír.

-Deja de poner esa expresión de chico malo todo el tiempo, ¿quieres?

-¿Dónde dejo esto?—preguntó levantando su mochila, e ignorando mi último comentario.

Lo que sea…

-Sobre mi cama.

Él obedeció y ambos bajamos a la cocina. Y hora del gran dilema.

¿Qué preparo de almuerzo?

-¿Está bien si preparo yakimeshi?—pregunté, al ver que tenía todos los ingredientes en casa.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Vaya, con esa ayuda…

Saqué todos los ingredientes del refrigerador, y empecé a pelar ajo, entonces Shaoran tomó un cuchillo y empezó a picar el pimiento. Yo continué en mi labor sin decir nada; hasta que extendí mi mano para tomar la zanahoria, empujé accidentalmente la botella de aceite de ajonjolí, y parte de su contenido empezó a esparcirse por la mesa.

-Estamos un poco más torpes que de costumbre, ¿no?

Yo me sonrojé pero le di un suave codazo en la cintura antes de empezar a limpiar. Las manos me temblaban más que nunca, y no paraba de maldecir mientras deslizaba el paño húmedo sobre la mesa, y adivinen…

Oh sí.

No supe qué decir mientras contemplaba en silencio los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. La salsa de soya ahora formaba un simpático montón líquido en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!—grité; sin pensarlo mucho, me incliné para recoger los pedazos de vidrio, pero los apreté con tanta fuerza que uno de ellos me hizo un profundo corte en la palma de la mano derecha -¡Joder!—grité mientras observaba mi mano y sentía las lágrimas llenar mis ojos.

Sí, soy una estúpida. Gracias por notarlo.

De pronto, Shaoran me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a levantar. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y abrió la llave del lavaplatos, para así limpiar mi herida. Yo me sentí avergonzada, pues me había rodeado con sus brazos y sentía sus tranquilos latidos dar contra mi espalda. Lo miré fijamente mientras él observaba concentrado mis manos. Poco a poco, sus latidos se fueron acelerando, y casi podría decir que se sonrojó.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

Me volteó a mirar. Yo le sostuve la mirada y permanecimos así por unos segundos, hasta que él se acercó más a mí y…

Y…

Me besó.

La casa empezó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, y de repente el suelo sobre el que estaba parada parecía desvanecerse. Las rodillas se me empezaron a aflojar y el estómago me dio un vuelco…

Vale, ya sé que estoy hablando como típica adolescente cursi enamorada, pero en este momento es lo único que mi cerebro puede procesar.

Y quiero que sea así por mucho, mucho más tiempo.

Pero mi cerebro pareció sufrir una enorme sacudida en el momento en que abrí mi boca por inercia, y él empezó a besarme con más ganas, moviendo su lengua dentro de mi boca lentamente. Dejé de ser consciente de todo, y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras correspondía el beso.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, abrazados y besándonos en la cocina de mi casa como si no hubiera mundo, ni tiempo, ni espacio. O al menos eso sentía yo. Cuando la falta de oxígeno nos hizo detener el beso, nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro, con la respiración agitada e intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Volvimos a besarnos una vez más, en esta ocasión, de manera más profunda y sin dejo de timidez; era como un sueño, pero sus movimientos parecían demasiado reales, tan emocionantes, salvajes y al mismo tiempo tiernos. Tan excitantes.

De un momento a otro, él se separó de mí y siguió cocinando como si nada. Una vez mis pulmones obtuvieron el aire necesario y mis piernas volvieron a funcionar, fui por una escoba para recoger los vidrios de la botella de salsa, y empecé a limpiar, pero aún hay algo que no puedo comprender.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ambos comíamos con la mirada fija en nuestros platos, y no podría describir la cantidad de pensamientos que cruzaban mi cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente, abrí la boca, sólo por decir algo.

-Eres bueno en la cocina.

Él levantó la mirada finalmente.

-Tú has hecho la mayoría.

Los dos volvimos a nuestro plato, y continuamos en ese estado de mutismo hasta que yo recogí todo y me dispuse a lavarlo.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

-Está bien, ya lo hago yo—respondí.

Al final él terminó convenciéndome, y, una vez lavó todo, subimos a mi habitación. Él se quedó de pie mirando el póster de Bleach que estaba en la pared, dónde aparecía Ichigo en forma Shinigami con su katana empuñada, y en segundo plano, Byakuya y Zaraki mirando en direcciones opuestas, el primero con su característico aire de frialdad, y el segundo, con una mirada cruel. Sonrió un poco antes de decir:

-Al menos tienes buen gusto.

Sin hacerle mucho caso, me senté en la cama y le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo. Pronto nos enfrascamos en una "muy interesante" conversación sobre dos temas de matemáticas, de los que no entendí absolutamente nada, en realidad, así que, después de casi una hora, completamente frustrada, me acosté sobre la cama. Shaoran me imitó como si yo le hubiera dado la confianza para hacerlo.

-Deberías estudiar un poco más. No tienes ni una sola base para este tema, ni para los demás.

Yo suspiré pesadamente. Aún no sé cómo rayos aprobé la secundaria con esas notas en matemáticas. Creo que es porque los profesores se encariñan conmigo en el curso de verano y deciden ayudarme.

-Lo siento, no sirvo para esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos, y yo finalmente me atreví a formular la pregunta que me había estado consumiendo.

-Oye… ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?

Él supo exactamente a qué me estaba refiriendo, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, pero se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Fue un beso, tonta.

Qué bobo.

-Sé perfectamente lo que fue, Shaoran. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Él me miró fijamente por varios segundos antes de abrir la boca para responder.

-No lo sé, un estúpido impulso, o algo así. Sólo prometo que no volverá a pasar.

¿Un estúpido impulso? ¿Sólo eso?

Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podía haber sido? ¿Qué se había enamorado de mí?

_Eres idiota o te haces, definitivamente._

-Ya. No te preocupes por eso, no es nada grave-respondí algo desubicada. Y contrariada.

Con esas palabras, estaba más que claro que Shaoran no se iba a enamorar de mí. No mariposas en el estómago cuando me hablaba, no enorme felicidad al mínimo contacto físico… eso era sólo algo que me sucedía a mí. Que me sucede… y que espero que no me suceda más. Porque esto no tiene futuro.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con mis crisis de lo que sea que son. En fin.

Después de algunos minutos, logré concentrarme y entender un poco más el tema del cual me hablaba. No es como si de verdad me hubiera puesto a pensar en él sin dar tregua a mi cerebro.

Necesito ayuda profesional con urgencia. Y un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate estaría bien.

Y un Shaoran inflable, si no es mucha molestia.

_Estás enferma._

Estuvimos algunas horas haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas que parecían ser interminables, cuando por fin resolvimos el último –aunque seguramente él sólo lo hubiera hecho en menos de la mitad del tiempo pero al fin y al cabo la que debía aprender soy yo-; arrojé el cuaderno al otro extremo de la cama y suspiré pesadamente mientras me recostaba sobre la almohada, él sólo se rió.

En ese momento, el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

-Oh, genial, llegó el que hacía falta—dije, poniendo sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos en palabras.

-Déjame adivinar… tu hermano.

-Qué inteligente.

Él se puso tenso enseguida, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Es demasiado obvia la simpatía que se profesan estos dos.

-Ya llegué, monstruo-gritó Touya desde el primer piso.

-Por última vez, ¡no me digas monstruo!—exclamé como respuesta.

Él subió las escaleras rápidamente, y al pasar frente a mi cuarto se quedó completamente tieso.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos… ciento cincuenta y cinco segundos…

-¿Qué demonios hace ese mocoso en mi casa?

Ya se estaba tardando.

-Te he dicho que no es ningún mocoso. Vino para ayudarme con matemáticas, es mi tutor, Touya-le respondí ácidamente.

-No me interesa quién sea, pero no puede estar aquí, menos cuando no hay nadie más en la casa.

Qué tonto.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté –Él viene única y exclusivamente a enseñarme matemáticas.

-No digas estupideces, monstruo.

Es inútil discutir con una pared, igual sucede con alguien cuyo cerebro parece estar hecho de cemento.

-No las digas tú. Sé que mamá no pondría ningún problema.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido y se alejó sin decir nada, yo volteé a mirar a Shaoran, y su ceño estaba tan fruncido como antes.

-Vaya hermano que tienes-luego me sonrió –Creo que es todo por hoy, ¿No te parece?

¡No!

-Pero…

-Además debes adelantarte, mañana tenemos inglés y japonés, y no asististe a la clase de hoy.

Bah.

_¡Dile que se quede, dile que se quede!_

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por todo, te acompaño a la puerta.

Él asintió mientras se levantaba para guardar sus cosas y salir.

-Nos vemos mañana-me dijo una vez estábamos afuera.

-Sí-me limité a decir con una sonrisa, que él me correspondió.

¡Me correspondió!

Y no de esas sonrisas burlonas, sino de aquellas sonrisas sinceras y poco frecuentes en él.

Creí derretirme en ese momento, pero en lugar de ello, cerré la puerta y me recosté sobre ella, seguramente con cara de… no sé de qué, pero así.

-No te apoyes ahí, con tu peso seguramente la rompes. Y quita esa cara, monstruo, me estás asustando.

¡Este baboso…!

-¡No es asunto tuyo!—grité mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Me senté a copiar los apuntes de Tomoyo en mi cuaderno; por fortuna, los avances no eran muchos, o al menos no los suficientes como para que no entendiera nada. Hice una consulta de química que había dejado para último momento, y bajé a cenar cuando mamá me llamó.

-Hola ma-saludé sonriendo. Mi madre me miraba con algo de cansancio en el rostro, pero aún así, sonreía; se estaba quitando la chaqueta y al parecer había tenido un día duro -¿Qué tal estuvo todo hoy?

Ella suspiró pesadamente mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-Un poco difícil, cariño. Las modelos llegaron casi una hora más tarde de lo esperado, y la sesión se hizo mucho más larga ya que eran alérgicas a la marca de maquillaje que trajo Sousuke.

Pobre mamá. La vida de fotógrafo no es tan sencilla como puede parecer.

Yo asentí mientras la abrazaba suavemente. En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Me acerqué a la mesa y levanté el auricular.

-¿Hola?

­**-Sakura, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?**

-¡Hola papá!-saludé -¿Cómo te ha ido?

**-Bien, querida. Me he instalado y he empezado a trabajar en la excavación. Aún no hacemos un descubrimiento significativo, pero sé que será muy gratificante en cuanto lo logremos.**

-Me alegra mucho, papá. Sé que eso es lo que siempre has deseado.

**-Así es. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?**

Yo suspiré, imaginando qué decirle a mi padre.

"Nada especial, pa, sólo me nació una fascinación obsesiva por uno de mis compañeros, con el cual salté una clase y me quedé sin camisa en medio del delirio de una fiebre".

-Bueno… me ha ido bien. Ayer estuve un poco enferma, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.

**-¿Estás segura, linda?**-me preguntó **-¿No prefieres que viaje y…?**

¿No es adorable? De acuerdo, eso suena a lo que diría sobre un cachorro, pero es igual.

-No, descuida; estoy bien.

Él suspiró.

**-Muy bien. Pero si tienes alguna otra molestia, por favor avísame, Sakura. Ten la certeza de que sólo necesito comprar un pasaje de avión y…**

-Tranquilo, papá.

**-Debo colgar, cariño. Prometo llamarte pronto.**

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Espero que te vaya de maravilla mientras estás allí, y quiero enterarme de todos los detalles cuando estés aquí.

**-Buenas noches, Sakura. **

-Adiós, papá.

Colgué el teléfono con una sensación de tranquilidad en el pecho. Hablar con papá siempre me produce ese tipo de bienestar, desde que era una niña tan pequeña que no podía bajar sin ayuda de mi cama, y él me leía todas esas historias fantásticas hasta que se dormía sobre mi almohada, exhausto por la jornada que hacía parte de su rutina. Mi padre tiene el don de calmar a las personas con su voz, y la voluntad de hacerlo aunque esté realmente agotado.

Luego de eso, relaté brevemente la conversación a mamá y mi hermano mientras cenábamos, y una vez terminamos, recogí los platos y los llevé a la cocina para lavarlos. Pero no conté con que la cocina me traería_ recuerdos._

Algo así como Shaoran lavando mi herida en el lavaplatos, Shaoran acariciando mis manos, Shaoran mirándome y… _besándome._

Y digo, eso es el peor ataque a las hormonas que una chica pueda sufrir. No hablo del simple hecho del beso, sino por la FORMA tan increíblemente… _emocionante _del beso.

Y luego, tenía que arruinarse mi "historia de amor" con su definitiva declaración al respecto.

Olvídenlo, estoy divagando.

Luego de lavar los platos, subí a mi habitación, con la idea medianamente alentadora de que ya había hecho la tarea. Me puse pijama y me acosté a ver cualquier cosa que saliera en la televisión, y que mereciera al menos un mínimo grado de atención. El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo mi búsqueda.

-¿Diga?—dije, no de muy buen ánimo.

**-Cielos, sí que estás feliz**-ironizó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Tommy… ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunté.

**-La pregunta es, ¿Cómo has estado tú? Parece que te hubiera sucedido algo malo…**

-Es una historia larga.

-**¿Tienes idea de cuánto tienes para contarme?**

-Definitivamente, pero no lo puedo hacer por teléfono… han sido demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas de esta manera.

**-No discutiré eso, pero espero que realmente me digas todo mañana, no puedo aguantar más sin saber exactamente qué ha pasado.**

-Entonces mañana sí irás al instituto.

**-¿Por qué habría de faltar?**

Porque parece que es lo único que has hecho estos días…

Sí, estoy de mal humor ahora… y el porqué cambio de temperamento con facilidad, no es algo que deba interesarles.

-Olvídalo, Tomoyo. Como ves, ando de un humor negro.

Ella suspiró.

**-Sí, eso veo. Pero no te preocupes, el tal SHAORAN que te tiene así tendrá que pagar por ello.**

Yo casi me reí.

-No te preocupes, el problema es mío por no entender las cosas que tengo que entender… en fin, que pases buena noche.

Ella pareció desconcertada por un momento, pero luego se despidió también. Colgué el teléfono y me abracé a la almohada hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida, de tal manera que la casa se hubiera podido caer y yo jamás me habría dado cuenta.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Y esa es toda la historia-finalicé, después de haberle contado a Tomoyo con detalle todos los acontecimientos que desconocía. En lugar de mirarme asombrada, ella mantenía la mirada fija en su sándwich, probablemente analizando todo lo que yo le acababa de contar. Mientras seguía sumida en su mutismo, me recosté en el césped y me puse a ver alrededor; no había nada fuera de lo común: a un lado, Chiharu casi ahorcando a Yamazaki, Naoko leyendo sola en un rincón junto al edificio, Rika tejiendo al lado de un par de chicas, y Akane hablando con sus amigas a poca distancia de un grupo de chicos, con los cuales intercambiaba miradas un tanto extrañas.

-A mí lo que me parece-empezó, mientras me miraba fijamente –Es que tú le gustas.

¿Eh?

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunté, mirándola como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza. No todos los días escuchas alguien decir que le gustas a Li.

-Lo que escuchaste, Saku. No conozco muy bien a Li, pero pienso que le gustas, o mínimo, no le eres indiferente. No andas besando gente por ahí sólo por impulso.

-Sí eres un chico, sí-apunté –No hay posibilidad alguna de que yo le guste a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… es él.

Él, el perfecto… dechado de virtudes y modelo justo de la exactitud.

-Tendrás que darme argumentos más sólidos si quieres convencerme de lo contrario, Sakura. Por su actitud, su forma de tratarte y de hablar contigo, es sencillamente obvio que le gustas.

-No lo creo.

-Pues yo sí.

Bueno, es cierto que ella siempre ha tenido una capacidad analítica mayor que la mía en cuanto a actitudes de personas se trata pero… ¿sería posible que…?

No, definitivamente no. No hay ni riesgo de que él esté enamorado de mí.

¿O sí?

**Continuará…**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_En medio de la semana de receso del colegio, empecé a adelantar el capítulo VIII, y logré terminarlo hoy, así que aquí tienen en VII; como de costumbre, la respuesta a reviews ya está en mi perfil._

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? Debo confesar que desde un principio había pensado que era necesaria una pequeña discusión entre Sakura y Tomoyo, pues como sabrán, Tommy no ha tenido demasiada participación en esta historia y ¡ya era hora de que hiciera el reclamo! xD. Respecto al título del cap… no, no confundí la I con la U; tenía planeado titularlo Beso, pero en español y en inglés me parecía demasiado aburrido, así que decidí ponerlo en alemán xD._

_El yakimeshi es un plato japonés, como se pudieron dar cuenta jajaja. Sus ingredientes varían de acuerdo con la receta y bueno… ¡es realmente delicioso!_

_¿Se nota demasiado que me gusta bleach? ¡Lo siento xD!_

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Katsumi00. ¡Caro, feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando súper y te agrade encontrar la alerta de capítulo en tu correo, un besote y muchas gracias por apoyarme._

_Del próximo cap, les puedo decir que finalmente entran en acción Koji y Akane… y que de nuevo hay una aventura relacionada con medicamentos… ¡ya se darán cuenta! xD._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Ahí se ven._


	8. Oportunidades

_¡Konnichiwa! Aquí de regreso, después de una ausencia relativamente prolongada. Espero disfruten el capítulo._

_Ya sabemos que CCS no me pertenece… ¿Para qué recordarlo siempre? Ah, sí, derechos de autor._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo VIII: Oportunidades.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Aún pensaba en las palabras de Tomoyo mientras ella corría en búsqueda de la pelota que no había podido alcanzar después del golpe que le di con la raqueta. En efecto, estábamos en la clase de deportes y jugábamos tenis uno a uno.

Resulta imposible considerar siquiera la idea de que yo, una chica en todo su torpe esplendor, podría llegar a gustarle a Li Shaoran. Pero no he podido sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado, Sakura!—exclamó Tomoyo alertándome, pero era demasiado tarde. La pelota de tenis había impactado justo contra mi frente, y ahora yo era un bonito cuerpo que yacía de espaldas en medio de la cancha, en una pose seguramente ridícula o... qué sé yo.

Sí, me reiría a carcajadas de mi estupidez, de no ser porque me duele la cabeza como si me dieran martillazos… tan fuerte y constante.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?—me preguntó una voz, que sonaba bastante distorsionada.

Yo traté de abrir los ojos, pero la luz invadió mi mente de una manera tan brusca que los cerré casi inmediatamente.

-¡Alguien que la lleve a la enfermería!—exclamó la misma voz, que pude identificar como la de Tomoyo.

-Yo lo…--comenzó a decir Shaoran, yo casi gritaba "¡Sí, sí!", pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-¡Yo la llevo!—exclamó nada más y nada menos que Koji. De haber estado en otra situación, seguramente yo me habría dado cabezazos contra un poste.

Sí, mi suerte está maldita.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, sentí que un par de brazos robustos me levantaban. No dije nada cuando Koji me pegó a su pecho de manera un tanto exagerada, ni tampoco cuando empezó a caminar rápidamente como si yo no pesara nada.

Me cargó suavemente por el patio, y una vez entramos al edificio, se detuvo un momento; por primera vez desde que me había alzado, abrí los ojos y descubrí que me estaba mirando fijamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme, al recordar aquella conversación donde él me había pedido que saliéramos juntos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, no te preocupes.

Él asintió y reanudó la marcha, al mismo ritmo que antes; poco después, ambos estábamos frente a la puerta blanca, de la cual colgaba un letrero donde se leía en letras rojas "ENFERMERÍA". Abrió la puerta y entró aún sin soltarme; yo observé a mi alrededor tratando de ver a la encargada en medio de la enorme habitación blanca, y finalmente la encontré atendiendo una chica que yacía en una de las camillas.

-Buenas tardes, señora Morinozuka-saludó Koji cordialmente.

Una mujer bajita de contextura gruesa –que se hacía más notoria debido al estrecho traje blanco-, largo y alborotado cabello rizado y rostro excesivamente maquillado levantó la mirada por un momento, y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Sakura?—preguntó -¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Recibió un golpe en la frente con una pelota de tenis-explicó Koji. La mujer de cabellos negros se levantó rápidamente, y le indicó con un gesto que me recostara en la camilla; una vez allí, me examinó la frente por algunos segundos.

-No parece ser nada grave, pero deberá tomar algún comprimido para el dolor de cabeza, y cuidar la herida, ya que lo más posible es que se forme hematoma.

Yo gruñí por primera vez. No es que la idea de andar por la vida con la frente morada resulte muy alentadora.

-Tranquila, linda, no es nada que no se solucione con un poco de maquillaje.

No me gusta el maquillaje, y aún así se notaría. Ahora tengo que caminar por ahí seguramente con una hinchazón de un bonito y llamativo color en la cara; justo la apariencia adecuada para averiguar si le gusto a Shaoran Li. Porque lo voy a averiguar.

-Muchas gracias, señora Morinozuka-dije después de algunos minutos. Me puse de pie lentamente, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir, y cuando Koji hizo el ademán de alzarme nuevamente, lo rechacé con un gesto. Recibí el sobre de comprimidos de manos de la enfermera y el vaso de agua, tomé una de las pastillas, guardando el sobre de vuelta en mis bolsillos y salí tras agradecerle nuevamente, seguida de Koji.

Ambos caminamos hacia el patio, esperando encontrar a nuestros compañeros jugando en la cancha; sin embargo, al llegar no había nadie por allí. Miré a Sakata con un gesto de duda, que pude ver reflejado en el rostro de él, y consulté mi reloj: quedaba más de media clase para terminar la jornada, así que no entendía cuál podría ser la razón de lo que ocurría.

-¡Ya sé!—exclamó él, en un momento, haciéndome saltar por el sobresalto –Disculpa—añadió avergonzado al ver mi expresión.

-No te preocupes-respondí yo –Pero dime, ¿Sabes dónde están?

Él asintió suavemente.

-Recuerda que el profesor dijo que debíamos empezar a pensar en el festival de deportes; seguramente están en el salón hablando de eso.

¡Cierto! Y cómo olvidar que algunos días atrás el profesor me insistió en participar en varios deportes, como he hecho todos los años; el festival de deportes es lo único en lo que me puedo sentir verdaderamente destacada.

-Tienes razón, vamos entonces-contesté, antes de voltearme para empezar a caminar hacia el edificio, pero la mano de ´él me tomó por la muñeca, suavemente. Volteé a mirarlo sorprendida, y descubrí su gesto avergonzado.

-Escucha, Sakura… no me gustaría presionarte, pero quisiera saber tu respuesta a la pregunta del martes—murmuró tímidamente.

Yo me sonrojé.

¿Cómo decirle que no, así tan tranquilamente? No puedo aceptar salir con él, ni ser su novia, pero ¿Hay alguna manera de hacérselo saber sin herirlo?

Sí, estoy actuando como si estuviera perdidamente enamorado de mí cuando lo más probable es que sólo sienta una ligera atracción, pero lo que más odio es lastimar a alguien.

-Verás, Koji… la verdad es que siento que en este momento no sería lo más adecuado.

-No te gusto… comprendo—respondió sonriendo levemente.

Yo lo miré atentamente; a decir verdad, el chico no lucía nada mal con su cabello negro corto, ojos color marrón coronados por largas pestañas que, a pesar de su forma, no afeminaban su rostro, espesas cejas negras, piel trigueña y cuerpo bien trabajado. Sin embargo, carecía de esa particular expresión de burla o seriedad según el momento, de la postura arrogante y aristocrática, de la voz grave, del tono de ironía, de…

_Deja de compararlos. No son dos personas iguales, son individuos distintos que no tienen nada que ver._

-En este momento no me llama la atención nadie, Koji-mentí –Pero eso no significa que no haya la posibilidad de que me guste alguien en un futuro.

¡Mentirosa! ¡Sucia y despreciable mentirosa! Eso soy, sembrando ilusiones donde no debería.

Él sonrió animado, y me miró a los ojos por unos instantes, antes de hablar:

-Entonces quiero que hagas algo por mí, Sakura-yo lo miré atentamente –Me gustaría que me dejaras intentarlo, tratar de acercarme a ti, convertirme en tu amigo y tal vez con el tiempo, en algo más.

_¡No le des esperanzas, olvídalo!_

Pero quiere ser mi amigo…

_El va tras otra cosa, quiere llegar a gustarte, y tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible._

Pero lo comprenderá con el tiempo.

_Eso o terminará lastimado por ti, y te odiará._

-Claro, no veo ningún problema en ello—respondí nerviosamente, ignorando la batalla que se desataba en mi interior. Él me sonrió, con un gesto de esperanza que aumentó mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Suspiré, repitiéndome una y otra vez que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Empezamos a caminar, y no habíamos avanzado mucho cuando él me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

-Llegué bastante tarde a casa, del mismo modo, no pude levantarme temprano y mi madre me permitió faltar a clases.

Él detuvo su marcha por un momento para mirarme con duda

-¿Llegaste tarde a casa?

-Así es; en mi opinión, debía haber salido mucho más temprano, pero la doctora consideraba que debía practicarme algunos exámenes más, y tal vez incluso pasar la noche en el hospital. Afortunadamente, los resultados de los primeros exámenes la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-¿Hospital?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, Shaoran me encontró desmayada en un pasillo y llamó a una ambulancia para recogernos a ambos. Al llegar al hospital, me practicaron varios exámenes, y al final me recetaron algunos medicamentos. Finalmente pude salir en la noche.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el hospital?-exclamó -¡Pudiste haberme llamado!, no sólo eso, ¡No permitiste que te llevara a la enfermería y terminaste desmayándote!

Yo lo miré asombrada.

¿Cómo es posible que él se preocupe por mí de esa manera?

¿Cómo es posible que alguien se preocupe así por mí? Alguien además de mi familia, Tomoyo… y tal vez Shaoran.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, no fue nada grave, y además, como puedes ver, ya estoy mucho mejor. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Koji.

Él suspiró.

-De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón; sin embargo, me gustaría que confiaras más en mí cuando tienes dificultades. Yo te puedo ayudar, y quiero hacerlo, sabes que es así, ¿no?

No pude evitar sonrojarme –últimamente es lo único que hago- al escuchar sus palabras. Una persona dispuesta a quererme, a apoyarme y a preocuparse por mí siempre. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Una persona de la cual yo podría, y debería enamorarme.

-Gracias por ser así conmigo, Koji-murmuré, conmovida. Realmente no merezco que alguien se preocupe de este modo por mí, no cuando le estoy dando falsas esperanzas.

O es que, ¿podría yo olvidar a Shaoran?

No es que llevemos una relación de mucho tiempo, una amistad realmente sólida y tengamos un anillo de compromiso matrimonial. De hecho, no es como si él siquiera esté enamorado de mí.

Él pasó una mano por mis hombros tímidamente y me dijo al oído:

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Sakura.

Dicho esto, me soltó y empezó a caminar lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

-Vamos, antes de que alguien nos vea y piense que estamos saltando clase.

Yo me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. Poco después estábamos de pie frente a la puerta del salón. Él golpeó la puerta suavemente, y poco después encontramos al profesor frente a nosotros.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Kinomoto?—preguntó al verme -¿Estás segura que no necesitas descansar en la enfermería?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, no fue nada más que un pequeño golpe.

Él asintió y se apartó de la puerta para que pudiéramos seguir. Caminé hacia mi lugar, enfrentando la mirada curiosa de Shaoran; tuve que concentrarme en mirar algo más, pues las palabras de Tomoyo que sugerían otro tipo de sentimientos por parte de él hacia mí, llegaron rápidamente y me hicieron apenar.

Me senté lentamente y empecé a atender las palabras del profesor; en efecto, hablaba acerca del festival de deportes. Un par de movimientos por parte de la persona que se sentaba frente a mí desviaron mi atención, y poco después pude ver que se volteaba para entregarme un papel doblado. La miré sin entender, y ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Pásalo a Shaoran, inútil.

Por un segundo, y sólo por un segundo, me invadieron las ganas de ponerme de pie y arrancar cada cabello rojizo de su cabeza. Pero luego, capté el sentido de sus palabras: ella estaba enviando una nota a Shaoran. ¿Respondería él? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Habrían estado haciendo esto desde antes de que yo entrara al salón?

Ansiosa por intentar obtener la respuesta a mis preguntas, tomé el papel y lo pasé atrás, sin mirar la expresión del destinatario. Esperé unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, y luego una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Volteé y, tal y como esperaba, Li me miraba directamente.

-Pásalo a Akane, por favor.

Momento, momento.

¿Que se lo pase a _Akane_? Repito, ¿AKANE? ¿No era Soha? ¿Acaso él no la odiaba, y la había rechazado olímpicamente en la puerta de su propia casa?

¿Acaso no le gustaba yo?

Bueno, esas preguntas ya no tienen sentido.

-Claro—murmuré confundida, histérica y decepcionada, antes de llamar suavemente a Soha, y ver su sonrisa de triunfo.

¡Ah sí, Tomoyo Daidouji, ya veo cómo tenías razón!

El resto de la clase pasó entre las notitas de esos dos, y sus risas mal disimuladas, mientras yo hacía el papel de mensajera conteniendo las ganas de ponerme de pie en mitad del salón y gritar como la histérica que era. La clase terminó y la profesora de matemáticas no tardó en hacer su aparición. Escribió varios ejercicios en el tablero, que yo copié antes de cerrar mi cuaderno sin resolver nada, y guardarlo a la espera del final de la jornada.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la mitad de mis compañeros salieron tan rápido como si el salón estuviera azotado por una absurda pestilencia, o algo así. Tomoyo me miraba preocupada mientras yo tomaba mi pequeño bolso y me despedía de ella con una sonrisa de disculpa. Ni Soha ni Shaoran habían salido, y yo no pensaba quedarme para observar su despedida, no le daría a ella la oportunidad de lucirse frente a mí. Fui a mi casillero y tomé el morral donde estaba la ropa que había traído esa mañana, pues me había puesto la sudadera para la clase de deportes. No tenía intención de cambiarme, así que metí mi bolso pequeño en el morral donde también se encontraban tres cuadernos, y salí rápidamente del instituto.

Caminé a casa tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, y traté de ignorar la horrible opresión de mi pecho, pero resultaba poco menos que imposible; había abierto los ojos a la verdad, y nada me haría olvidarla: me estaba enamorando de un chico que estaba muy lejos de corresponderme, que tenía los mismos intereses de los demás hombres de su edad: chicas, coqueteo y tal vez un poco de sexo después. Los sentimientos son algo estúpido en la adolescencia, después de todo.

Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, _enamorándome._

No puede ser cierto. Debe ser una broma cruel. ¿O no? No es posible enamorarse de alguien sólo por compartir unos cuantos días con él.

Pero mis sentimientos por Shaoran ya no se limitan a una simple atracción, y si tampoco se trata de amor, ¿Qué siento por él?

El hilo de mis pensamientos se cortó, al sentir que había chocado con algo. Levanté la mirada y me encontré de frente con un poste de luz, y al mirar alrededor, descubrí que dos niños de no más de diez años me miraban tratando de contener la risa.

_Sí, Sakura Kinomoto, eres patética._

Agité mi cabeza repetidas veces antes de seguir caminando, e intentando ignorar las risas infantiles que aún llegaban a mis oídos. Todavía quedaba medio camino antes de llegar a mi casa, y no era mi intención retrasarme innecesariamente. Sin embargo, la sensación de que alguien me observaba me inquietó. Me detuve para ver el escaparate de una tienda, mirando de reojo a todos lados en busca de algún conocido que pudiera estar siguiéndome para asustarme, o algo similar. No encontré a nadie.

_Genial, ahora además de despistada, eres paranoica._

Me di un golpe mental y reanudé el camino a casa, pero no pude alejar esa sensación de mi mente; casi sentía los pasos de alguien en mis talones, y al dar la vuelta, no me encontraba con nada más que la calle vacía de todos los días. Finalmente estaba frente a mi casa; busqué en mis bolsillos impacientemente, hasta dar con el viejo llavero de Maneki Neko que tenía desde los ocho años. Abrí la puerta apresuradamente, pues la sensación de alguien respirándome al cuello era cada vez más intensa e inquietante. Cerré de un empujón y me dejé caer en el suelo, apoyándome en la puerta, soltando un suspiro de sincero alivio en el proceso. Sabiendo que no habría nadie, grité a todo el volumen que daban mis pulmones, en un intento por liberar la presión en el pecho.

Fue en vano.

Con ganas de llorar, me escabullí hasta la cocina para preparar un sándwich sencillo, pues lo último que tenía era hambre. Mientras daba el primer mordisco perezoso a mi comida, el bolsillo de mi chaqueta empezó a vibrar; extraje el celular lentamente, y contesté sin revisar de quién podría tratarse.

-¿Sí?

**-Sakura, ¿eres tú?**

No, es Masami Tsuda. Momento. ¿Esa voz es de…?

-¿Quién habla?-pregunté nerviosamente.

**-Soy Shaoran.**

¿Eh?

-¿Disculpa?

**-Hablas con Shaoran, pequeña lenta.**

¿Es él?

-¿Shaoran?—pregunté, intentando convencerme de que sencillamente estaba soñando.

**-Lo siento. Te llamaré más tarde, cuando tengas tu cerebro de vuelta.**

Oh sí, definitivamente es él.

-¿Cómo obtuviste mi teléfono?-pregunté.

**-Yamazaki.**

No pude evitar maldecir internamente al novio de Chiharu, pues le había dado mi número de celular a la última persona con la que quería hablar en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté con un tono de voz impersonal.

**-Bueno… yo… pues…**--trató de decir, impacientándome.

-Dilo rápido, ¿quieres?

**-Vaya, qué geniecito.** **Sencillamente quería preguntarte si necesitas alguna ayuda en matemáticas; vi que no resolviste ninguno de los ejercicios en la clase, y esa tarea es para el sábado.**

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo me ayudará.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, que casi me parecieron miles de minutos.

**-Pero… yo soy tu tutor, ¿no?**

¿Tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

-Sí, tienes razón-suspiré –Disculpa, hoy no estoy de mi mejor ánimo.

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

No, a menos que me digas que acabas de descubrir que estás enamorado de mí, y no de Soha.

-Descuida, estaré bien. ¿Mañana en la tarde?

**-Mañana es viernes, Sakura.**

-Ah, demonios. Entonces… ¿vienes a mi casa?

**-Bien, voy para allá.**

Dejé que mi teléfono cayera sobre la mesa de la cocina, enojada por el simple hecho de que cada viernes, todos los clubes del instituto tuvieran prácticas. Y sería un poco complicado hacer la tarea de matemáticas mientras yo estaba con las porristas y Shaoran con los futbolistas.

Me quedé un rato recostada en el sofá de la sala, mientras terminaba de comer mi sándwich. Cuando acabé, recogí el morral del suelo y lo llevé a mi alcoba, donde decidí vestirme con la misma ropa que llevaba antes de la clase de Educación física: un pantalón azul claro de bota entubada y una blusa rosa sin mangas. Poco después el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Bajé las escaleras perezosamente, y abrí la puerta con el mismo ánimo. Naturalmente, me encontré con Shaoran, mirándome atentamente. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba tan apuesto como siempre.

-Hola-me saludó sonriendo.

-Hola, Shaoran-respondí yo, devolviéndole el gesto –Pasa-añadí mientras me apartaba para dejarlo seguir y luego cerrar la puerta.

Caminé hacia las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra, y él me imitó. Ya en mi cuarto, empezamos a resolver los ejercicios separadamente, la mayoría sin mucho esfuerzo, y los que yo no entendía, me limitaba a preguntárselos a él. Todo estaba inundado de un odioso silencio, y continuó así, hasta que él se quedó mirándome por varios segundos.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?—pregunté.

-Sí, pero no es eso. Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienes?

Y para empeorar mi situación, llega él y es amable conmigo.

-No es nada importante.

-No lo parece. Estás diferente. Antes no hacías nada más que correr, saltar y tararear por ahí, ¿Sabes?

Yo desvié la mirada.

-Insisto en que no es nada de lo cual debas preocuparte.

Él suspiró agitando la cabeza.

-Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí.

Yo asentí, aún sin mirarlo, y me sentí obligada a salir de la habitación rápidamente, musitando apenas un "vuelvo en un segundo" antes de hacerlo. Entré al baño del corredor y me recosté en la pared, mirando de frente al enorme espejo. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y en mi cara se leía una expresión llena de confusión. O al menos eso creía yo.

Me lavé la cara rápidamente, verifiqué que mi cabello estuviera medianamente decente, y salí del baño dando pasos cortos. Cuando finalmente llegué a mi alcoba, descubrí a Shaoran de rodillas sobre el suelo, observando los discos compactos que estaban en el escritorio. Tenía en sus manos uno de Red Hot Chili Peppers (Californication), uno de Evanescence (Fallen) y uno de UVERworld (Timeless). Segundos después, notó mi presencia y levantó la mirada.

-Clásicos-comentó sonriente, levantando los discos que tenía en sus manos. Yo asentí, sintiéndome feliz de que compartiéramos algunos gustos.

-Me encantan.

-Son geniales. Por desgracia, perdí varios de mis discos en mi último viaje de Hong Kong a Japón.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-Se perdió mi maleta. El aeropuerto no quiso responder por eso, dijeron que debí poner un segundo candado en ella. No he podido comprar esos discos de nuevo, tenía varios de Red Hot Chili Peppers, Linkin Park y System of a down, pero al ser tan antiguos la mayoría de ellos, se me ha hecho imposible encontrarlos.

Yo suspiré, entendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento que me expresaba, me sentiría del mismo modo si perdiera mis discos; sí, podría descargar la música por internet, pero jamás sería lo mismo.

Ok, llámennos tontos.

-Sigamos con esto-dijo él, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me senté en la cama y él se levantó para hacer lo mismo, y así continuar con los odiosos ejercicios de matemáticas.

De pronto, él se detuvo por un momento, y empezó a mirarme fijamente. Yo sentí cómo temblaba ante esa mirada, así que para no verme débil ante él, lo miré de igual manera.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté.

-Te ves bien con esa blusa-dijo.

¿Eh? ¿Estoy soñando?

Yo volteé a mirar a otro lado, jurándome a mí misma que todo había sido una mala pasada de mi mente, pero al voltear a ver a Shaoran de nuevo y ver su muy evidente sonrojo, empecé a dudar.

-Bueno… también te ves bien-murmuré, sintiendo mis orejas arder.

Él carraspeó suavemente y yo me encogí de hombros, sin apartar la vista de mis manos, que jugueteaban perezosamente en mi regazo. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, mientras la sensación de vacío en mi estómago se acentuaba a cada segundo. De repente, el sonido de mi celular me hizo interrumpir el contacto visual.

-¿Hola?-pregunté perezosamente.

**-Hola, monstruo.**

Duh, lo que faltaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Touya?

Al oír mis palabras, Shaoran hizo un mohín de disgusto. Y no es para menos; creo que es más que obvio que no se aguantan.

**-Hoy llegaré tarde a casa. Mamá tiene una sesión esta noche, así que ninguno de los dos estará para la cena. No vayas a destruir la casa mientras tanto, monstruo.**

-Cállate—respondí ácidamente –Descansaré mucho mientras no estés.

**-Como sea. Adiós, monstruo.**

-Sí, sí. Adiós.

Arrojé el celular encima de la cama y luego me dejé caer sobre él, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Saber que mi hermano tendrá menos horas para fastidiarme hoy es una excelente noticia.

-Vaya… parece que recibiste buenas noticias-comentó Shaoran. Yo lo miré.

-Así es-respondí –Mi madre llegará tarde esta noche, pero la buena noticia es que mi hermano también tendrá cosas que hacer… ¡Y no tendré que soportarlo toda la tarde!

Él se rió suavemente.

-Bueno, el amor fraternal aquí es bastante evidente-dijo con sarcasmo.

-La verdad es que adoro a mi hermano, y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin mi familia en general. Pero creo que él considera más divertido molestarme a la primera oportunidad y… ¿para qué mentir? Así es mejor todo.

Él se rió.

-Es cierto, sé de lo que hablas. Mi relación con Mei Ling es similar-afirmó –Aunque ella es mucho más emocional y su forma de molestarme va más allá de decirme "monstruo"… demonios… ¡Es realmente molesta cuando quiere!

-Ya—respondí yo, riendo –Oye, ¿no tienes hambre?

Él me miró asombrado pero luego se sonrojó levemente, y debo decir –si no lo he hecho antes- que es todo un espectáculo estando sonrojado.

-Un poco, la verdad.

-Bueno, yo también, vamos a comer algo.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente, hasta que a él se le ocurrió hacerme cosquillas en el camino, y yo, riendo, estuve a punto de caer; se me escaparon un par de maldiciones en su contra y luego los dos entramos a la cocina sin parar de reír.

-Te pasas-le dije yo. Él hizo un gesto lleno de picardía, y entonces me di cuenta.

_¿Desde cuándo hablas con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida?_

No es así.

_Sí que lo es. Él es muy reservado, lo sabes._

Pues no es reservado con Soha.

_Porque en ella busca algo específico, tú sabes qué._

¿Y entonces por qué me habla a mí?

_Porque en ti busca otra cosa._

Sí, alguien de quién reírse.

_No seas ridícula… él está buscando alguien en quien confiar._

Callé las palabras sin sentido de mi conciencia –cuya voz, curiosamente, me insta a relacionarla directa e instantáneamente con la de Tomoyo- y saqué un tarro de helado de la nevera.

-¿Quieres?

Él asintió.

-¿De qué es?

-Chocolate-respondí con simpleza, sabiendo que ése es su sabor favorito.

-¡Qué bien!—exclamó, sin contener su emoción.

Tomé un par de platos y puse en ellos dos bolas de helado de chocolate y una de fresa, corté un par de bananos en pedacitos alrededor del helado, y luego agregué un poco de salsa de chocolate que había comprado un par de semanas atrás. Él miraba todo como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo semejante, con la misma expresión que tendría un niño frente a una tienda abarrotada de juguetes.

-Listo-dije entregándole el plato con una cuchara pequeña y un par de servilletas. Él asintió emocionado.

-Gracias.

Ambos subimos a mi habitación, yo me senté sobre la cama y él sobre la alfombra al lado de la misma; encendí el televisor y empecé a pasar canales sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Qué buscas?-me preguntó Shaoran, sosteniendo una cucharada de helado en el aire.

-Nada en especial-respondí yo, deteniéndome en un canal donde estaba empezando una película. La introducción mostraba una animación con puertas de distintos colores, que se abrían y cerraban en medio del fondo negro, anunciando la presentación hecha por Pixar.

Me acomodé sobre la cama y empecé a mirar el televisor con mayor interés, mientras comía rápidamente el helado.

-¡Monsters Inc.!-exclamé, al ver el nombre de la película en la pantalla –Siempre he querido verla; ¿te molesta si…?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual.

Sí, seguramente debo parecer una loca con un grave problema de infancia frustrada pero… ¡Qué más da!

Ambos empezamos a ver la película; personalmente, estaba muy entretenida, pero sentía la mirada de Shaoran sobre mí y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Entonces, en medio de un comercial, noté que seguía en el suelo y seguramente estaría incómodo.

-¿Quieres… subirte?

Él asintió despreocupadamente y dejó el plato vacío a un lado, para luego acostarse a mi lado, mirando el televisor de frente. Seguimos mirando la película, y en lo que parecía ser una de las escenas finales, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos: Sully se despedía de Boo, antes de que la puerta de acceso a su habitación fuera destruida.

Ok, soy una tonta, ¿qué con eso?

Podría jurar que Shaoran estaba conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas al verme llorar por una película infantil, pues la expresión forzada de su rostro lo delataba.

-Ya, ríete con confianza.

-¿Segura?-preguntó, apretando los dientes. Yo asentí mirándolo mal.

Él empezó a reírse con tal fuerza que tuve que contenerme para no imitarlo, pero ya estaba tardando demasiado en calmarse. Toqué su hombro suavemente, pero no me hizo caso, así que intenté de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Mismos resultados.

-Shaoran…-traté de decir –Shaoran… ¡Shaoran, ya supéralo, maldita sea!

Él me miró con asombro y luego rió un poco más suave. Resignada a convivir con su idiotez, volteé la mirada de nuevo hacia el televisor y terminamos de ver la película, entre mis sonrisas de alegría el ver la última escena, y una que otra risa que nos arrancaron los "errores de filmación". Una vez apagué el televisor, Shaoran consultó su reloj y dijo que era hora de irse a su casa.

-Mei Ling no tarda en llamarme; no tengo a mi madre aquí, pero con mi prima es más que suficiente-comentó con fastidio mientras levantaba su morral. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, me tomó por la muñeca y me hizo voltear a mirarlo. Se acercó a mí tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de pensar, pero justo cuando esperaba el roce de nuestros labios, se detuvo y empezó a mirarme detenidamente.

-Tu frente empieza a ponerse morada.

¿Eh?

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tu frente se está poniendo morada. Toda la tarde estuvo roja, pero ahora tendrás una hermosa mancha justo ahí-explicó, poniendo su mano sobre el lugar donde me golpeó la pelota de tenis.

Me sonrojé pero no aparté la mirada de sus ojos del color del caramelo, así que él siguió bajando las escaleras como si nada. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y al abrir y mirar la calle, tuve de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada por alguien más.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro…-mentí. No es como si le fuera a contar mis temores infundados.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana-dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente, despidiéndose con un corto beso…

…En los labios.

¡Que alguien me pellizque… o me reanime con terapia electro-convulsiva!

-Adiós, Sakura-musitó contra mis labios.

-Eh… adiós-respondí yo, viendo cómo se alejaba a paso tranquilo.

Recapitulemos.

Shaoran Li estuvo hoy en mi casa, vio conmigo una película para niños y luego… ¡me besó! De acuerdo, no fue un beso como los de ayer, pero… ¡qué más da!

_Ten cuidado, no todo es lo que parece._

¿No se supone que en mí buscaba una sincera amistad y todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué me besó?

_Tal vez esté confundido._

El viento helado me erizó la piel e interrumpió el muy confuso diálogo que sostenía con mi conciencia, la cual no parecía querer ponerse de un solo lado, sino que vacilaba entre puntos de vista completamente opuestos. Recordando una vez más la sensación de miedo de unos minutos atrás, cerré la puerta rápidamente.

¿Quién podría estar siguiéndome?

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? No muchos momentos SS, pero es lo que hay; además, empezó la actividad de Koji, a ver con qué se viene próximamente. Y parece que a Sak no la abandonan los momentos vergonzosos._

_Aclaración: Masami Tsuda es la mangaka creadora del manga shojo Kare Kano, que por cierto me encanta._

_¡A Shaoran le gustan algunos grupos que a mí también! ¿Qué cosas, no?_

_En mi perfil están disponibles las respuestas a todos sus reviews, y no he borrado la disculpa que publiqué hace seis días, para que sepan los motivos del retraso. Gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio me alegra mucho tener la cantidad de reviews que tengo._

_¿Quién será la persona que persigue a Sak? ¿Una ilusión, o la realidad?_

_En el próximo capítulo, esperen el comienzo de los celos por parte y parte, finalmente lo que todos estábamos esperando._

_Saludos,_

_Flor del cerezo._


	9. ¿Celos?

_Así, es, estoy de vuelta. Y aún me veo obligada a admitir que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Clamp… ya saben, yo no podría hacer algo tan genial aunque quisiera… pero, ¡para eso está !_

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo IX: ¿Celos?**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

En cuanto Shaoran se fue, subí a mi alcoba a hacer las otras tareas y a preparar mi uniforme de porrista para llevar al día siguiente. Un poco más tarde, bajé a preparar una cena ligera para mí, con la certeza de que al llegar, mamá y Touya ya habrían cenado. Me había acostado a ver televisión cuando escuché la puerta; bajé rápidamente y descubrí a mi madre cerrando de golpe. Lucía bastante inquieta.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?-le pregunté.

Ella me miró con terror en sus ojos un momento, y suspiró pesadamente antes de responder con una sonrisa fingida.

-No, linda, no pasa nada.

No habría que ser genio para notar la mentira.

-¿Qué pasó?

Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en un sillón de la sala.

-Por un momento, mientras guardaba el auto, me pareció que alguien me observaba. Pero no te preocupes, fue sólo una impresión.

Yo me quedé helada en mi lugar. ¿Alguien había seguido a mamá? ¿No habían sido sólo ilusiones mías?

Aparentemente, no.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, el trabajo es pesado estos días; esa debe ser la razón-se excusó –Ahora dime, ¿cómo te hiciste eso en la frente?

-Andaba distraída, y Tommy me pegó sin querer con la pelota de tenis.

Soltó una risita por lo bajo, y luego su expresión se tornó ligeramente seria.

-Hija… no tienes remedio-sentenció con tono de resignación -¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas para andar en las nubes?

-Nada importante-respondí inmediatamente.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-No logras engañarme, hija. Soy despistada, pero no nací ayer.

En ese momento, sentí mis mejillas arder ligeramente.

-Dejemos el tema, mamá-murmuré avergonzada.

Ella asintió y se desperezó en su puesto. Lucía realmente agotada.

-Bueno, cariño, iré a descansar un rato. Pasa buena noche-se despidió, y cuando se iba, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

-Mamá, ¿estaremos bien?-pregunté angustiada –Quiero decir, no es normal que…

Ella me interrumpió con un gesto de mano, restándole importancia al asunto, y me regaló una de esas sonrisas que la hacen ver como un ángel.

-Descuida, querida; sólo fue una tonta impresión. Seguramente debo estar muy cansada, como te dije, el trabajo no ha sido fácil.

Dejé que mamá se fuera a su cuarto sin decir una palabra más, me senté en una de las sillas y me quedé completamente estática, apenas sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho.

¿Y si no es paranoia?

Aún acostada en mi cama, los mismos pensamientos me acechaban, y el nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más. Tuve que dar varias vueltas en la cama antes de lograr conciliar el sueño, casi una hora después de haberme recostado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me levanté perezosamente después de que mi segundo reloj despertador sonó. Tomé una ducha rápida para despertarme del todo y me vestí con un jean sencillo y una blusa púrpura de mangas cortas. Alisé mi cabello con los dedos antes de consultar mi apariencia en el espejo: como lo había pronosticado, una no muy simpática mancha verdosa adornaba mi frente. Me encogí de hombros y bajé las escaleras lentamente, con el enorme morral resbalando por uno de mis brazos.

-Buenos días-saludé al llegar al comedor, pero no había nadie. Me acerqué al pequeño tablero y había una nota de mi hermano diciendo que dormiría hasta tarde, y un poco más abajo, la fina caligrafía de mi madre decía más o menos lo mismo.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de yogur natural, que tomé rápidamente para lavar el vaso y salir apresuradamente de casa.

Empecé a caminar lentamente por las calles, sumida en mis pensamientos acerca de Shaoran y del supuesto perseguidor que ahora mi familia parece tener. Llegué a la escuela antes de darme cuenta, y las animadas voces de los estudiantes que ya habían llegado me despertaron de mi letargo.

-Buenos días, Sakura—saludó alegremente Tomoyo una vez colgué mi morral en el espaldar de la silla. Yo le sonreí como pude, de una manera bastante convincente a mi parecer, y ella quedó conforme.

-Buen día, Tomoyo.

Volteé la mirada otra vez, y lo vi allí, sentado mirándome fijamente.

-Hola Shaoran.

-Hola, Sakura-respondió él con simpleza. Me sumí en una conversación con Tomoyo hasta que llegó la profesora de sociales, Me volteé hacia al frente y empecé a garabatear cualquier cosa sin sentido en la última página del cuaderno mientras la profesora hablaba algo sobre ética y moral.

La vida del estudiante, tan aburrida como siempre.

Supuse que la profesora me había preguntado algo, porque de repente todo el salón quedó en silencio, y mis compañeros me miraban fijamente.

-¿Sí?—pregunté nerviosamente.

Y así concluimos, hermanos míos, que absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a decir que yo no tengo mala suerte, en base al conjunto de hechos que anteriormente tuvieron lugar en mi vida, a ser citados en una próxima ocasión.

-¿Considera usted que el caso del que hablamos tiene que ver de una manera directa con la ética, o la moral?

¡Ayuda!

Carraspeé.

Alguien tosiendo al fondo.

El sonido del reloj a mi izquierda.

Carraspeé de nuevo.

El sonido de un grillo en alguna parte del salón.

Dos opciones. Si no es una, es la otra. Se trata de filosofía, muchachos.

-Está más relacionado con la moral.

La mayoría soltó la risa, y escuché a mi espalda una voz que murmuraba "Qué tonta".

-No hemos mencionado ningún caso aún, pero ya que está tan dispuesta avanzar en la temática, preséntenos una situación en la cual se pueda decir que se pone a prueba la moral.

Sí, la de hoy será una clase larga.

Un par de horas después –o quizá fueron años, quién sabe-, ya estaba sentada sobre la hierba del campus, acomodada sobre el hombro de Tomoyo mientras ambas hablábamos de temas varios.

Temas varios con cabello color chocolate y ojos acaramelados. Temas varios con nombre propio.

De acuerdo, estábamos hablando de Shaoran.

Tomoyo insistía en que yo le gustaba, pero si antes logró ponerme a dudar, ahora… ok, ahora también.

Es cierto que ayer estuvo intercambiando notas y miradas con Soha, lo cual no me hace mucha gracia, pero también es cierto que al despedirse por la tarde, me dio un beso que fue de todo menos de amigos, o de un tutor a su alumna, en cualquier caso; más bien fue de esos besos que da un esposo en las mañanas al despedirse de su esposa para ir al trabajo –sí, soy un poco cursi-. Y es justamente lo que me hace dudar. Sin embargo, si se piensa detenidamente, es posible llegar a una conclusión; tal vez no la más favorecedora para él, pero la única que se me ocurre, al fin y al cabo. Li Shaoran está jugando conmigo.

Oh vamos, no me vayan a decir que no es así.

¿De qué otra forma se podría interpretar la actitud de él, como un yo-yo? ¡Irrespeto! Simple y llano irrespeto. Falta de conciencia y aprecio sobre las personas alrededor. Y claro, inmadurez. Indecisión, infantilidad –y sí, esa palabra sí existe-. Diablos… podría quedarme describiendo su actitud todo el día.

Y ya empiezo a hablar como una odiosa y aburrida adulta… o una sicóloga enojada, en todo caso. No tengo nada en contra de las sicólogas, es más, me parece que ejercen una profesión muy interesante y complicada, yo misma no puedo ni siquiera con mis propios problemas, menos sería capaz de aconsejar a…

De acuerdo, estoy divagando y hablando de más, como es mi costumbre. Siempre haciendo los hechos más grandes de lo que son en realidad.

-Vamos, Sakura, no te quedes ahí pensando. Sabes que las cosas se aclararán tarde o temprano.

-Prefiero temprano, y así podré demostrarte que tengo razón.

Creo que debí hacer alguna mueca de melancolía, tristeza o algo por el estilo, porque Tomoyo se limitó a suspirar y susurrar.

-Ya verás que, a pesar de lo que piensas en este momento, todo saldrá bien.

Me encogí de hombros sin decir nada más. No tengo porqué romper las esperanzas de Tomoyo de que algún día llegue a tener un novio –Shaoran- y sea tan feliz como ella lo es con Eriol. No hay razón para hacerlo, aún cuando sé que eso es improbable.

Imposible.

El timbre sonó antes de que le diera el último mordisco a mi enorme galleta cubierta de chocolate. Murmurando un conjunto de cosas acerca de las injusticias sociales y la opresión de los malvados maestros contra los pobres estudiantes, me levanté para extender la mano y ayudar a hacer lo mismo a Tomoyo.

Y, adivinen qué. La siguiente es física.

Caminé lentamente con Tomoyo hacia el salón, y en el camino nos encontramos con Eriol, el cual charlaba animadamente con Yamazaki mientras Shaoran los miraba asombrado. Seguramente ambos estaban aliados en alguna de sus mentiras magistrales, en las cuales eran sorprendentemente hábiles, y Shaoran era la víctima de ambos. Típico.

Entramos al salón y se formaron los distintos grupos en varios rincones del salón: el profesor solía tardarse algunos minutos en las clases del viernes. Sin embargo, no llevábamos mucho tiempo de haber llegado cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente, y entró el maestro con una expresión ácida en el rostro.

-Buenos días. Siéntense inmediatamente, ¿creen que esto es una jungla para que anden desperdigados como un montón de salvajes?

¿A éste qué le picó?

Más de uno de mis compañeros pareció dispuesto a contestar alguna cosa, sin saber exactamente qué, pero al final todos nos sentamos en completo silencio. El profesor dejó caer violentamente sus libros sobre la mesa y se sentó sin cuidado alguno en la silla. Nos miraba fijamente, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Para el día de hoy resolverán los ejercicios correspondientes a las páginas 51, 52, 53, 54, 55 y 56—masculló entre dientes, apretando un bolígrafo entre los dedos.

¿Qué demonios…?

-Disculpe, profesor-llamó Kumiko tímidamente.

El aludido pareció expulsar llamas por los ojos antes de decir apretadamente.

-¿Sí, señorita Abe?

-Cada página tiene diez ejercicios.

-En efecto.

-Es decir que debemos resolver sesenta problemas de práctica de fuerza, ¿para hoy?

-Excelente, señorita Abe, sabe usted multiplicar muy bien; lo tendré en cuenta para próximas ocasiones-comentó con sorna. Al fondo se escuchó un murmullo de algunos estudiantes indignados -¿Alguna queja, caballeros?

¿Alguna queja? ¿"Alguna queja" dice? Yo tengo una buena lista de quejas para él.

En ese instante, Furuki se levantó de su lugar. Su rostro expresaba la indignación que todos sentíamos.

-De hecho, sí. Este bloque tiene una duración de ciento veinte minutos, lo que significa que deberíamos resolver cada ejercicio en un promedio de dos minutos, cosa que, teniendo en cuenta que necesitamos recolectar fórmulas, leer un par de veces el enunciado, y usar los lápices, muestra que poseemos tiempo insuficiente-se explicó, como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

-Muy bien, pues será mejor que aprovechen cada segundo de esos dos minutos.

-Que han quedado reducidos dado el tiempo que perdimos desde el momento en que sonó el timbre, entramos al salón, ha llegado usted y luego dio las indicaciones-añadió Furuki, sin rendirse.

El profesor paseó los dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia, y resopló aparentemente desesperado. De aquel maestro que copiaba cosas en el tablero sin preocuparse de que nadie lo atendiera, parecía no quedar nada.

-Tiene usted razón, señor Furuki. Y ya que estamos de acuerdo, supongo que también me dará usted la razón respecto al hecho de que ya no desea seguir desperdiciando segundos del valioso tiempo de sus compañeros.

Si será…

En ese momento, un sonido a mis espaldas interrumpió mis pensamientos. Shaoran se había levantado súbitamente, arrastrando la silla consigo.

-¿Qué pasa si no entregamos la actividad completa?-preguntó, con un deje de altanería que resultaba casi imperceptible, pero que pude notar después de todo.

El profesor sonrió de un modo… sarcástico.

-Esto equivale a un porcentaje considerable de su nota final, así que está en sus manos la decisión. Si la entregan, la entregan completa. De lo contrario, no lo hagan.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso nos veremos en los cursos de verano. No pienso intentar algo que es por demás absurdo-respondió Shaoran tranquilamente.

El maestro se levantó de la silla rápidamente, y las ganas que sentía de ahorcar a Shaoran o colgarlo en los ventiladores de la cafetería eran innegables.

-Entonces le gustará empezar su camino al curso de verano por la rectoría, supongo. Porque ese es el lugar al que va a ir en este momento.

Sin pensar, me puse de pie.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Li, ¿me enviará también a rectoría?-exclamé. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ya que usted lo ha sugerido, así es. –masculló. -Y si alguno de ustedes desea acompañarlos, puede hacerlo-añadió mirando al salón en general.

¡Esto sí que no puedo creerlo!

Sin dar una mirada más a nadie, me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta. Poco después de salir, escuché los pasos de Li tras los míos.

-Vaya… ¿dónde dejaste a la señorita Perfección Kinomoto?

Ja, ja, ja.

-Qué gracioso-gruñí malhumorada, y no es para menos. Me gané un boleto gratis "todo incluido" a los cursos de verano de física –No existe tal "señorita Perfección".

-Es cierto, eres un desastre en muchísimas cosas para ser perfecta –se burló; yo lo miré mal –Sin embargo, nunca te habías levantado de esa manera para discutir algo a algún profesor.

Tonterías.

-Técnicamente no discutí nada, manifesté mi punto de vista y pregunté las consecuencias que podría tener por ello-razoné.

-¿Te vas a quedar haciéndome el resumen de la teoría del big-bang, o vas a mover tu trasero hasta la rectoría antes de que nos castiguen por andar en los pasillos?

¡Oye! ¿Quién fue el que se puso a preguntarme?

Ambos comenzamos a caminar; él andaba mirando al frente despreocupadamente, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y ese aire de no-sé-qué que siempre trae encima. Yo lo miraba de reojo disimuladamente. Tras caminar lentamente unos minutos, estábamos en frente de una gruesa puerta de madera, donde se leía en letras doradas y pequeñas "Dirección". Shaoran se adelantó y dio dos golpecitos suaves en la puerta. Tras recibir el permiso de una voz femenina, abrió la puerta y ambos seguimos a la oficina. Era enorme y estaba decorada con un fino gusto que vacilaba entre lo moderno y los diseños de arte histórico.

Junto a la ventana y tras un escritorio de madera, se encontraba una silla forrada en cuero que miraba hacia afuera. Esa visión me hizo recordar las escenas de la mayor parte de las películas, donde "El sujeto misterioso" siempre estaba en una silla similar, mirando al otro lado y dejando un aire de intriga en aquel pobre diablo que debía ir a encontrarse con él.

Entonces la silla se volteó, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Ante nuestros ojos apareció ese rostro aristocrático que veíamos únicamente en ocasiones especiales del instituto. Sus ojos se pasearon varias veces por nosotros antes de que abriera la boca por primera vez.

-Li, Kinomoto. Buenos días-saludó. Ambos hicimos una reverencia –Qué extraño verlos por acá a ambos. No suelen ser ustedes quienes deban venir por algún problema, ¿qué ocurrió?

Como siempre, fue Shaoran quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Tuvimos un problema en la clase de física-empezó, antes de contarle con detalles lo sucedido.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativamente la rectora, una vez mi "tutor" había terminado su relato –El profesor Shinigawa ha tenido algunos problemas personales últimamente, la verdad esta mañana ha venido para contarme que su hija, la menor de los tres…

Shaoran tosió, seguramente intentando manifestar la misma incomodidad que yo sentía al ver que la rectora nos confiaba detalles que no eran de nuestra incumbencia.

-En fin-musitó la mujer, captando el mensaje –El hecho es que los profesores pueden ser muy molestos en algunas ocasiones, ¿no?-preguntó, con un gesto comprensivo.

¡Al fin un adulto que entiende las cosas como son!

-Es por eso que ahora tendrán más tiempo para pensar en lo molestos que pueden ser los maestros mientras guardan los implementos de la clase de deportes las próximas dos semanas, me han dicho que ambos son excelentes en esa clase; ¡qué mejor que compartir la responsabilidad de guardar los implementos cada tarde!

Seguramente ambos la miramos con la cara desencajada, porque no tardó en reírse estrepitosamente.

-Muy bien, sé que ambos tienen actividades extracurriculares, las prácticas de fútbol y porristas cada tarde del viernes, de manera que, en pro del buen nombre de nuestra institución, su castigo sólo será hasta el próximo jueves, así perderán únicamente la práctica de hoy.

¿Únicamente la práctica de hoy? Eso sin contar el valioso tiempo de cada tarde que gastaré al lado de Shaoran. Esto sí que es increíble.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más con la loca directora del instituto, estábamos de nuevo en los pasillos del colegio. Shaoran consultó su reloj y me dijo que quedaba más de una hora para que terminara la clase, y que debíamos ocuparnos de que nadie nos viera merodeando por ahí si no queríamos doblar el castigo de la rectora.

-Genial. Ahora además de tener que soportarte enseñándome matemáticas, tendré que pasar contigo parte de cada tarde por toda una semana-bufé, ignorando sus palabras.

Él cambió repentinamente de actitud, se dio la vuelta y me recostó en uno de los casilleros a mi espalda. Sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mi cintura y sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Estábamos separados por muy pocos centímetros. Demasiado pocos para el gusto de mi autocontrol.

-¿Segura que tendrás que "soportarme"?-preguntó, en voz baja –Yo diría más bien que vas a disfrutar al máximo cualquier oportunidad que pases a mi lado-se burló.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunté casi sin voz. Miles de pensamientos giraban en torno a mi cabeza, pero la cercanía de Shaoran me aturdía a tal punto que no podía organizarlos todos.

-Sí-susurró, sobre mis labios.

Se acercó un poco más, y casi pude sentir sus labios rozando los míos en ese momento. Casi.

Al menos hasta que alguien carraspeó detrás de Shaoran. Cuando éste se apartó apresuradamente de mí pude ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos de Soha. Lo que me faltaba.

-Shaoran, querido-dijo con voz extremadamente melosa y repugnante, acercándose rápidamente a él -¿Cómo te fue en rectoría?

¿Es mi impresión o me está ignorando descaradamente?

-¿No deberías estar en clase, Akane?-preguntó el aludido. Ella soltó una risa estúpida y superficial.

-Desde luego, pero tenía que despejarme, ya sabes, la excusa de la "Indisposición femenina" nunca falla. Me alegra haberlo hecho después de todo, así pude verte-explicó con sonrisa de complicidad. En ese momento se acercó aún más a él con un gesto que de inocente tenía muy poco. Y a Shaoran parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

Estúpida descarada.

En ese momento me animé a carraspear sin mucha delicadeza que digamos.

-Disculpen, creo que tienen asuntos que arreglar y lo mejor será que me vaya- "así lo puedes violar en privado" pensé –Permiso.

Con una sonrisa un poco –muy- forzada, caminé en silencio mirando al frente, sin querer imaginar lo que pasaría en algunos minutos con esos dos. Después de todo, no hace falta ser adivina.

Caminé varios minutos sin una dirección real, con un aire un poco deprimente, a decir verdad… de acuerdo, supongo que bastante deprimente. Creo que es comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. Bah… no sé a quién engaño tratando de hablar bonito.

Me senté en el suelo de uno de los corredores cercanos a los salones de tercero de preparatoria y me quedé mirando hacia ningún-lugar, hasta que una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?-preguntó Shaoran, con… ¿molestia?

O más bien es mi imaginación.

-Era más que evidente que tenían cosas que hacer, no deberías estar aquí.

Él me miró interrogante por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

-¿Insinúas que…?-trató de preguntar –Quiero decir, ¿Acaso estás celosa?

¡Me lleva!

-¿Celosa, yo?-me reí –En tus sueños, Shaoran.

O tal vez no.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?—inquirió.

-No tengo ningún problema.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Se sentó a mi lado y no dijimos nada por un buen rato, hasta que las ganas de preguntar le ganaron a mi sentido de la lógica.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con Soha?

Shaoran volteó a mirarme y fue cuestión de segundos para que una sonrisa se anidara en sus labios.

-¿No que no estabas celosa?

Diablos.

-Idiota-farfullé, volteando a mirar a otro lado. Permanecimos así mucho tiempo, hasta que, cuando yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, el timbre sonó. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Los de tercero A empezaron a caminar al lado de nosotros, pero parecía que nada nos afectaba. Al menos hasta que una figura se acercó caminando lentamente hacia mí, nada más y nada menos que Saka… Koji.

-Sakura-me llamó, sonriendo -¿Cómo te fue en la dirección?

Yo correspondí su gesto y me levanté con su ayuda.

-Nada del otro mundo-contesté –Nos castigarán una semana.

Me miró asombrado.

-Pero, hasta donde yo sé, nunca te han castigado.

Ni que fuera la gran cosa… ¿En serio soy ante los demás la niña buena que Shaoran dice?

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Sólo es una semana-dije tranquilamente –Un castigo no hace daño a nadie.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a la cafetería, ¿no?-sugirió. Yo asentí y lo seguí sin dar ni una mirada de regreso a Shaoran, que continuaba sentado sobre el suelo.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas desocupadas de la cafetería, y yo empecé a comer mi paquete de papas de limón; Koji me miraba sonriendo mientras bebía un poco de jugo de melón, y entonces me percaté: gran parte de los que estaban sentados en otras mesas nos miraban y murmuraban quién sabe qué cosas mientras sonreían.

¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Sonreí nerviosamente y luego volví a mirar a Koji, que tenía un gesto de resignación, aparentemente comprendiendo la razón por la cual nos habíamos convertido en el centro de atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

Él se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y se encogió de hombros. Luego se sonrojó.

Qué chico más raro.

-Creen que salimos juntos.

¿Cómo?

-¿Salir… de _ese_ modo?-pregunté.

Vamos, no puede hablar en serio. Nosotros saliendo juntos… la simple idea es rara.

-Así es. Ya sabes que no pueden ver un par de amigos por ahí, porque ya se están formando películas extrañas. Aunque también sabes que para mí no sería malo que fuera realidad.

Sí, en efecto me sonrojé y empecé a mirar a todos lados.

-Disculpa, olvidé que tengo que buscar a… un profesor para hablar de… algo-me excusé tartamudeando torpemente mientras me ponía de pie y salía casi corriendo de allí, huyendo de las insinuaciones de Koji y los silbidos de los demás. Salí a las zonas verdes y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo entre los grupitos de siempre, hasta que encontré un buen sitio para recostarme –ya que mi "lugar secreto" ahora no es considerado como secreto-; me acerqué a los arbustos -de donde provenía un extraño gruñido-, y en seguida, éstos se sacudieron.

¿No será un…?

Oh no, _ellos_ no andan por ahí a plena luz del día. ¿O sí?

Un par de gruñidos más se escucharon.

El arbusto se movió de nuevo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Vamos, nunca se ha oído de fantasmas que se escondan en los arbustos.

Pero siempre puede haber una primera vez para…

-¡Sakura!

-¡Aaaaah!-grité espantada, saltando exageradamente hacia atrás -¡No me hagas nada!

-¿Estás bien amiga?-me preguntó una voz poco fantasmagórica, que parecía contener una carcajada.

-¿Tommy?-mi voz sonó temblorosa.

-¿Quién creías que era?—inquirió divertida; tras ella apareció Eriol sonriendo.

-Olvídalo. Me asustaron, no es normal ver los arbustos moverse y gruñir. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?

Tomoyo se sonrojó y la sonrisa de Eriol se amplió. ¿Hay algo de lo que yo no esté enterada?

-Descuida, no se trata de nada importante-comentó Eriol un rato después -¿Qué tal tu pequeña visita de cortesía a dirección?

-Digamos que tenemos una rectora muy rara.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero, ¿qué les dijo?

-Una semana organizando los implementos de deportes después de clases-me encogí de hombros –Dijo que quería escoger un castigo acorde con nuestras habilidades, o algo así.

-Ya veo-dijo Tomoyo –Será una semana muy productiva después de todo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté.

-Ya sabes… tú, el, juntos… _solos_-explicó, con una mirada bastante significativa.

-No te entiendo-tartamudeé sonrojada.

Si alguien sabe hacerme avergonzar con sus comentarios e insinuaciones, es Tomoyo. Muy a menudo.

Oh, esperen.

-Un momento, así que de eso se trataba- dije pensativamente, ambos me miraron sin entender de qué les hablaba -¿Saben? Acabo de recordar que se me está haciendo tarde para… eso que tenía que hacer. Lamento haberlos interrumpido, sigan en lo suyo, tortolitos-me disculpé sonriendo antes de darme la vuelta y empezar a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

Es que la sola situación resultaba extraña si se pensaba. No hablo del hecho de que ella haga insinuaciones: me refiero al hecho de que estaban los dos… _juntos_, y no creo que buscaran los lentes de contacto de ella en los arbustos, o algo así. Pensar que mis mejores amigos, que son novios, podrían estar juntos de ese modo resulta… extraño, al menos mientras mi vida es tan normal como siempre.

O no tanto.

Sí, me declaro culpable. Estoy divagando.

Tiempo después, estaba sentada en el salón de música, con la guitarra en las manos. Y eso se llama, señoras y señores, conocer la frustración.

Desde pequeña me interesé particularmente por la interpretación de este instrumento, pero nunca abandoné la flauta –con la que también soy un desastre- y la participación poco significativa en la parte vocal de las clases. Hoy, cuando finalmente decidí tomar la guitarra en mis manos –para hacer algo más que admirarla-, me di cuenta de lo difícil que es.

Kiba Daisuke, uno de mis compañeros y tal vez el mejor del salón en la interpretación de guitarra –llevaba haciéndolo desde que el instrumento era incluso más grande que él-, me regaló una sonrisa desde su sitio y agitó la cabeza con resignación.

-No podrás hacerlo si no lo intentas-observó, manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila y ajustándose sus anteojos.

-¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-me quejé.

-Desahogando en las pobres cuerdas tu frustración-contestó –La música es algo que debe disfrutarse, tanto al escucharla como al interpretarla; es una forma de relajarte, no de incrementar tu mal humor. Si te tranquilizas, seguro te es más fácil sacar las notas básicas una por una.

Yo sonreí, notando su increíble conexión con la música –no en vano había estado tantos años consagrado a ella-. Me recuerda tanto a la pasión que Tomoyo imprime al cantar, o Eriol al tocar el piano.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré-suspiré resignada –Pero no esperes que salga con una de las genialidades que tú haces.

-Sólo quiero que seas tú, no te presiones por igualar el estilo de nadie más, busca tu propia conexión con la música. E intenta reproducir al menos una nota esta vez, que Mi menor es bastante fácil.

-Hey, Sakura-me llamó la voz de Arima, otro de mis compañeros –Se te ve muy a gusto con Kiba, pensé que estabas con Sakata... claro que defendiste a Li; ¿qué tal si decides con cuál chico de nuestra clase te vas a quedar?

Qué tontería.

-Cielos, Arima-dijo Tomoyo, lo suficientemente alto como para que el salón entero escuchara –Casi podría decir que estás celoso, con tanto reclamo a Sakura, y tanto que te fijas en cada cosa que hace.

¡Así se hace, amiga!

Todos los que habían escuchado se rieron estrepitosamente, y dejaron escapar varios silbidos y gritos en general; el aludido arqueó una ceja y se dio vuelta, al ver que el bullicio no lo dejaba replicar nada. Yo seguí practicando hasta que el timbre sonó y anunció el final de la jornada. Como de costumbre, salí con Tomoyo y devoré una gran hamburguesa; de regreso, encontré a Chiharu y le pedí que me excusara con las demás chicas, por aquello de que no asistiría a la práctica de porristas. Al despedirme de Tomoyo, ella me guiñó el ojo pícaramente, y me susurró algo acerca de que no fuera a hacer cosas malas sin protección, cosa que ya me había dicho en alguna ocasión refiriéndose a un encuentro con Shaoran.

Un buen rato después, estaba en el gimnasio recogiendo los balones de baloncesto sueltos por todo lado. Shaoran estaba a unos metros, moviendo las canastas donde debían guardarse los balones y dirigiéndolas hacia donde yo estaba. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado alguna palabra más allá de peticiones respecto a la labor del castigo.

-Vamos por las de tenis-me dijo una vez terminamos con las otras. Yo asentí y lo seguí. Shaoran empezó a levantar las pequeñas pelotas y yo las guardaba en una pequeña canasta. Una vez terminamos con ello, me miró fijamente.

-Sólo falta recoger las raquetas y llevarlas a su lugar. Puedo con eso-dijo, dando a entender que podía irme.

-No pasa nada, el castigo es de los dos.

-Pero fui yo el causante de todo.

-Y aún así, jamás me forzaste a levantarme de mi asiento e imitarte, fue voluntad propia.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que te plazca entonces.

Asentí, y poco después estábamos camino a las zonas verdes, dispuestos a preguntar si era posible participar en lo que quedaba de práctica, después de todo, no habíamos empleado más de media hora en el castigo.

Casi estábamos allí cuando la directora se atravesó en nuestro camino. Genial, de nuevo Doña Chiflada dispuesta a arruinarnos la vida.

-Lo siento, creo que fui clara cuando dije que debían perderse la práctica de hoy.

Me mordí la lengua evitando decirle cualquier incoherencia, e incluso logré esbozar una suave sonrisa y hacer una reverencia antes de darme la vuelta por donde había venido, y sentir los pasos de Shaoran tras los míos.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-preguntó, caminando a mi lado.

Yo asentí. El camino estaba siendo tan silencioso como el resto del día entre nosotros, hasta que Shaoran finalmente habló.

-Así que ahora sales con Sakata-dijo. Volteé a mirarlo levantando una ceja.

¿En qué momento todo el universo empezó a pensar la misma tontería?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunté después de un rato. Él sonrió y pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello.

-Lo sabe todo el instituto. Hoy fue el tema principal en el salón.

-Koji y yo sólo somos amigos.

-"Koji y yo solo somos amigos"-repitió, usando un tono de burla –Si se nota en cómo te mira.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso estás celoso?-pregunté, empleando el mismo tono que él había usado conmigo en la hora de física.

Él se detuvo de repente, obligándome a hacer lo mismo. Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y pegó su rostro al mío hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia; su mirada ámbar se volvió tan penetrante en ese momento que las piernas me empezaron a temblar, y la sensación de vacío en mi estómago se hizo insoportable.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?-preguntó, fijando su mirada en mis labios.

¿Qué?

Creo que me quedé mirándolo completamente perpleja, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo para decirle, se separó de mí, riendo.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara, casi parecía que te lo habías creído-se burló,

¿Disculpa?

-Hmm…. Sí, lo que tú digas. Yo ya quiero llegar a mi casa-respondí, lo más fríamente que pude. Shaoran asintió, y luego miró alrededor un par de veces con una expresión de inquietud en el rostro -¿Sucede algo?

Pareció pensar su respuesta por un momento.

-No, no pasa nada. Impresiones mías.

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran?-pregunté preocupada. Últimamente parece que todos tenemos "impresiones", y eso no es normal.

-Nada, Sa-ku-ra, nada en realidad…

-¿Entonces por qué estabas mirando hacia todos lados como si hubieras visto algo?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? No pasa nada, en serio.

Me quedé mirándolo incrédula por unos segundos. Nadie se comporta así por nada.

-¿Quieres llegar a tu casa, o prefieres quedarte de pie mirándome?

Solté un gruñido por lo bajo, reanudando el camino sin mirar a su lado en ningún momento. Ya lo haría hablar, porque el asunto de las "impresiones" empezaba a ponerse realmente preocupante.

**Continuará.**

_Por Dios… no tengo disculpa, en serio que no. No he avanzado mucho en el capítulo 10, pero ya era más que necesario publicar este, así que aquí lo tienen. Explicaré "brevemente" la razón por la cual no actualicé; la principal, es que desde que publiqué el octavo capítulo, las musas de inspiración me abandonaron absolutamente. Luego vino mi cumpleaños, la navidad, y con el fin de año, me enfermé y acabé de viaje en urgencias xD. Después de eso, mi adicción a la película, libros y fics de twilight, y finalmente, mi entrada al colegio y otra vez abandono de musas._

_¡Todas las sospechas del perseguidor se dirigen a Koji! ¿Es tan malo el pobre chico? Bueno… yo sí sé qué tan malo puede ser, pero seré mala y no les diré nada xD._

_En fin. Ahora, respecto a este capítulo, debo disculparme porque no hay tantos momentos SS como me gustaría, pero trabajo en ello para el próximo. El personaje de Kiba Daisuke está ligeramente basado en un amigo mío (Fonseca, te dije q esto era para ti! Un poco tarde, pero ahí está) y realmente me encanta lo que hace. En especial porque el jueves empecé clases de guitarra, y me encanta._

_Este cap va, entonces dedicado a Fonseca, a mi mejor amigo por ser tan baboso (?) y a ustedes por tener paciencia conmigo. Las respuestas a los reviews, como siempre, están en mi perfil._

_Un beso para todos y espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo._

_Flor del cerezo._


	10. Cena en el campo de batalla

_Hola! De regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Chicas, debemos empezar a llevar ropa negra porque… empieza el luto, nos hemos quedado viudas de Shaoran!_

_Ahora que, antes de que "olvide" mencionarlo. Estos personajes no me pertenecen y los uso sin ánimo de lucro. Ahora sí, pasemos al cap!_

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo X: Cena en el campo de batalla.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunté, una vez habíamos llegado a mi casa.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Entré y me hice a un lado para cambiarme de zapatos mientras él pasaba. Dejé la maleta a un lado del recibidor, y él imitó mi gesto. Nos sentamos en la sala sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir, y la situación se mantuvo hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, nos distrajo. Al voltear a mirar, descubrí a mi hermano cerrando, y descargando una pesada maleta a un lado suyo.

-Ya llegué, mons… ¿Qué demonios hace el mocoso aquí?-inquirió histérico.

Genial… y para interrumpir el momento de silencio, no mandan una llamada al teléfono… envían a mi adorable hermanito para discutir con mi flamante prospecto de novio. ¿Quién dice que mi vida no es perfecta?

Parece escrita por un imbécil.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?-exclamé –No toda Tomoeda se tiene que enterar, muchas gracias.

-Te hice una pregunta, Sakura-masculló sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Verán; siempre que se trata de algo serio, dejo de ser "El Monstruo", para convertirme en "Sakura".

-Me acompañó a casa y lo invité a seguir, ¿te basta con eso, o prefieres que te diga que vinimos a empacar mis cosas para ir a casarnos en Las Vegas?-pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Qué graciosa-gruñó con una falsa sonrisa. –Pues bien, ya que ha hecho el papel de traerte a casa, se puede ir, ¿no?

Y por primera vez, la voz de Shaoran se escuchó en el salón. Tan aparentemente despreocupada como siempre.

-Creo que, al ser el invitado de Sakura, es ella quien decide cuándo me voy.

-Escúchame, maldito mocoso impertinente…

-No, escúchame tú, Touya-interrumpí –Shaoran tiene toda la razón; yo nunca intervengo respecto a los invitados que traes a casa, de modo que tú tampoco tienes derecho a hacerlo conmigo. Además, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Vine a recoger unos libros que necesito para la universidad, ¿acaso no puedo venir a MI casa?

Advertencia: hermano menopáusico entrando en erupción. Sí, ya sé que los hombres no llegan a la menopausia. Pero Touya es un caso aparte.

-No me refería a eso… en fin, Shaoran y yo ya nos vamos-afirmé. Mi tutor me miró interrogante pero no soltó una sola palabra.

-¿Adónde?-inquirió Touya extrañado.

-No tengo necesidad de explicarte absolutamente todo lo que hago, ¿sabías?

Él iba a alegar, pero pareció pensarlo por un momento, agitó un par de veces la cabeza y dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras, sólo sácalo de aquí.

Muy chistoso… no entiendo porqué odia tanto a Shaoran. Está claro que es un celoso, sí. Pero no es para tanto.

Sobra decir que mientras nos calzábamos, ambos se enviaban miradas fulminantes sin parar. Una vez estábamos afuera, se quedó mirándome fijamente, pues ninguno de los dos había dado un paso más.

-¿Adónde se supone que iremos?

Yo me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

-No interesa… pero se me antoja un helado.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, caminamos en dirección a la heladería, en completo silencio. Era un silencio más bien incómodo, ninguno parecía saber qué decir.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué helado quieres, lenta?

Le envié una mirada asesina antes de observar los sabores de helado en la vitrina frente a mí. Detrás de esta, una mujer de mediana edad nos miraba con expresión agria, seguramente agravada por mi distracción. Me encogí de hombros antes de dar mi elección.

-Chicle y limón para mí.

La mujer asintió sin cambiar su expresión, y empezó a preparar una copa con ambos sabores rodeados de un poco de crema y salpicados en salsa de chocolate. Una vez hecho, se volteó de nuevo hacia mí y me extendió de mala gana la copa con un par de servilletas y una cuchara. Esta vez, yo le devolví la mirada.

-¿Y para usted?

Shaoran sonrió, aparentemente divertido ante mi pequeña batalla visual con la vendedora.

-Sólo chocolate, por favor.

Una vez que el helado de él estaba listo, ambos caminamos con nuestras copas a una mesa cercana a la salida.

-Chicle y limón… eres rara-me dijo, como si tal cosa.

-A mí me gusta-repuse despreocupadamente.

-Por eso eres rara, tonta.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos brillantes y del color del caramelo. Intenté sostenerle la mirada, pero no logré mi cometido por más de tres segundos seguidos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté finalmente, avergonzada.

-Nada. Me preguntaba a qué sabe tu revuelto de sabores.

-Pues pruébalo.

Sin decir una palabra, deslizó su brazo sobre la mesa y tomó una cucharada del contenido de mi copa. Con el mismo silencio, se la llevó a la boca lentamente, y comió el helado sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal rápidamente.

¿Cómo era posible ponerme nerviosa por ver a alguien comer una cucharada de helado? Tal vez es esto lo que se llama ser enfermo.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi copa de helado, con la esperanza de no sonrojarme, cuando escuché a Shaoran soltar un par de risitas. Inmediatamente lo miré, encontrándome con su típica mueca de burla.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—inquirí, logrando evitar el temblor en mi voz.

-Nada, nada-respondió, conteniendo una sonrisa –Por cierto, tu revuelto extraño no sabe tan mal. Aún así, me quedo con el chocolate.

Levanté una ceja y extendí mi brazo hacia la copa de él.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?-le dije, mientras llevaba la cuchara a mi boca, intentando imitar el modo en que él lo había hecho. Aún así, no parecía alterado en lo absoluto por mi acción –Bueno, sí, el chocolate no está nada mal. Pero prefiero mi "revuelto extraño".

Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía comiendo, yo hice lo mismo y no le dediqué una mirada más en el proceso. Estaba ahí, sentada en frente de Shaoran Li en una heladería, y no podía hacer nada más que comer sin levantar la mirada una sola vez. Qué ágil.

-Ahí viene tu novio-musitó Shaoran de repente, con un dejo de… ¿incomodidad? en su voz.

-¿Quién?-pregunté confundida.

-Hola, Sakura-la voz masculina casi mordisqueó mi nombre al pronunciarlo. Inmediatamente la reconocí, y podría jurar que hice mala cara, a juzgar por la expresión divertida de Shaoran.

-Koji, hola… ¿qué haces aquí?-saludé mientras me volteaba para mirarlo.

-La heladería es pública, creo-respondió, entonces carraspeó y volvió a hablar –Quiero decir, se me antojaba comer un helado. Qué coincidencia verlos a ustedes por aquí, juntos.

No se me escapó el modo en que pronunció la última palabra, ni tampoco la manera en que miró a Shaoran. Estaba insinuando descaradamente que yo salía con él, y no era eso lo que me molestaba, sino el hecho de que parecía no estar muy contento al respecto. Como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho sobre mí. Y como si yo realmente pudiera salir algún día con Shaoran Li…

-Ya ves. A nosotros también se nos antojó comer un helado, y como salimos temprano por el castigo de la directora, decidimos venir-me sentía absurda dándole explicaciones, pero al mismo tiempo, resultó el único modo en que podía convencerme a mí misma también de eso.

-Ya. Pues me alegra haberlos visto. Ya me retiro, no quiero hacer mal tercio-dijo, haciendo un guiño.

-Qué bueno. Adiós, Sakata-gruñó Shaoran, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Si no lo conociera, diría que estaba molesto, pero sus facciones revelaban todo lo contrario, y sólo se adivinaba una ligera hostilidad en su voz.

-Nos vemos en el colegio, Sakura-yo asentí y me di la vuelta, sin comprobar si se había ido o no.

-¿Por qué le diste a entender que estamos en una cita?-inquirí.

-Yo no le di a entender absolutamente nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿por qué permitiste que creyera que estamos en una cita?-corregí, moviendo mis dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Debí habérselo aclarado? Bueno, no pensé que arruinaría tus oportunidades de salir con él.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-No tienes derecho a tomarte derechos que no te corresponden. Yo no ando por ahí diciéndole a Soha que salgo contigo, ni mucho menos-repliqué.

-Pero yo no tengo nada con Soha.

-Ni yo con Koji.

-Entonces, no veo cuál sea el problema.

Para ese entonces ambos habíamos acabado nuestros helados; sin decir nada, se levantó y arrojó el vaso desechable a la caneca junto a la puerta. Yo hice lo propio y salí tras él sin poder decir aún nada.

¿Estaba insinuando que anduviéramos por la vida fingiendo que salíamos juntos así como si nada? O más bien, ¿Quería decirle únicamente a Koji que ambos salíamos juntos cuando no era más que una farsa?

-El problema es que no salimos juntos, Shaoran.

-Por ahora-me pareció escucharle murmurar, lo cual, al pensarlo nuevamente, no resultaba nada más sino absurdo. Sí, ya comenzaba a delirar y viajar por mis fantasías.

-¿Qué dijiste?-inquirí, sabiendo que era improbable que hubiera dicho lo que yo creía que había dicho.

-No importa que no salgamos en verdad.

Este chico cada vez me confundía más.

-Entonces, ¿con qué objetivo fingiríamos hacerlo?

Pareció pensar por un momento su respuesta y yo me quedé mirándolo algo atontada. Esa expresión de concentración bloqueaba los pensamientos coherentes en mi cerebro.

-Sí, tienes razón. No hay motivos para fingir que salgo con una torpe como tú.

-¿A quién llamas torpe?-pregunté, poniendo ambas manos en mi cadera.

-A la única torpe que hay aquí.

Apenas pude gruñir cuando noté que él ya había empezado a caminar y pretendía dejarme hablando sola. Tragándome todas mis palabras, di un par de zancadas rápidamente, alcanzándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de todo, las cosas no iban a cambiar porque él dijera lo que había dicho. Era sólo una tontería de momento, o su nueva manera de molestarme y reírse a mi costa, ¿no?

La solución era sencilla: no volver a sacar el tema a colación. Sí, había sido un desliz, o una broma en todo caso. No diría nada al respecto, y todo sería como siempre. Sólo mantener mi boca cerrada y aprender a olvidar a Shaoran, no era tan difícil si se pensaba con claridad.

-¿Por qué sugeriste hace un momento… eso?-oh, yo y mi tonta bocota.

Pude ver sus hombros tensarse bajo la tela de la camiseta. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta ahora? Lo más probable es que yo estuviera dándole demasiadas vueltas a un tema que no tenía caso. Y ahora lo iba a averiguar, en cuanto su risa estruendosa y cargada de burla resonara en mis oídos. Sin embargo, él continuaba sin decir nada, en su misma posición de tensión, y caminando un poco más rápido que antes. El suave viento movía ligeramente los mechones color chocolate, de los cuales algunos rozaban su nuca. Parecía ser un cabello realmente sedoso. Y probablemente lo era.

_Concéntrate, Kinomoto. El tipo está ahí sin decir nada cuando le preguntaste sobre una propuesta de fingir ser novios –que él mismo formuló-, y ¿a ti se te ocurre mirarle el cabello?_

La voz de mi conciencia tenía razón, para variar. Tenía que concentrarme. Desvié la mirada de su figura esperando que eso lo motivara a decir algo de una buena vez, y empecé a mirar alrededor. Nada fuera de lo común. Una mujer cargada de bolsas de compras que intentaba encontrar algo en lo más profundo de su enorme bolso de mano. Una pareja dando un espectáculo de algo que podrían estar haciendo en algún hotel en lugar de la mitad de la calle. Un niño comiendo paleta sentado al borde de la acera. Los carros pasando lentamente y, del otro lado de la calle… una tienda.

_No, ¡No lo hagas! Recuerda: concentración._

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, pues ya estaba pasando por en medio de los carros que se habían detenido ante la orden del semáforo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la tienda de enorme letrero de madera con letras rosa. Yo _debía_ tenerlo. Tan simple como eso.

-¡Sakura!- el grito sonó lejano a mi espalda, yo estaba concentrada en una única cosa: el lobo de peluche estaba frente a mí, separado de mis brazos únicamente por el vidrio del escaparate. Sentado sobre sus patas traseras, desprendía una belleza asombrosa y abrumadora, incluso para un peluche. El lomo estaba cubierto de pelaje marrón con algunos visos oscuros que aumentaban de intensidad mientras se acercaban a las orejas. Las patas, por el contrario, eran notablemente más claras pero igualmente encantadoras. Los ojos eran lo más asombroso de todo: un increíble color caramelo, tan profundo como podía ser el de un par de ojos de plástico, creo. Era imponente e inspiraba ternura al mismo tiempo. Sencillamente perfecto.

-Tiene que ser mío-mascullé, asombrándome de la determinación que se traducía en mis palabras, pero tan convencida de ello que no tenía derecho de pensarlo más. Entraría a esa tienda y haría lo que fuera necesario para obtenerlo. O moriría en el intento.

-¿Qué demonios…?-la voz a mi espalda ahora era mucho más clara, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo -¿Acaso estás loca? Pudieron haberte aplastado y dejarte en la mitad de la calle; no creo que alguien como tú sea un buen adorno para el pavimento.

-No seas bobo-espeté, sin dejar de mirar el lobo –El semáforo estaba en rojo, no me habría pasado nada.

-De todos modos, ¿viniste aquí sólo para esto?

Algo en su tono de voz me molestó terriblemente, y volteé a mirarlo, ofuscada.

-Si quieres, puedes irte.

De acuerdo, estaba siendo egoísta. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco quería que se fuera. Sólo quería comprar ese hermoso lobo, y que Shaoran me acompañara un rato más… pero no podía decirle eso a él. No puedes andar por la vida pidiendo a tus tutores de matemáticas que se queden contigo sólo porque tú estás obsesionada con ellos y su estúpida perfección.

-Creo que me quedaré un poco más, verte actuar como posesa por un tonto peluche… nada puede ser mejor que eso-respondió, y, a pesar de su sarcasmo, no se movió de su lugar.

Yo volví a posar mi mirada sobre el animal de peluche y, en ese momento, reparé en un detalle que no había notado antes. Justo debajo de sus patas había un pequeño cartel plástico con una cifra escrita. Sentí ganas de gritar.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Era un estúpido peluche, o un lobo de verdad? ¿Cómo podrían cobrar tanto por él? Vamos, nadie nunca compraría algo así, ni en un millón de años. Era ridículo. Está bien, era casi perfecto, pero no para tanto. No parecía estar cubierto de diamantes ni nada similar, y obviamente el pelaje era sintético, así que no existía modo de que realmente fuera tan costoso. O más bien sí, pero no existía modo de que YO realmente pudiera comprarlo alguna vez. No sin olvidarme por completo de mí mesada por al menos tres meses.

Oh sí, la vida es cruel con los animalitos.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-musité, volteando a verlo y sin molestarme en ocultar mi sensación de desaliento.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No vas a comprarlo?-preguntó Shaoran confundido. Frunció el ceño sin entender mi actitud y se quedó aguardando a la respuesta como si se tratara de una pregunta fundamental para el transcurso del resto de nuestras vidas. De haber sido otra la situación, tal vez me habría burlado de él.

-Dudo que en realidad pueda pagarlo, cobran por él más de lo que puedo aspirar a tener-respondí, intentando sonar tan despreocupada como deseaba que él me viera. Fracasé horriblemente.

Dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo y se quedó mirando la vitrina, cambiando su expresión de un ceño completamente fruncido a una mirada inescrutable. Permanecí en silencio esperando avistar una pista que me permitiera descifrar lo que estaba pensando, pero jamás llegó. Cuando quería, resultaba una persona realmente difícil de leer, y aún más para alguien tan despistada como yo.

-Bien, entonces es hora de irnos- anunció después de unos minutos –no sabría decir exactamente cuántos.

Asentí en silencio y me di la vuelta sin dedicar una sola mirada más al escaparate donde sabía que se encontraba el peluche. Aún me quedaba dignidad suficiente como para evitar arrastrarme hasta la tienda y rogar a la vendedora una rebaja –probablemente de más de la mitad- en el precio. Al menos debía pensarlo así.

Me resultaría imposible calcular el tiempo que habíamos tardado en llegar a casa, lo cierto es que había estado tan ensimismada sin dejar de pensar en el dichoso animal, que incluso había dejado de mirar a Shaoran o intentar adivinar qué estaba haciendo, espiando secretamente por el rabillo del ojo. Mi mente estaba concentrada en mil cosas a la vez, lo cual no era usual.

Estábamos ya en frente de mi casa, cuando Shaoran se dio la vuelta, inquieto. Miró alrededor disimuladamente y yo empecé a sentir miedo. ¿De qué iba todo esto? Me moría por preguntarle algo, pero en cuanto iba a abrir la boca, la cerraba de nuevo. Si él tenía razón, alguien nos estaba siguiendo, y no era seguro simplemente abrir el pico para preguntar alguna tontería.

Ok, esto parece película detectivesca, o algo así.

En ese momento, Shaoran volteó a verme, me sonrió forzadamente y me empujó con suavidad contra la puerta. Como en ocasiones anteriores, su aroma me confundió al punto de que había perdido la concentración. ¿Qué era aquello que quería preguntarle? Bueno, lo cierto es que no tenía idea alguna, ni prisa por descubrirlo, de cualquier modo. Estábamos allí, él, yo… y eso era más que suficiente.

-Sakura, no te asustes, pero alguien nos está siguiendo-casi sopló en mi oído, pero le entendí perfectamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo quieres que no me asuste? ¿Quién nos sigue?-pregunté, casi sin respirar.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Finge demencia.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a fingir demencia? No puedo pretender que nada sucede, teniendo al chico perfecto ahí, casi encima de mí, y con algún psicópata maníaco siguiéndonos a ambos.

Shaoran se separó un poco, y me miró directamente a los ojos. Levantó una de las manos que descansaban en mi cintura, y me apartó un mechón de la cara. Casi cerré los ojos cuando lo hizo, pero, en lugar de ello, me las arreglé para seguirlo mirando fijamente. Ahora miraba mis labios.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté nerviosamente –Alguien nos sigue, ¿no? ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? Deberíamos llamar a la policía y…

-¿Quieres callarte?

Sorprendida, obedecí, para ver cómo se acercaba y me daba un beso que de simple tenía muy poco. Estaba más cargado de necesidad y ¿preocupación? ¿Sería posible que Shaoran estuviera preocupado por mí?

_¿Sería posible que dejaras de pensar por un momento?_

La voz en mi conciencia se burlaba de mí. No es que yo me fuera a quejar.

Sin embargo, un sonido detrás de él me alertó. Al parecer él también se percató de eso, porque se retiró de mí tan rápido como si yo quemara, y volteó a ver a quien nos había interrumpido.

_Uh, oh._

Sí, uh, oh.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?-logré preguntar, forzando a mi cerebro a reactivar sus neuronas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre se ensanchó, en un gesto conciliador. No parecía que estuviera demasiado cansada, pese a que estaba cargando un par de enormes maletas, probablemente con su equipo de fotografía dentro. Y tampoco parecía _enojada_. Quiero decir, su gesto no reflejaba ganas de matar a Shaoran en frente de nuestra casa. Aunque tampoco es que pensara fiarme mucho de su aparente estado de tranquilidad.

Yo nunca, nunca había tenido un novio. Bueno, aún no lo tenía, pero el punto es que nunca nadie de mi familia me había visto besarme como desesperada con algún chico en frente de la casa… o en cualquier otro lado.

-Oh, cariño-la voz de mi madre parecía más tranquila (o menos molesta) que nunca –No te preocupes por mí, sé que Shaoran es un buen chico.

No necesité mirar a mi tutor para saber que tenía justo la misma expresión desencajada que yo.

-Pero hay algo que me decepciona-continuó ella, haciendo pucheros y sin darse cuenta de lo anonadados que estábamos –Me habías dicho que no era tu novio.

-Pero madre, Shaoran…

Ok, no sería muy inteligente decirle a tu mamá que estabas besando a algún tipejo por ahí que NO era tu novio. No hay que abusar así de la suerte.

-Oh, descuida, linda. Shaoran es encantador, ideal para ti.

A mi lado, él carraspeó, incómodo.

-Claro mamá… lo siento. Todo esto fue verdaderamente repentino, quise decirte, y pensaba hacerlo hoy pero…

-No te preocupes-ella le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano –Pero dejen de alejarse como si el otro tuviera la peste, yo soy una madre, no un ogro-añadió, casi riendo al vernos. Automáticamente, Shaoran me tomó por la cintura, y yo esbocé una sonrisa que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente –y sin el síndrome de despiste crónico Amamiya- reconocería como falsa.

-Espera a que le cuente a tu padre, se pondrá tan feliz-exclamó entusiasmada. Su emoción parecía ser directamente proporcional a mi pánico. La mandíbula de Shaoran se tensó, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

-Claro, claro-asentí yo, moviéndome exageradamente.

-Me temo que con Touya no será tan fácil.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Touya? Es decir, ¿Pensaba decirle a mi hermano? Sería nuestro fin. Bueno, el fin de Shaoran… lo cual también sería mi fin. Sí, acabaríamos crucificados a cualquier cerezo de por ahí o arrojados a los leones del zoológico… un digno final para un par de adolescentes dementes: la tonta y el perfecto. Casi podía leer el titular en el periódico.

-¡Santo cielo!-exclamó mi madre; supuse con alivio que había descubierto el hecho de que, si mi hermano se enteraba, acabaríamos hechos pequeños pedacitos de carne cruda –Pero qué maleducada soy, sigamos a la casa y les prepararé algo de comer.

-No es necesario, señora. Venimos de la heladería –la facultad de habla de Shaoran finalmente pareció resucitar- No se moleste, por favor.

-¡No me digas señora! Me hace sentir tan vieja; llámame sólo Nadeshiko-pidió pacientemente mi madre- Por favor, quédate a cenar. Haré una receta nueva para celebrar este día tan especial.

-Muchas gracias-respondió atropelladamente el aludido.

Una hora después, estábamos cocinando la cena. Bueno, más bien mi madre cocinaba, y yo la veía, intentando –infructuosamente- descubrir la razón que la había llevado a reaccionar tan tranquila.

-Ve a la sala, linda- la voz de mamá cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos- No dejes solo a Shaoran.

-Él puede arreglárselas solito bastante bien, mami.

-No te sientas mal por mí, Saku-pidió. La sonrisa cegadora de proporciones irreales en sus labios fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-Por Dios, ¿no puedes hacer todo esto un poco más normal gritando absolutamente escandalizada y retando a Shaoran a un duelo a muerte por acercarse a tu preciosa hija?

En respuesta, me miró como si hubiera asesinado a alguien y luego me hubiera bebido su sangre en un vaso plástico con pitillo de McDonald's, todo en frente de ella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, hija?-gritó, ahora realmente escandalizada, al menos así parecía por la forma en que su mano se posó sobe su boca, que formaba una enorme "o" -¿Crees que tu madre sería capaz de algo así?

-No-suspiré. Realmente andaba paranoica últimamente, en todos los aspectos. Y el más importante de todos había sido creer que mi madre perdería los estribos por algo así, si en el hospital prácticamente me empujaba hacia Shaoran –Es que todo esto es muy raro, lo siento, mamá.

-Sé que puede ser algo raro, pero no tienes que pensar que montaremos una persecución en su contra. Son jóvenes, es adorable que estén juntos. Yo tenía tu edad cuando me enamoré de tu padre, al principio todo es muy confuso, pero ya verás que las cosas poco a poco se irán haciendo más sencillas.

-Claro, mami, gracias-respondí mientras salía casi corriendo de la cocina. No es que quisiera tener una de esas charlas "madre e hija" con mi… novio postizo a pocos metros de distancia. Y ya que estábamos con lo de mi novio postizo, cuando salí, lo descubrí de pie en un rincón del salón, hablando por su celular. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que colgara y se diera la vuelta. Guardamos silencio por mucho tiempo, sin atrevernos a mirar directamente al otro.

-Llamé a Mei Ling… te envió saludos-dijo finalmente.

-Gracias.

Nuevamente, silencio sepulcral. ¿Es que nos íbamos a quedar así toda la vida?

-Escucha… siento mucho todo esto. Si tan sólo mi madre no nos hubiera visto…

Él se encogió de hombros y casi curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Casi.

-No es tu culpa, si alguien tuviera que culparse… sería yo. Pero no lo hago, así que tu tampoco.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-inquirí, confundida. No estaba segura de estar escuchando bien, de hecho. Tal vez el golpe de la pelota de tenis aún tenía efecto sobre mi trastornada mente.

-No creo que pueda ser tan malo salir juntos… incluso cuando es una farsa, y es contigo.

-Vaya… ¿debería sentirme halagada?-pregunté. Probablemente esas palabras sobraban, porque yo ya me sentía bastante halagada. Una tonta, ilusa y muy feliz halagada. Ahora salía con el chico más popular, apuesto y, en resumidas cuentas, perfecto de toda la escuela. No importaba si eran mentiras o no. Salíamos juntos.

Juntos.

No estaba mal.

-Ya llegué-una voz me sacó de mi letargo. Es el tipo de voz que escuchas justo antes de tu muerte. Como un pequeño eco resonando en tus oídos y anunciando que el verdugo se acerca con el látigo para dar fin a tu tortura con un… bien, demasiada sangre por hoy.

Lo que pasó después… fue un conjunto de eventos a cámara lenta. El rostro de mi hermano parecía transformarse lentamente, cada detalle de su postura cambiaba, y la carpeta que llevaba en el brazo golpeó el piso con un sonido tan ruidoso como hubiera sido el de un árbol cayendo en su lugar. Parecía a punto de lanzarse hacia Shaoran como en uno de esos documentales del Animal Planet, donde el tigre buscaba desesperadamente el cuello de su presa; pero mi madre lo interceptó antes de que siquiera pudiese decir una sola palabra. Lo llevó a la cocina y lo obligó a ayudarla con la comida, con ese don de persuasión que tenía cuando quería. Touya ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca para negarse.

Todo habría sido perfecto, de no ser porque no podía quedarse eternamente cocinando.

-Dile al mocoso que me pase la salsa-masculló Touya cuando, media hora después, estábamos todos sentados en el comedor.

-¡No le digas así!-nos quejamos mamá y yo al tiempo.

Shaoran obedeció y le pasó el plato sin decir una sola palabra.

-Y bien, ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?

-El profesor de física estaba loco. Digo, no loco como siempre. Hoy estaba realmente loco. Nos puso el trabajo de una semana para entregar en dos horas—comenté casualmente, como si hablara del clima. Después de todo, era una buena manera de contarle a mi madre las razones por las cuales estaría castigada, antes de que se enterara de otro modo.

-¿Qué hicieron entonces?-preguntó mamá, despreocupadamente.

-Shaoran le hizo ver su error y dijo que sería imposible desarrollar eso en tan poco tiempo; yo lo apoyé—respondí. Hice una pausa y me mordí el labio levemente antes de continuar –Nos envió a rectoría.

-Así que ahora te castigan por culpa del mocoso-masculló Touya.

Yo fruncí el ceño y le envié mi mejor mirada asesina.

-De hecho, no. A mí nadie me obligó a levantarme y manifestar mi acuerdo-expliqué. Podía no ser muy beneficioso para mí misma, pero tampoco era justo implicar de ese modo a Shaoran. Más cuando se suponía que… bueno, no importa –Es sólo que jamás podría haber hecho todo ese trabajo, menos tratándose de física.

-Ya sé que tú, monstruo, eres una pérdida de tiempo con eso. Pero si incluso a tu "súper tutor" le queda grande hacer un par de ejercicios, parece que no es tan bueno como parece—se burló mi hermano, sin terminar de pasar lo que fuera que estaba comiendo. Sabía que yo odiaba esos hábitos de mala educación casi tanto como el apodo que me había puesto desde muy pequeña, y hacía ambas cosas sólo por molestarme.

Pude oír el gruñido de Shaoran, pero no lo puso en palabras, como pensé que haría. La presencia de mi madre tendría que estar relacionada con eso.

-No seas así, hijo-pidió mi madre cariñosamente –Recuerda los problemas que tuviste tú en preparatoria, y se trataba de cosas… menos justificadas que la asignación de un trabajo injusto. Es obvio que no iban a completar el trabajo si era tan largo, aún cuando Shaoran sea muy bueno. Sin embargo, no se dirigieron al profesor en malos términos, ¿o sí?—preguntó, finalmente mostrando preocupación.

-No señora- finalmente dijo mi… compañero –Yo me limité a decirle que no pensaba hacerlo y que si las consecuencias de no entregarlo completo eran el curso de verano… prefería asistir a él, pero no lo hice en mal tono de voz. Sakura sencillamente dijo que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Mi madre asintió, complacida.

Mi hermano, menos condescendiente, murmuró una burla por lo bajo, que hizo que Shaoran cerrara los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Una vez que lo hizo, sonrió de un modo un tanto torcido y dirigió sus palitos hacia uno de las croquetas de pulpo sobre la mesa. Lastimosamente, era justo la que Touya pretendía tomar, y sus palitos chocaron. Aunque a mí no me pareció mucha coincidencia.

-Coge cualquier otra, enano-escupió Touya. Sin decir nada, mi "novio" aprovechó la distracción de mi hermano al decir estas palabras, y tomó la croqueta rápidamente, obteniendo una mirada asesina como respuesta.

-No seas maleducado con nuestro invitado, hijo.

-De cualquier modo, ¿piensa venir con frecuencia?-inquirió mi hermano, con la voz llena de molestia.

-Probablemente, después de todo, es el…

-¡Madre!-grité. No estaba lista para la explosión de una bomba nuclear, no en medio de la cena. Y tampoco mientras fuera joven y con una vida nueva para arruinar. Tal vez sería saludable –y seguro- decírselo el día de mi cumpleaños número cincuenta. Probablemente no le importaría saber que tuve un novio –que nunca fue mi novio- en preparatoria, así se tratara de Shaoran Li.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, mamá?

-Oh, bueno, cariño, es sólo que…--mi madre dudó al ver mi expresión de advertencia, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y así murió Sakura Kinomoto. Fue una buena chica en vida, destacada por ser la más despistada entre todas las de su clase… aún así la querían sus amigos y familia y siempre trataba de ser buena por encima de su torpeza; pero cometió el error de presentar a su novio después de que este hubiera robado la croqueta de pulpo de su hermano.

-Ok, Touya. No enloquezcas, pero Shaoran y yo somos novios- listo, lo había hecho.

Habría podido pensar que no me había escuchado, de no ser porque sus ojos parecieron estallar en llamas. Esperaba que se hubiera puesto a gritar enloquecido en cuanto dijera esas palabras pero… su aparente calma era todavía más aterradora. Aterradora, y prolongada.

-¿Quién se cree este endemoniado mocoso para meterse contigo?-preguntó después de algunos minutos de silencio, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Touya Kinomoto!-exclamó mi madre –Más vale que cuides tu lenguaje, y más para referirte a quien es casi un miembro de la familia.

-¡Ese idiota no puede ser miembro de mi familia!-gritó Touya. Yo me quedé demasiado absorta para pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero mamá sí parecía bastante dispuesta a decir unas cuantas.

-¡No me vuelvas a levantar la voz, por Dios!-el volumen de su voz era controlado, pero se leía el enojo en él –Shaoran es encantador, y muy bueno chico, así que no te permito que lo trates así.

-¿Pero siquiera trabaja?-preguntó Touya –Si piensa andar cerca del monstruo, lo mínimo es que sea responsable.

-Hermano… nos harías un gran favor a todos si dejaras de actuar como si fueras mi padre-señalé, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de propinarle un buen pisotón. Con mi comentario me gané las miradas sorprendidas de mi familia, y una sonrisa mal disimulada de Shaoran.

-Sakura tiene razón—argumentó mi madre, cuando logró salir de su asombro –Ella ya ha hecho su elección y te agradecería que no intervinieras de nuevo con ella, ni insultaras a nadie.

Por respuesta, mi hermano sólo dejó escapar una serie de gruñidos incomprensibles, mientras todos terminábamos la cena en silencio. Al terminar, mamá se puso de pie, recogió los platos de todos y los llevó a la cocina, dejándonos a los tres solos en el comedor.

-Tú-masculló Touya, mirándome fijamente –Tienes un gusto deplorable. Y tú-añadió, mirando a Shaoran –Te estaré vigilando. Sakura es un monstruo, pero tú eres un maldito chiquillo y eso es mucho peor. Un solo movimiento extraño y estás muerto. No te atrevas a tocarla, ni a abusar de su confianza.

Sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y se esfumó por las escaleras. Lo último que escuchamos de él fue el sonido del portazo desde su habitación.

No había sido tan terrible, no como esperaba que fuese.

-Yo debo irme-anunció Shaoran, levantándose de la silla y esperando a que yo hiciera lo propio. Una vez estábamos de pie, se asomó a la cocina para despedirse de mi madre, quien le manifestó su deseo de verle próximamente. Lo acompañé a la puerta, sintiéndome en cierta parte reacia a dejar que se fuera. No quería que el día terminara. No quería que él se fuera. De alguna manera, haberlo visto ahí sentado, comiendo y conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de decirle alguna respuesta a las burlas de Touya, sólo por un momento, un breve momento, me había hecho sentir que sí teníamos una relación. De acuerdo, son claros signos de locura. Pero en ese momento no había nada que deseara con más intensidad, que el hecho de que las cosas no estuvieran sólo en mi cabeza…

-Buenas noches, Sakura.

¿Eh?

Shaoran me miraba como si llevara mucho tiempo haciéndolo, y yo me hubiera quedado sumida en un estado de delirio transitorio. Tal vez porque así había sido. O eso parecía indicar la sonrisa en sus labios y el morral que yo no lo había visto ponerse.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunté, agradecida de no estar tartamudeando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Al menos algo de cerebro parecía quedarme.

-Hasta mañana, novia mía-bromeó, sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

-Buenas noches, novio mío-respondí yo, en el mismo tono. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para observar su reacción a mi tono de voz porque… en un segundo, estaba demasiado cerca, sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura y sus labios sobre los míos.

No es que se pueda tener muchos pensamientos coherentes mientras el perfecto, el increíble y absolutamente perfecto Shaoran Li te está besando.

-Sí, tal vez no sea tan malo esto-murmuró contra mis labios, tenía la respiración casi tan agitada como la mía, pero no se separó más de lo necesario para tomar aire. Permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, sencillamente mirándome a los ojos y respirando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, hasta que no aguanté más y, con mis manos en el cuello de su camisa, lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en un nuevo beso.

_Y decías que la chica Soha pretende violarlo… probablemente no sea la única._

Bueno, eso no es del todo una mentira. Y sí, al parecer no es tan malo esto del noviazgo. Quizás…

**Continuará…**

_Ahí lo tienen! Con un retraso menor al de la última vez, el capítulo 10. Estos días, entre las clases de técnica vocal, el servicio social y el colegio, no me ha quedado casi tiempo. Así que merezco un premio por parar de ver por decimo quinta vez el video de Robert Pattinson diciendo "sexy vampiro", para editar el capítulo y escribir las respuestas a los reviews. Merezco un premio, de hecho xD._

_Bueno, cada vez se despierta más curiosidad respecto al misterioso perseguidor… pero como ya he dicho, no puedo revelar mucho al respecto, aunque muchos lo han identificado como Koji. Vamos a saber más de nuestro pequeño misterioso en los próximos capítulos, tal vez las cosas se compliquen (ok, ese "tal vez" es un rotundo "sí!"). Pero al menos este par de atolondrados está avanzando algo… aunque no es que sea muy por propia voluntad. Pero debemos agradecer a Nadeshiko._

_Escribir el capítulo me antojó de algo de McDonald's, con aquella frasecita de la sangre xD. Es TAN vampiro!_

_Bueno, espero que el tiempo y las musas me permitan escribir y tener listo pronto el siguiente cap, y hasta entonces, sólo espero recibir su opinión. Si quieren saber un poco más de la desquiciada autora, en mi perfil hay algunos links, como el de mi Livejournal (que probablemente actualizaré el fin de semana), y el de mi blog. Ya saben, no muerdo._

_Un abrazo y hasta la próxima entrega,_

_Flor del cerezo._


	11. Revelacion inesperada

_¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!_

_Card Captor Sakura pertenece a… momentito, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran!_

_Ahora sí, CCS es propiedad de las CLAMP_

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo XI: Revelación inesperada.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Tratando de recuperar mi calidad de criatura racional, y coagular la masa derretida en que se había convertido mi cerebro, logré arrastrar mi cuerpo hacia mi habitación sin proferir gritos de alegría y victoria en el camino. Probablemente había perdido algunas neuronas en el proceso, pero no es que importase mucho. Podría recuperarlas otro día… bueno, de acuerdo, no podría. Pero estaba bien. Todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y sofoqué los gritos de emoción con una almohada, intentando disimular lo suficiente para que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de que estaba como desquiciada. Era tan increíble, tan extraño, tan maravilloso, tan… falso. Sí, falso porque Shaoran no sentía eso por mí, y ahora estábamos atados el uno al otro; no es que a mí me importase, pero sabía que a él sí.

– Hmph – murmuré a modo de protesta contra la almohada, al escuchar el sonido del teléfono interrumpir cruelmente mis alegres reflexiones alrededor de mi muy prometedor futuro. Tal vez estaba volviéndome demasiado voluble últimamente.

– **¡Saku!**-una voz alegre me llamó del otro lado apenas levanté la bocina.

– ¡Tommy!-respondí, inevitablemente contagiada de la alegría de mi amiga. Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios y recuperé la sensación de emoción, perdida un par de minutos atrás -¿Qué haces?

– **No, ¿qué haces tú?**-preguntó ella –**Estaba comprando algunas cosas para hacer un postre, cuando me encontré a Sakata en la calle. Parecía muy enojado y murmuraba cosas sobre "salen juntos"; ¿debería suponer que tiene que ver contigo?**

Me quedé en blanco por algunos instantes. ¿Qué haríamos ahora? ¿Simularíamos estar juntos también en el colegio, o fingiríamos demencia si Koji nos preguntaba al respecto? Sólo tenía algo claro: a Tomoyo sí que debía decirle la verdad.

– Siéntate, Tommy. Tengo algo que contarte.

– **Suéltalo ahora, Sakura Kinomoto** – exclamó. La ansiedad se distinguía fácilmente en su tono de voz, muy pocas veces alterado por algo. En lugar de empezar a parlotear como posesa, me distraje viendo la suciedad sobre la mesa del teléfono y los cuadernos que estaban al lado. Pude sentir su respiración desesperada del otro lado de la línea, pero aún no decía nada. Inhalé profundamente y me preparé. Le conté todo, la salida a comer helado, el encuentro con Koji, lo que él había dicho –o que yo había creído escuchar con eso del "no importa que no salgamos de verdad, por mí está bien fingir", la escena del lobo de peluche, lo de nuestro misterioso perseguidor, el beso en la puerta de mi casa…. Y bueno, todos los pormenores de lo que vendría después. Durante la conversación, Tomoyo no dejó escapar ni una sola palabra, pero logré descubrir su sorpresa ya que no podía contener los sonidos cuando la historia se tornaba más "interesante". Al final, empezaba a creer que había muerto de un paro cardíaco, o algo, porque no habló en un buen rato. Al cabo de varios minutos, sólo soltó un "oh".

– ¿Oh? ¿Sólo dirás "oh"?-la presioné, sabiendo que su falta de habla era debido a que era demasiada información por procesar. Era intuitiva, sí, pero es que el día había estado de lo más extraño.

– **Muy bien. ¿Te están siguiendo? ¿Qué tal el beso? ¿Qué va a ser de ustedes de ahora en adelante? Dime ahora mismo**-exigió, con un tono que no admitía réplica. Yo me recosté en la cama, de manera que pudiera ver la pintura del techo, y admirar sus fascinantes misterios. No tenía respuesta para la última pregunta de Tomoyo, y me habría venido de perlas tener un don para leer las mentes: así sabría qué pensamientos pasaban por la de Shaoran.

– Respecto a la persona que me sigue… no sé si sea paranoia mía, sólo me asusta, y me asusta más que Shaoran también se haya percatado de ello. El beso, bueno, verás…--intentaba hablar, pero las palabras se atropellaban constantemente, y el calor en mis mejillas se hizo insoportable. Inspiré lentamente, con la esperanza de que eso tranquilizara mi corazón. Después de todo, solo se trataba de hablar de algo que había pasado, con una persona que era de mi entera confianza –Bien… genial, simplemente. –Mi amiga soltó una risita divertida –Y, francamente, no tengo idea de cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante respecto a nuestra relación en el colegio.

– **¡Es un sueño!**-suspiró Tomoyo, feliz –**Aunque hay algo que sí me preocupa demasiado. ¿Has pensado hablar con la policía sobre tu perseguidor?**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

– No, en serio, debe ser paranoia.

– **No eres sólo tú. Me sentiría más tranquila si comprobaras tus teorías, y, de ser positivas, hablaras con la policía. Puedo enviarte alguna de mis guardaespaldas.**

Levanté la mano apresuradamente y empecé a negar con la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verme. Después de todo, no necesitaba alguien que me siguiera a todos lados y me viese en mi diario y torpe esplendor. Ser torpe a solas estaba bien para mí.

– No te preocupes tanto, en serio. No es nada que no pueda resolver. Tendré más cuidado-prometí –Y te diré si algo malo pasa-añadí, sabiendo que eso la tranquilizaría.

En ese momento, la canción "Sakura Kiss" empezó a sonar, y reconocí el actual tono de mi celular.

– Tommy, tengo que colgar. Todo estará bien, no te comas la cabeza, ¿sí?-pedí mientras me ponía de pie y buscaba en todas partes. Cuando encontré el teléfono debajo de la cama, volví a hablar –Hablamos mañana.

– **Bien, Saku… no olvides lo que me dijiste, por favor. Hasta mañana, amiga.**

Yo asentí para mí misma y dejé la bocina encima de la cama, mientras oprimía un botón para aceptar la llamada del celular. Apenas me daba cuenta que, a juzgar por la cantidad de números, se trataba de una llamada hecha desde el extranjero.

– ¿Hola?-contesté, dándome la vuelta para quedar mirando el techo una vez más.

– **¡Sakura, cariño! ¿Cómo estás?-**me saludó una muy conocida voz. No pude evitar sonreír, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo mucho que había extrañado a mi padre desde que se había ido a la excavación.

_Pues no es que lo demuestres mucho, cuando andas por ahí pensando en Shaoran todo el día._

Calla.

_Yo nada más digo que, si amas tanto a tu familia, al menos preocúpate por ellos. O es que, ¿has pensado últimamente cómo le ha ido a tu papá?_

– ¡Papá! ¿Qué tal la excavación?-pregunté, sin dejar mi sonrisa, ni siquiera ante los reproches de mi conciencia, que parecía no querer callarse -¡Te he extrañado un montón!-técnicamente, era cierto. Sólo que acababa de darme cuenta.

Tomó aire, y casi pude imaginarme en su rostro la misma sonrisa que había en el mío. Tenía ganas de darle un gran abrazo y acostarme en mi cama con únicamente la luz de una pequeña lámpara, mientras él me contaba relatos de historia, como solía hacer cuando era una niña. Ahora que me ponía a pensar, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo. Tal vez era así como funcionaba la vida, y eso. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderme.

– **Todo por aquí ha ido muy bien, hija. Hemos hecho descubrimientos fascinantes. Aún no hemos visto nada que sea excesivamente asombroso, claro; pero lo cierto es que esta experiencia, conviviendo con tantas personas nuevas, es increíble. Además, he estado en constante contacto con la universidad, y mi sustituto va muy bien con el manejo de todo-**comentó mi padre. El entusiasmo impregnaba cada una de sus palabras, y no pude evitar que eso aumentara mi estado de euforia **­­-¿Y qué tal todo por allá? ¿Cómo seguiste de salud? ¿Hay novedades?**

Todo habría sido perfectamente normal, excepto por sus dos últimas palabras y la manera en que las pronunció. No es que yo fuera especialmente perceptiva, pero conocía a mi padre, y ese "¿Hay novedades?" distaba de ser su tono normal. Probablemente algún Touya había tenido que ver con eso.

– Mi salud va perfecto, mamá me cuida mucho. Por aquí todo va muy bien, aunque el estudio está un poco duro. Tuve un problema con el profesor de física, pero todo va a estar bien-tomé tanto aire como mis pulmones me permitieron, cerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta cinco –También te quería contar que… estoy saliendo con un chico.

Listo, hecho.

– **Eso es estupendo, hija**-comentó mi padre. Su voz sonaba extrañamente entusiasta, lo cual me hizo pensar en que probablemente ambos habían sido víctimas de abducción alienígena y habían olvidado que deberían preocuparse cuando su pequeña nena tuviera novio. Aunque no es que eso me entristeciera demasiado; más bien, me convenía -**¿Cómo se llama?**

– Su nombre es Shaoran Li, mi tutor de matemáticas. Vino de Hong Kong hace unos años, y está en mis clases.

– **Me encantará conocerlo al llegar**-afirmó, sin rastro de mentira en su voz. Aunque claro, no es como si yo en verdad estuviera capacitada para detectar de manera eficiente las mentiras. No con mi síndrome de despiste crónico pero, algo sí conocía. Hubo una pausa, y luego continuó –**Tendré que colgar por ahora, hija. Procuraré llamar pronto.**

– Adiós, papá. Te quiero.

– **Y yo a ti, pequeña.**

Me quedé escuchando el tono de "tú-tú-tú" por unos segundos antes de dejar el teléfono a un lado y reacomodarme en la cama. Poco después, me levanté para ordenar un par de cosas y ponerme pijama. Luego me dejé caer bajo el confortable abrigo que eran mis cobijas, y me quedé dormida de un momento a otro.

Estaba en el instituto antes de darme cuenta, y Shaoran de pie frente a la puerta, con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, al verme, esbozó una mueca de desprecio, y luego dejó ver una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me volteé para ver qué había causado tal reacción, y me encontré con Soha. Ella se dirigió rápidamente a él dedicándome una mueca burlona en el proceso, y le dio un beso en los labios que…

Escuché un fuerte sonido, acompañado del dolor extendiéndose desde mi brazo izquierdo y mi espalda. Al abrir los ojos, no me encontré con el suelo del instituto, ni el césped de las zonas verdes, o las puertas de los edificios. Estaba de espaldas a mi cama. En el suelo de mi habitación. Me levanté con un humor negro, y me metí al baño sin cambiar la mueca de enojo. Una vez bañada, salí y me coloqué unos pantalones negros con la única blusa gris en todo mi armario. Contemplé de mal humor la mancha verdosa en mi rostro antes de ir a la cocina.

– Buenos días, monstruo – saludó la voz sarcástica de Touya. Como si yo estuviera de humor para sus tonterías.

– ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – respondí, de mala gana. Me preparé una tostada con mantequilla y tomé un vaso de yogur antes de salir sin decir nada más. No fui demasiado consciente de mi viaje al instituto, estaba demasiado ocupada maldiciendo al mundo, así que me sorprendió cuando noté que ya había llegado. Avancé a grandes zancadas hacia el edificio, y recordé mi problema inmediato y más importante.

¿Qué haría al ver a Shaoran? ¿Pasaría todo tal y como en mi sueño? ¿Me dolería tanto en la vida real como había ocurrido en el sueño? O, ¿Sería aún peor y tendría que cargar con la vergüenza de mis propias lágrimas de frustración? Nada de buenas opciones para mí, claramente. Lo único bueno es que pronto averiguaría la respuesta. Vi a Shaoran de pie junto a la puerta, tal y como en mi pequeña pesadilla. Estaba entretenido con algún punto perdido de las zonas verdes.

Me acerqué lentamente, el latido de mi corazón retumbando con fuerza en mis oídos. Empecé a sentir calor en el rostro al notar cuán guapo estaba, y maldije mi capacidad de sonrojarme. Sin embargo, antes de acercarme, o al menos, de saber si al verme su expresión sería o no hostil, una silueta de cabellos rojizos pasó rápidamente frente a mí para llegar a su lado. Apenas pude contener el resoplido de frustración que pugnaba por salir de mis labios al ver a Soha paseándose frente a MI novio con ese diminuto cinturón que pretendía hacer pasar por falda.

No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, Shaoran se separó de ella antes de que pudiera decir mayor cosa; se acercó a mí y me regaló una de sus sonrisas del tipo "deslumbrante". Yo me quedé como muerta, zombie, ciega, descerebrada, lenta o… algo. Realmente estaba allí, de pie, sonriéndome.

– Eh… eh… hmmm.

– ¿Hola? – preguntó, dado mi estado de Estupidez transitoria. La sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro, lo cual contribuía verdaderamente poco a que yo estuviera consciente de las cosas que me decía. Tomé aire un par de veces para asegurarme de que podía hablar como lo hacía la gente normal.

– Hola – articulé al fin. Exhalé nuevamente, pretendiendo que mi estupidez volaba esparcida con el dióxido de carbono hacia algún lado… que no fuera yo.

– ¡Shaoran!-protestó una voz demasiado aniñada y empalagosa para resultar agradable en lugar de chillona. Soha se deslizó por detrás de Shaoran y acabó dándome la espalda, y bloqueando el contacto visual que tenía con Shaoran, de paso. Contuve un gruñido de desesperación. Yo no era una persona violenta. No tenía razones suficientes para atacarla en estos momentos cual leopardo en el Animal Planet. ¿Cierto? Sí, tenía que ser así.

– Lo siento, Akane. Debemos entrar ya. ¿Cierto, Sakura?-dijo Shaoran. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona… pero no del tipo de sonrisa que siempre me daba a mí. Su sonrisa para Soha carecía del deje de picardía y diversión. Era un gesto frío. Se apartó un poco para reanudar el contacto visual entre los dos. Me tomó entre tres y cinco segundos comprender una a una sus palabras. ¿Estaba…? ¿Quiero decir, él…?

_Sí, está dándote preferencia por encima de ella. Ahora, sé buena y di algo, ¿quieres?_

– Sí, es cierto-respondí finalmente, con una sonrisa diminuta –Ya hablaremos después, Soha. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida, la cerró de golpe, en un gesto bastante gracioso.

Caminé hacia el edificio sin ser exactamente consciente de lo que hacía. ¿En verdad estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con Shaoran Li a mi lado? No cualquier Shaoran Li, claro. El Shaoran Li que había rechazado a Akane Soha, y la había dejado de pie con la boca abierta. El tipo que, a los ojos de mi familia, era mi _novio_. Era surrealista.

Me senté con aire ausente, dedicada a contemplar la mancha de pintura negra sobre el suelo. Sabía quién estaba sentado detrás de mí, sabía que probablemente pensaba que estaba chiflada –lo cual, por otro lado, no sería una enorme mentira-, y sabía también que no podría hacerme la desentendida eternamente. Teníamos algo que aclarar, y era nada más y nada menos que los pormenores de nuestra… eh, relación, a los ojos del colegio. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

Mejor tarde. Después de todo, en cuanto sonara el timbre, yo iría con las porristas, y él con los futbolistas.

Bendita seas, optativa.

– Buenos días-saludó la voz de Tomoyo a mi lado. Mi salvadora. Me di la vuelta en su dirección y le sonreí.

– Buenos días, Tomoyo-chan.

Ella se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, suspiró un par de veces y agitó la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Sacó su cuaderno de canto y finalmente volvió a mirarme. La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo: Sabía que algo me pasaba.

– ¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer?-preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. No entendí nada. Normalmente, estaría encima de mí preguntándome todo, directo al grano.

– Bien-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella sonrió, y miró disimuladamente a Shaoran.

Ah. Por eso no preguntó nada.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la canción que practicabas?-pregunté, intentando centrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera… bueno, en otra cosa.

– He estado practicando, alcanzo más fácilmente la nota que necesitaba-respondió ella alegremente.

En ese momento, el sonido del timbre se escuchó con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el salón se había llenado en algún instante de delirio, o algo. Nos levantamos –evité a toda costa mirar hacia atrás-, y salimos cada una en dirección al lugar que correspondía. Ella al salón de música, y yo a los vestidores. Me puse el uniforme de deportes y fui al encuentro de las otras chicas. Extrañamente en el camino, no me encontré a nadie. Lo que por otra parte fue bueno, pues no me apetecía mucho salir de mis pensamientos.

– Buenos días, Sakura-saludaron al unísono Naoko y Chiharu. Yo asentí y respondí al saludo.

– Buenos días, chicas.

– ¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Chiharu, mirándome fijamente.

– No, no, para nada, ¿qué podría estar sucediéndome? No, no. Estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar.

– ¿Segura que estás bien?-Naoko se acercó, estudiándome desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Yo sonreí con nerviosismo. ¿Era acaso tan fácil ver a través de mí?

La voz de Akari-sensei me salvó. Al parecer, hoy tenía buena suerte. Nos dieron un par de instrucciones y luego nos pusimos a trabajar. Dejé que mi mente se centrara en lo relativo a la clase, siendo eso lo más prudente. Y de hecho, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para conservar un poco de cordura.

Tiempo después de ducharme y peinarme el cabello húmedo hacia atrás, estábamos en el salón de música. Nuevamente me había sentado junto a Kiba, quien seguía intentando que yo lograra tocar un par de notas sin deprimirme en el proceso. Creo que era más amable de lo que mis torpes manos merecían y por ello me esforzaba. Tenía las yemas de los dedos rojas y ligeramente hinchadas, pero cada vez me dolía menos. Intenté concentrarme en el círculo de notas con el ritmo de balada, en lugar del rostro concentrado de Shaoran mientras batallaba con la flauta dulce, y el profesor lo miraba levantando una ceja. Algo que teníamos en común: si con la guitarra yo era mala, con la flauta dulce era aún peor.

En ese momento, Shaoran me volteó a mirar. Al parecer se confundió con las notas, porque agitó rápidamente la cabeza y se disculpó con el profesor. ¿Por qué se había equivocado? Es decir, iba bien, pero levantó la mirada y perdió el ritmo. Tal vez estaba nervioso porque el profesor lo estaba mirando. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió?-me preguntó Kiba, intrigado. Yo volteé a mirarlo sin entender. –Nada, olvídalo. Sólo intenta concentrarte un poco, las cuerdas no tienen la culpa de lo que estés pensando-agregó al ver que no entendía nada, sin apartar la expresión amable de su rostro. La sangre se acumuló en mi rostro instantáneamente.

– Lo siento-tartamudeé avergonzada. Él negó con la cabeza y me indicó que continuara con mis infructuosos –y patéticos- intentos. Al final, logré hacer algo más o menos decente antes de que el timbre indicara el inicio del descanso.

– De acuerdo, ¿quieres decirme exactamente qué pasa por tu cabeza? No es que no me esté dando una idea, amiga; pero quiero oírlo-exigió Tomoyo con su dulce voz mientras yo pretendía estar demasiado ocupada con las fresas que estaba comiendo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente como hacía cada vez que pretendía transmitirme un mensaje del tipo "Estoy aquí. Soy lista. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir y vamos al grano?". Volteándola a mirar, suspiro de por medio, me preparé para hablar.

– Bien, es sólo que tengo miedo. No sé qué va a ser de nosotros en el colegio. No sé ni siquiera por qué estamos aparentando tener una relación. Esto es un error, Tommy. Y no quiero caer en él porque… Shaoran no siente nada por mí, no es justo forzarlo a pretender algo que no es, incluso si fue él quien propuso la idea.

Mi amiga me indicó en silencio que nos sentáramos en una de las sillas alejadas de las canchas del campus. Una vez allí, yo seguía sin despegar la mirada de mis fresas, cosa que había comenzado a hacer desde que le conté lo que me pasaba. Realmente algo no muy necesario. Tomoyo me conocía mejor que yo misma, podía decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que sabía lo que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Así había sido desde que ambas andábamos gateando y en compañía de biberones y juguetes de goma.

– Yo pienso que deberías hablar con él-dijo finalmente –No te puedes quedar dando tus propias interpretaciones de las cosas, sin saber realmente lo que él tiene para decir, Sakura-chan. No juzgues los sentimientos ajenos según la situación o tus propios pensamientos te lleven a hacerlo. No siempre las cosas son como parecen. Quién sabe, quizá podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

– Es algo que tienes que descubrir.

– ¿Puedo interrumpir, señoritas?-preguntó una voz cargada de galantería. No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que a mi espalda estaba Eriol, y sonreí al ver cómo se iluminaban los ojos de Tomoyo de una manera casi irreal. Eso de estar enamorada era cosa grave.

_¿Y tú quién eres para criticar?_

Yo no criticaba. Además, ni siquiera estoy enamorada.

_¿De verdad eso crees?_

Estoy segura. Puede que la última vez haya empezado a pensar que lo que siento por Shaoran va más allá de la atracción, pero lo cierto es que no puedo estar enamorada de él en tan pocos días. Vamos, estas cosas se llevan su tiempo.

_Tengo mis dudas._

No es mi problema.

– Buenos días, Sakura-dijo Eriol, agitando una mano frente a mí como si llevara mucho tiempo repitiendo lo mismo. Yo esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa y correspondí su saludo antes de identificar a la persona que estaba de pie detrás de él. Justo lo que me faltaba.

– Te robaré por un momento a Tomoyo. Shaoran, cuídala bien. Es mi amiga-advirtió Eriol mirando en mi dirección, con gesto de complicidad. La cara me ardía a tal punto que golpearme contra un poste no me parecía una idea para nada descabellada. Entonces, Eriol desapareció seguido de Tomoyo, que dejó escapar unas risitas, probablemente burlándose de mi condición. Me negué a levantar la mirada, y sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mí en la silla.

– Y, ¿me estás evitando?-preguntó la voz a mi lado. Yo no di señas de haber escuchado nada.

– Te estoy hablando, Sakura Kinomoto.

Como si nada.

– Qué infantil eres- criticó la voz de Shaoran, con exagerada resignación.

¿Infantil? Al menos no pretendía que nada ocurría.

Me di la vuelta hecha una furia, para gritarle un par de cosas que necesitaba saber el muy engreído, cuando, de repente, se acercó con rapidez y me calló con un beso. No es que yo pusiera mucha resistencia. De hecho, me acomodé mejor y puse las manos sobre sus hombros, en caso de que le diera algún extraño arrebato por escapar. Y es que cada vez que Shaoran hacía algo así, le daba un nuevo significado a la expresión de "mariposas en el estómago". Sabía qué hacer para llenarme la cabeza de pajaritos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Bueno… tal vez… no me… evitabas-susurró él casi sin aire. Yo sonreí e hice acopio de todo mi valor para volver a acortar las distancias entre nosotros, y nos besamos otra vez. Yo bajé un brazo y lo pasé por su espalda, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello, y él me tomó de la cintura con suavidad. Mi cerebro empezó a trabajar con mucha lentitud.

– Vaya-fue lo único que pude articular una vez el oxígeno entró a mis pulmones de nuevo. Él no respondió nada por un momento, pero luego me miró significativamente.

– Ahora, ¿quieres decirme la razón por la cual me evitabas?

– No te evitaba.

– Sí lo hacías.

– No nos vimos después de esta mañana.

– Pero evitabas que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, y pareciste aliviada cuando Tomoyo llegó esta mañana.

– Pero no te evitaba.

– Que sí lo hacías.

– Ok, si lo hacía.

– ¿Y bien?

Bueno, después de todo no podía posponerlo eternamente. Al menos las cosas quedarían claras.

– Simplemente yo…--tomé aire y cerré los ojos, así no vería su expresión –No estoy segura de cómo nos vamos a comportar aquí en el instituto. Quiero decir, ya sé que te viste obligado a fingir ser mi novio en casa y todo eso pero… no sé cómo debemos actuar aquí -- listo, lo dije.

Shaoran me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad que me hizo sentir minúscula. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de sonreír de lado, y decidir por fin, abrir la boca.

– ¿Eso era todo?-yo asentí –Bueno, creo que te acabo de dar la respuesta.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí, ya sabes-dijo, acercando su rostro. Dejé escapar un sonido de comprensión.

– Pero… ¿por qué?-no pude evitar preguntar –Quiero decir, ¿eso no va a espantar a las chicas a las que…tú sabes, les gustas?

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

El colmo. Yo casi estallando al decirle eso, y él lo tomaba por broma.

– ¿Y tú qué crees?

– ¿Piensas que esas chicas me interesan, Sakura?

– ¿No es así?-pregunté, desconcertada –De cualquier modo, ¿por qué querrías fingir ser mi novio?

– No lo entiendes. Pensé que era obvio incluso para alguien como tú.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

– ¿Alguien como yo? ¿De qué hablas? Dilo-exigí -¿Y qué se supone que es lo obvio?

– Bueno, yo… es decir, tú… -un tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas. No pude evitar abrir la boca de par en par, ¿Shaoran sonrojado? - Lo que quiero decir es que… vaya, pensé que lo habías notado… --cerró la boca de golpe como si temiera empezar a balbucear –Yo no quiero _otra novia_. Ninguna… es decir…. El punto es que… Sakura, tú me gustas.

– Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Lo que te estaba preguntando es la razón por la que quieres…

Un segundo.

– Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

Tiene que ser mi imaginación. Naturalmente lo imaginé. Tal vez ahora su rostro empiece a mutar y se convierta en un dinosaurio gigante, o un oso enorme. Naturalmente estoy soñando. Despertaré en mi cama, y me caeré al suelo mientras intento liberarme de las cobijas. Me daré un buen porrazo, tal vez caiga de cara, y me pegue en el mismo lugar donde tengo el golpe anterior. Sí, no puede ser más sino…

– Que me gustas-repitió, mirando a otro lado. Me pareció ver que incluso sus orejas estaban completamente rojas.

La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas como una licuadora. Ahora estaba segura: estaba alucinando.

– ¿Quieres decir que…?

En ese momento, el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo mi pregunta. Shaoran se levantó y me tendió la mano.

– Vamos, toca clase de matemáticas.

El chico sabe cómo bajarme de mis alucinaciones.

Tomé su mano y me levanté. Lo extraño del asunto es que no la soltó una vez empezamos a caminar. De hecho, la tomó con mayor seguridad. Quise bajar la mirada únicamente para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Realmente caminábamos de la mano. Como una pareja. ¿Se daría cuenta si de repente me ponía a dar saltos por ahí? Sí, probablemente lo haría. Calma, Kinomoto, calma. Este es tu momento. Piensa en algo que te tranquilice… clase de matemáticas, por ejemplo.

A esas alturas, ya estábamos entrando al salón. Sin soltarnos. La profesora aún no había llegado, pero ciertamente otras personas sí lo habían hecho. Pude sentir el aura casi diabólica de Soha al vernos. Y no pude evitar sonreírme. No es que yo fuera una persona vengativa y malvada. Pero Akane Soha se convirtió en una excepción a mi "Campaña de amabilidad incondicional" desde aquellas palabritas suyas el día que salté clases con Shaoran. Así que podía disfrutar abiertamente de este momento. Y de otros que seguramente vendrían.

Shaoran me dirigió una última sonrisa antes de soltarme la mano para sentarse en su lugar. Se la devolví con las mismas ganas, y sentí el rubor invadir mis mejillas de nuevo. Lo que sucedía resultaba verdaderamente increíble, pese a que al mirar a Tomoyo, no parecía nada sorprendida. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. Me sobresalté cuando sacó la cámara de video y la encendió en sólo un par de segundos.

– A ver, Sakurita, sonríe-pidió entusiasta.

Oh, Dios. Se estaba tardando.

– Tomoyo, no me hagas esto-supliqué, escondiendo el rostro entre mis brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa. Estaba segura de que lo siguiente que diría sería algo como "Estás creciendo muy rápido, debo tenerlo en video"… y un montón de palabritas más cargadas de exagerada tristeza y un montón de pucheros.

– Pero Saku, es la primera vez que tienes un novio, esta es una experiencia inolvidable, debo documentarlo todo en video, así podré aumentar mi colección de videos de "Las maravillosas crónicas de vida de Sakura-chan". ¡Amiga estás creciendo tanto y tan rápido! Me parece que fue ayer la última vez que te grabé montando sobre tus patines por las calles de Tomoeda.

– De hecho, Tommy, creo que fue la semana pasada-me atreví a corregir, aún sin levantarme de mi lugar –Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que…?

– Oh, querida, me subestimas-se rió para sí misma y luego me indicó que me levantara con un suave golpecito en el hombro. Al hacerlo, lo primero con lo que me encontré me dejó fría por unos segundos. Luego, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumuló en mi rostro.

– ¡Por Dios, Tomoyo Daidouji! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de grabar eso?-exclamé, con la cara ardiendo más que nunca, y sentí la expresión curiosa de Shaoran detrás de mí. Sumado a eso, medio salón me miraba extrañado. Supuse que la otra mitad se había acostumbrado a mis eventuales gritos. Pero mi reacción no era para menos: Tomoyo nos había grabado a Shaoran y a mí unos momentos atrás. Todo lo que pasó.

– Amiga, pero si se ven adorables-replicó ella con estrellitas en los ojos. Puede que seamos amigas desde la infancia y todo eso, pero es que a veces se pasa. Y en esta ocasión, ha encontrado la manera perfecta de superarse.

– Se supone que tú…-empecé a decir, luego me di cuenta, y me levanté sin completar mi frase.

¡Oh, Eriol!

– ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!-exclamé. Tenía la cabeza metida en un enorme libro, de esos que yo jamás llegaría a leer, excepto por tratarse de deberes escolares. Al escucharme, bajó en libro y me dedicó una sonrisa de inocencia -¿No se supone que te la llevabas?

– Bueno, no quiso hacerme caso-se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, y ajustándose los anteojos –No me culpes, tú sabes cómo es ella cuando tiene algo entre manos-añadió, ensanchando su sonrisa y dirigiéndola a Tomoyo. Me dejé caer en la mesa otra vez, derrotada, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Chieko-sensei, entrando al salón.

Lo mío es mala suerte de verdad.

Aunque por otro lado, tampoco eran demasiadas las cosas por las cuales quejarme: mi amiga me había grabado, haciéndome pasar una completa vergüenza, y sería mucho peor cuando me tuviera que enfrentar a mi novio. Pero precisamente ese era el punto. Shaoran Li se había convertido en mi novio oficial. Sin importar cuantas Sohas en el mundo se opusieran, ni cuantos Touyas anduviesen bufando por toda la casa y en especial al verme y recordar el motivo de su ira. Shaoran era mío, sin importar qué tan egoísta y maniático sonara. Por alguna extraña razón, producto de factores desconocidos, yo le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad. Y eso era una razón suficiente para ser feliz. Qué buena era la vida. El único aspecto preocupante era la rapidez con que había sucedido todo, es decir, un día "Li" era otra persona más para mí. Al siguiente no lo soportaba, luego me gustó y ahora nos habíamos hecho novios. Si mi cerebro trabajara con objetividad para lo relacionado con él, probablemente estaría aterrada, pero solo quedaba el asombro y la felicidad. Mi vida era perfecta.

– Ejercicio en clase, chicos-exclamó la voz de la maestra después de vaya-uno-a-saber-cuántos minutos en los que yo me dedicaba de lleno a divagar y pensar en elefantes rosados volando en el cielo, dejando a su paso el nombre de Shaoran y el mío encerrados en un corazón, al mejor estilo de los aviones que aparecían en algunos dibujos animados. A regañadientes, abrí mi cuaderno y empecé a copiar el montón de actividades que teníamos. Puede que tuviera tutor, pero, como lo veía, únicamente podría resolver tres o cuatro en el tiempo que quedaba. Eso me hizo pensar en reconsiderar mi afirmación de que la vida era perfecta, aunque rápidamente se esfumó esa idea de mi mente al pensar que esto me haría necesitar ayuda de mi tutor. Nada podría estar mal siempre que eso no cambiara.

El timbre que daba inicio al descanso sonó antes de que yo pudiera siquiera comenzar el primer ejercicio, aunque sí llevaba un boceto bastante avanzado de montones de muñecos versiones chibi de un chico de ojos color ámbar y cabello desordenado. Sonreí al verlos y cerré mi cuaderno antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Esperé a Tomoyo para que saliéramos juntas, pero me pareció que tenía asuntos que tocar con Eriol, así que no quise hacer mal tercio. Sin embargo, me asaltaron los nervios al saber que ella probablemente estaría ocupada durante el descanso, lo que me dejaba a mí sin muchas opciones para hablar con alguien. Alguien que no fuera mi novio. El mismo al que yo aún no le había confesado mis sentimientos.

– Disculpa, Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?-me preguntó una voz masculina, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Agité la cabeza un par de veces para aterrizar nuevamente, antes de voltear a mirar al dueño de la voz, sin saber lo que se me venía.

– Desde luego, dime.

– ¿Estás saliendo con Li?-la pregunta de Koji fue tan directa que sacudió mi mundo repentinamente, y me hizo caer en cuenta de que había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle. Craso error. Especialmente desde que le había dado todas las esperanzas posibles al decir que no me gustaba nadie, pero que siempre podía intentarlo.

Un momento.

– Espera… ¿no creíste que salíamos desde ayer en la heladería?-pregunté, confundida por su actitud. Él hizo un gesto de incredulidad, y luego una mueca de tristeza.

– Tenía la esperanza de que Li estuviera fanfarroneando. Creí en ti cuando me dijiste que podía intentarlo. No me di cuenta de que me tratabas como a un niño pequeño-respondió con una voz suave, y su gesto de tristeza se intensificó; algo se agitó en mi interior y sentí la necesidad de consolarlo. Me contuve. Sabía que debía disculparme, pero empeoraría el asunto si intentaba consolarlo con falsas esperanzas.

– Lo siento-murmuré. Quise explicarle todo, pero supe que él no necesitaba más detalles. Era sólo añadir dolor. Me devané los sesos intentando encontrar una manera de disculparme y hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no encontré ninguna –De verdad lo siento mucho.

Koji bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada por un instante que pareció eterno, pero luego volvió a mirarme y dibujó una sonrisa diminuta. Se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Supongo que hay que aprender a perder-respondió, como si se hablara más a sí mismo que a mí –Pero en todo caso, ¿lo de ser amigos sigue en pie?

¿Amigos? ¿No me odiaba? ¿No iba a poner mi foto en la puerta de su cuarto y lanzarle dardos todas las noches? ¿No me consideraba una insensible por haberle dado esperanzas que no podía tener?

– ¿Aún quieres… ser mi amigo?

– Eres una persona muy valiosa, Sakura. No tienes idea de cuánto; claro que quisiera ser tu amigo-respondió, después de vacilar un instante.

– Entonces que así sea-le sonreí, y él asintió antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

– Manipulador.

Yo di un respingo. Luego volteé asustada, para ver a Shaoran detrás de mí negando con la cabeza varias veces.

– ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunté.

– Que es un manipulador de primera clase.

Me enojé. Después de que yo había causado tristeza en Koji, llegaba Shaoran como si nada a decirme que me estaba manipulando.

– No tienes derecho de decir eso. No lo conoces.

– ¿Y tú sí?

– Más que tú.

– Lo dudo.

– Dúdalo mucho, pero es cierto.

– Eres demasiado ingenua para ver las cosas que hay a tu alrededor, no todo el mundo tiene buenas intenciones. Él sólo busca manipularte con su fachada de niño bueno.

Era increíble que él estuviera diciendo eso. Sí, tal vez tenía razón en que yo tampoco conocía lo suficiente a Koji, y que era una ingenua, pero yo estaba segura de que él no era malvado, ni nada por el estilo. La culpa era mía por haberlo lastimado, y aún así él se contentó con ser mi amigo, sin pedir nada más que eso.

– Qué injusto eres, Shaoran.

– ¿Injusto?-preguntó con tono irónico -¿Entonces le crees más a ese sujeto?

– Deja de decir tonterías. Vamos afuera –pedí, saliendo sin esperar a que él dijera algo más.

Mientras caminábamos, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa ante el gesto caprichoso de Shaoran. Debería estar enojada, a decir verdad, pero me era imposible hacerlo cuando él se veía tan tierno con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Sin dejar de sonreír, me acerqué a él y tomé una de sus manos, abriendo suavemente el puño y apretándolo entre mis dedos. Él me miró sorprendido y luego se sonrojó. Y debo decir que me dieron muchísimas ganas de hacer cosas como estas más a menudo porque, Shaoran sonrojado, es todo un espectáculo. No pude evitar soltar una risita al imaginarme acosándolo para que se sonrojara con mayor frecuencia.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó, tomándome por las muñecas y poniéndolas a mis costados mientras se acercaba. Su mirada fija me atontó por algunos segundos, y luego desvié la mirada intentando parecer casual y despreocupada.

– Nada, en realidad-respondí –Vamos-añadí mientras me soltaba con suavidad y empezaba a caminar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sentí la mirada sorprendida de Shaoran unos segundos antes de que comenzara a seguirme. Entonces, se igualó a mi ritmo, y me tomó de la mano. Me sonrojé, pero evité hacer alguna tontería como detenerme a mirar nuestros dedos entrelazados. Después de todo, ahora era su novia de verdad. Y sí, no pararía de repetírmelo en todo el día. Tal vez en toda la semana, mejor.

– ¡Se está quemando!-exclamó una voz que se oía bastante lejana cuando, unos minutos después de salir con Shaoran, todos estábamos en clase de culinaria. Ni siquiera me inmuté ante el grito, estaba demasiado ocupada pensado en nosotros dos sentados en las zonas verdes.

– ¡Sakura!-exclamó otra voz, pero yo seguía sin prestar atención. Cualquier otra cosa no podría ser más importante que lo que yo estaba pensando. Sin embargo, pasó algo que de hecho, sí era mucho más importante. Apareció Shaoran en mi campo visual, y entonces sí que presté atención. Pese a que no estaba en mi equipo, al ver que mis amigas miraban aterrorizadas el horno del cual salía humo copiosamente, decidió sacar lo que alguna vez había sido un prospecto de pastel de fresa, y todos empezamos a toser al sentir el penetrante olor de algo quemado en nuestros pulmones.

– ¡Salgan todos ahora mismo!-exclamó Haninozuka-sensei. La mayoría de los alumnos no tardaron en obedecer, pero al final quedamos Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y yo, ayudando a la maestra a abrir todas las ventanas del salón con el fin de que el humo se disipara. La mirada de Tomoyo y Eriol era de diversión, pero la de Shaoran y la maestra resultaba bastante reprobatoria.

– Lo siento-murmuré acongojada, mirando al suelo.

– Pudiste hacerte daño, tengo entendido que eras la encargada de revisar el pastel en el horno, pero no lo hiciste, has sido muy descuidada –señaló ella.

– Lo siento –repetí, sin saber qué otra cosa añadir. Ella suspiró.

– Ten más cuidado la próxima vez-respondió –Iré a llamar a sus compañeros –añadió, antes de salir.

– Saku, ¿en qué pensabas? – se burló sonriente Tomoyo.

– Parecías bastante distraída – observó Eriol alegremente. Yo me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza, antes de voltear a ver a Shaoran. Él me miraba con un gesto lleno de seriedad, pero finalmente esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, suficiente para alegrarme antes de que el salón volviera a estar lleno. Me disculpé con Chiharu y Naoko –mis compañeras del día, y luego todos empezamos a limpiar el salón, ya que, ante mi distracción, los otros pasteles también se habían quemado, de modo que habría que repetirlos.

Una vez terminó la jornada, me despedí de Tomoyo y Eriol, y fui con Shaoran a ordenar los implementos de deportes. Aunque no se le podría llamar "orden", sino más bien todo lo contrario, con eso de que no pude aguantar la tentación de arrojarle un par de pelotas de tenis, y él, naturalmente, me las devolvió.

– ¿Vamos a mi casa hoy?-preguntó, cuando al fin habíamos terminado todo. Yo asentí, así que, después de buscar cada uno nuestro morral, salimos hacia la Mansión (que no podía ser llamada de otra manera) Li.

– Shaoran… - lo llamé mientras caminábamos. Sabía que aún era muy pronto para preguntas muy personales, pero me moría de la curiosidad. Él me miró, dándome a entender que continuara - ¿Tú vives sólo con Wei y Mei Ling?

– Así es.

– ¿Y tus padres?-inquirí, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Mi madre vive con mis hermanas en China. Mi padre falleció cuando yo era pequeño – contestó. Por la posición de sus hombros, pude ver que estaba realmente tenso. Me apené al escuchar que un niño tan pequeño había perdido a su padre (después de todo, la situación me resultaba completamente ajena), pero me sentí interesada por el resto de su familia. Al pensarlo mejor, empecé a comparar con las fotografías que había visto en su casa, y pude determinar la identidad de las personas que aparecían allí.

– Entonces tienes cuatro hermanas, ¿cierto?

Pareció relajarse ligeramente, aunque su ceño se frunció.

– Así es, cuatro. Cada una más molesta que la otra – masculló. A pesar de eso, supe que las quería mucho, pues poco a poco una diminuta sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en sus labios. La desvaneció casi inmediatamente – Ellas viven en China, junto con mi madre y la familia Li.

– ¿Entonces por qué te enviaron aquí?

– Desean que aprenda a ser independiente. Después de todo, soy el heredero de la empresa familiar – contestó con simpleza – Y Mei Ling le pidió permiso a su madre para acompañarme, le aburre el protocolo que se maneja en la mansión. Simplemente necesitaba una excusa para huir de allí, y yo se la di.

Nada de lo que dijo Shaoran me sorprendió. Después de todo, a juzgar por la imponente mansión que tenía en Japón, podía imaginarme no una pequeña empresa familiar, sino todo un emporio de multinacionales, o alguna de esas cosas que salían en las películas. Ser el heredero de todo eso debía implicar una gran responsabilidad. Me hacía pensar que yo no merecía estar con alguien tan importante como él.

Pensaresmalo.

De pronto, Shaoran se detuvo en medio de la calle, como si estuviera esperando algo. Yo me ubiqué a su lado sin entender nada, pero él seguía allí, quieto y sin dar explicaciones. Entonces, una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados pasó a gran velocidad a nuestro lado. Finalmente, Shaoran reanudó el camino, aparentemente incómodo. Yo seguía sin entender, pero en seguida llegamos a su casa. Cuando él abrió la puerta, lo primero que apareció fue el rostro lloroso de Mei Ling.

¿Qué había pasado?

CONTINUARÁ.

_¡Lo siento tanto! Lo sé, tardé tres meses, o más. Pero realmente el colegio me asfixió. Fue en las dos semanas de vacaciones que tuve, que me puse a escribir como loca, y para disculparme un poco con ustedes, me salió este capítulo, como más de 2000 palabras por encima de la mayoría de los otros. Espero que me perdonen, pero sabrán entender que es difícil intentar rendir en el estudio y esto a la vez._

_Entre las noticias, si no se han enterado, abrí un blog para mis lectores, donde, a partir de ahora, encontrarán las respuestas a los reviews, de modo que es más organizado. Para más organización, vayan a mi perfil. Y antes de que se me olvide, el "pensaresmalo" lo leí de mi sis, aquí conocida como Diana Prenze. ¡No me acuses de plagio, sis!_

_Por otro lado, en este capítulo vemos que finalmente Sak le sacó a Shaoran la verdad. Vamos, creo que yo también lo habría hecho. Por precipitado que suene, pero qué difícil mantener una relación con una persona cuyos sentimientos te producen inseguridad. Pero no se preocupen, que conflicto es lo que se avecina. Y oportunidades para otras cosas, también._

_Bueno, creo que he dicho lo más importante, así que sólo resta agradecerles su infinita paciencia, y claro, ustedes saben que un review hace a una autora feliz, así que por favor, si tienen el tiempo, agradecería montones leer su opinión._

_Y, una vez más, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran-kun!_

_Saludos._


	12. De viajes honestidad y domingo de chicas

_Lo sé. Azótenme, asesínenme, ódienme… pero primero lean el capítulo._

_Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP… Feliz año, cariños._

**PROBLEMA CON NOMBRE PROPIO**

**Capítulo XII: De viajes, honestidad y domingo de chicas.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

– Mei Ling, ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Shaoran preocupado. La aludida negó con la cabeza y nos indicó que entráramos. Yo la tomé del rostro obligándola a mirarme, y ella me abrazó antes de echarse a llorar. De reojo vi el rostro de Shaoran, que estaba lleno de confusión.

– Es mi madre – sollozó ella, de manera apenas inteligible –Debo viajar a China hoy mismo.

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi tía? – inquirió Shaoran inmediatamente.

– No lo sé. Está enferma¸ la llevaron a la clínica ayer. Tengo mucho miedo.

– Tranquila, Mei. Todo va a salir bien. ¿Ya tienes los boletos de avión? – le pregunté yo, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Ella asintió con suavidad.

– ¿Te importa si me llevo a Wei, Shaoran? – Preguntó, un poco más calmada – Quiero llevarlo conmigo a casa, no sé qué pueda pasar…

– No te preocupes por eso.

– ¿Te ayudo a empacar? – inquirí, pues sabía que había acabado de llegar del instituto, por lo cual no podría tener la maleta lista.

– Gracias - musitó antes de empezar a caminar sin agregar nada más. Yo la seguí por el amplio corredor y entramos a su habitación. Había una maleta mediana abierta encima de la cama, pero estaba completamente vacía.

– Sólo necesito unas pocas cosas, allá todavía tengo mucha ropa y las cosas de mi habitación – me explicó. Yo me situé al lado de la cama y empecé a acomodar las prendas que ella me iba pasando.

– Gracias por esto, Sakura. A pesar de que no nos conocemos bien, estás aquí ayudándome – murmuró de repente Mei Ling, secándose un par de lágrimas, y dedicándome una diminuta sonrisa; yo le correspondí y negué con la cabeza.

– Descuida, además, tú me visitaste en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? – Le pregunté sonriendo, ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita y asintió –Tu madre va a estar bien –aseguré.

– Eso espero – Susurró –Pero mientras tanto, debes cuidar bien de Shaoran. Después de todo, se queda solo en esta enorme mansión… tal vez deberías venir y hacerle compañía por unos días.

Yo dejé caer al suelo la blusa que tenía entre las manos y volteé a mirar a Mei Ling completamente escandalizada. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y empecé a tartamudear casi al instante, ella no podía parar de sonreír con burla, y estaba segura de que, si fuera otra la situación, estaría estallando en carcajadas.

– Qué cosas dices – exclamé cuando logré articular las palabras nuevamente – Si Shaoran y yo sólo somos amigos – mentí. Ella me lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

– ¿Estás segura? Porque lo que yo veo es completamente diferente. Además, él anoche llegó diferente. Parecía… cambiado. Podría decir que estaba feliz.

Volteé a mirarla como veía hacer a los detectives en la tele, intentando descubrir algún signo de mentira o burla en su rostro. No lo encontré, y una calidez me llenó por dentro. ¿Shaoran estaba feliz porque nos habíamos hecho novios? Vale, que en ese momento no era nada serio. Pero según Mei Ling, había llegado con una nueva actitud a casa.

– Sakura, ¿estás en el planeta tierra? – la voz de la prima de Shaoran me sobresaltó, en especial porque se había parado delante de mí y estaba agitando una de sus manos frente a mis ojos.

– ¿Necesitas guardar algo más? – inquirí. Ella sonrió resignada y negó con la cabeza, así que ambas cerramos la maleta y ella la sacó a la sala. Allí estaba Shaoran, prácticamente en la misma posición donde se había quedado, y Wei esperaba, sosteniendo una pequeña valija. Lo saludé y él respondió con una sonrisa cortés.

– ¿Quieres que los acompañemos? – inquirió él. Me agradó el modo en que nos incluyó a ambos en la oración.

– No se preocupen, nuestro vuelo es dentro de una hora, así que tenemos el tiempo perfecto – afirmó Mei Ling –Además, Kasumi preparó el almuerzo.

Mi novio asintió, y nos despedimos de ellos. Antes de salir, Mei Ling me guiñó un ojo, y en sus labios pude leer "Hazle compañía, no lo olvides", antes de que desaparecieran detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Qué te dijo para que estés tan roja? – me preguntó Shaoran, mientras estábamos en el comedor. Yo me puse las manos en el rostro, asombrada de que el color aún permaneciera, y negué con la cabeza.

– Nada importante, no te preocupes – respondí automáticamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que resultaba bastante difícil de mantener.

– Si tú lo dices… – respondió, para nada convencido.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ambos fuimos a su habitación, y sacamos los cuadernos sin ningún deseo aparente de estudiar. Bueno, en realidad, sin deseo ni en apariencia, ni de verdad. Nadie querría estudiar la tarde del sábado, pero se suponía que a nosotros nos tocaba. Solté un suspiro mientras me senté en su cama agitando la cabeza. Iba a ser una tarde larga, llena, en especial, de matemáticas. De números, fórmulas, signos, operaciones, ejercicios, y mucho borrador. Una idea bastante atractiva, si entienden el sarcasmo.

Entonces, sentí la mirada de Shaoran sobre mí. Volteé a mirarlo, y me encontré con el mismo rostro de siempre, aquel que me volvía bastante loca. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, y me estudiaba con detenimiento. Aquella expresión en su rostro le confería un toque de seriedad que desaparecía cada vez que se burlaba de mí con alguna de sus frases mordaces. Yo adoraba cada una de las facetas de Shaoran, aunque había algunas que no conocía, como el Shaoran enojado, o el Shaoran triste. Esperaba jamás toparme con ninguna de las dos mientras estuvieran dirigidas a mí, porque estaba feliz con las que había conocido de él. Deseaba conocerlo en muchos otros aspectos saber todo cuanto fuera posible de él, y mostrarle también todo de mí. Después de todo, él conocía lo más torpe y vergonzoso de mi persona, y había muchas cosas más que quería mostrarle. Sentirme conectada con él, y entenderlo más, pues había veces en que no entendía su actitud, y salía con muchas cosas que no veía venir. Como su forma de cuidarme cuando tuve fiebre, sin importar que después él enfermara, o como aquellas cosas que me contaba sobre Mei Ling, o su forma de mirarme cuando ambos quedábamos en silencio justo como en este momento. O… o su declaración.

Declaración a la que, por cierto, yo no había respondido. No que sintiera que había mucha necesidad de responder, desde el punto de vista de que yo era una persona tan transparente, que normalmente las personas a mí alrededor se enteraban de lo que pasaba conmigo, antes incluso de que yo misma lo descubriera; simplemente hablar a Shaoran de lo que sentía era algo que necesitaba, como una manera de corresponder los sentimientos que él me había expresado. Los sentimientos tan increíbles y extraordinarios, que aún no acababa de creer. Y es que, quién en su sano juicio va a creer que una persona tan… completa como él, se va a fijar en alguien tan torpe como yo.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – me preguntó Shaoran. Me di cuenta que ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, arrodillado frente a la cama.

– Es nada – respondí, intentando devolver mi cabeza al mundo real – En serio – insistí, al ver su gesto de incredulidad.

– ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – inquirió, con cierto sentimiento en la voz que no supe identificar. Pero la forma en que me miraba, tan… llena de decepción, me dolió. Quise abrazarlo y convencerlo de que confiaba en él, pero me di cuenta que para ello, hacía falta hechos concretos. Antes de hablar, resolví darle un beso corto, lo suficiente como para intentar tranquilizarme, pero, cuando me acercaba a él, un repiqueteo en mi bolsillo se hizo escuchar. Pude escuchar claramente los suspiros de frustración de ambos, y saqué el celular mientras oprimía el botón para aceptar la llamada sin siquiera mirar de quién provenía.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté, bastante malhumorada.

– **¿Llamo en mal momento?**

Claro que sí, ¿tú qué crees?

– ¡Hola Tommy! – Saludé, intentando sonar más animada – No te preocupes por eso, no es mal momento.

– **Lo siento mucho. Si ibas a besar a Shaoran, hazlo en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono.**

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Tomoyo tenga una cámara en cada uno de los lugares a los que voy para enterarse de todas y cada una de las cosas que hago, y las que no? Bueno, no es demasiado remota.

– No se trata de eso, de verdad, está bien.

– **Sólo llamaba para saber si finalmente mañana tendremos ese día de chicas.**

¿Mañana?

Dios, parecía tanto tiempo desde aquella nota donde Tommy había prometido que dedicaríamos un día sólo a nosotras dos, como en los viejos tiempos. En aquel momento, estaba demasiado preocupada y estresada por la situación con Shaoran. Parecía increíble que en la misma semana, todo hubiera cambiado tanto, y hubiéramos terminado de novios. Era casi ilógico. Pero así había surgido todo, y yo no dudaba de mis sentimientos.

– ¡Claro! – Exclamé, ahora sí de mejor humor – Pasaré por tu casa temprano.

– **¿Y si te recojo esta noche? **– Preguntó ella – **Seguro que a mi tía no le molesta.**

– Ok, Tommy. Te llamaré cuando esté en casa. Cuídate, adiós.

– **Adiós y… ¡bésalo!**

Sonreí ante sus últimas palabras, pero esa mueca desapareció inmediatamente, al ver el rostro compungido de Shaoran, que se había sentado a mi lado y miraba al vacío.

– Shaoran – lo llamé, él volteó lentamente la cara – Escucha, no es que no confíe en ti. Es sólo que hay cosas que pasan por mi mente y realmente son vergonzosas o estúpidas. O un poco de ambas. Son cosas sin importancia, en realidad. Quiero confiar en ti, y lo hago, a pesar de que todo esto apenas me ha dado tiempo de asimilar nuestra situación.

La mirada de él era tan profunda, que me conmovió. Sentí como si ambos estuviéramos en una conversación absolutamente abierta y sincera, y eso me hizo feliz.

– Yo sé que esto es extraño. Para mí también lo es, yo nunca… bueno, jamás me había pasado algo así con nadie – confesó; el tono de sus mejillas me pareció aún más adorable que la última vez que lo había visto – Aún así, lo que te dije es cierto. Y es por eso que quiero saber lo que sientes. No te presiones; simplemente me gustaría saber lo que piensas.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero su piel se tiñó de un rojo intenso. Quise abrazarlo contra mí tan fuerte que jamás pudiera escaparse. Pero lo más importante era responder a sus palabras. Después vendría tiempo para lo demás, incluso lo de normalizar mi ritmo cardíaco.

– Yo… yo…–intenté decir, pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta –Creí que te habías dado cuenta, pensé que era obvio, incluso para alguien como tú –señalé, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él me había dicho – Tú me gustas, Shaoran.

Pudo pasar un montón de años o un par de segundos que acompañaron nuestro silencio, pero no fui consciente de ello. Me quedé mirando al suelo sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa, hasta que sentí su mano deslizarse lentamente sobre la mía, en un gesto tan cargado de timidez como de promesas. Un gesto profundo, que me hacía pensar en las cosas buenas de la vida. Que me hacía sentir que en realidad era completamente feliz. Y en ese instante, sí que lo era. Todo me resultaba tan ajeno, y al mismo tiempo, como si fuéramos parte de una historia en la que, tarde o temprano, todo ocurriría. Como si estuviéramos destinados para…

La calidez de sus labios sobre los míos desconectó de una manera abrupta mi cerebro, como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, parecía que mi cuerpo se movía un montón de veces más rápido que antes, sin necesidad de que yo pensara mucho en ello. Era como si encendieran una instalación navideña en mi cabeza, porque un montón de luces sin forma definida pasaban por mi mente conforme mis manos se aferraban a su cabello. Estaba plenamente segura de que no me cansaría de hacer eso por más tiempo que pasara. Pero mis pulmones parecían no querer apoyarme, porque pronto me hicieron separarme de él. No demasiado, pues nos quedamos mirando fijamente con las frentes unidas mientras intentábamos normalizar el ritmo de nuestra respiración. Entonces, un rojo intenso me cubrió el rostro completamente. Realmente había estado besando a mi novio. No es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero la idea aún era… alucinante.

– Y ahora, ¿por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa, llena de dulzura y sorna. Una mezcla extraña y que no habría sido capaz de imaginar si no la hubiese visto, pero que me hizo sentir como si el tono de mi rostro se intensificara aún más. Realmente sabía cómo subirme la sangre a las mejillas.

– No me hagas caso.

Él pareció querer responder algo, pero se contuvo antes de abrir la boca. No me dio oportunidad de preguntar, pues pronto se reacomodó y tomó el cuaderno que había dejado de lado antes, acabando con todas mis esperanzas. Éramos él, la tarea escolar, y yo. Qué emocionante.

Pronto tuve que obligarme a ignorar en la medida de lo posible los matices dorados que tenían los ojos de mi tutor. Necesitaba concentración si quería aprobar la materia con buenas notas. Aún cuando la sensación de tener a Shaoran tan cerca me hacía pensar en un montón de cosas que no estaban muy relacionadas con el álgebra, pero que sí podían resultar bastante interesantes. Era como una de esas metáforas en algún libro cursi que había leído alguna vez en mi oscuro pasado de obsesión por lo romántico –cuyas secuelas, damas y caballeros, salían a la vista con cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Shaoran-, estaban ofreciendo lejía para un sediento, mientras a poca distancia se encontraba una enorme botella de agua helada.

Quizá mis metáforas salgan más estúpidas de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo. O tal vez esté en mi naturaleza y sea un mal que empeora con el tiempo. Conmigo, difícil saberlo. Pero realmente necesitaba concentrarme en las palabras, y no en el emisor. De otro modo, el emisor en cuestión se enojaría, yo no aprobaría la materia, y todos seríamos infelices. O algo.

– ¿Entendiste? – preguntó un par de horas después, tras repetir por enésima vez el tercer ejercicio.

– Eso creo, sí. Al final bajas este y lo cancelas, ¿no? – pregunté, casi rogando que mi hipótesis fuera cierta. De lo contrario, significaría tiempo adicional indefinido, atascados en ese ejercicio.

Él me miró sonriendo, y asintió.

– Es correcto. Me alegra que hayas entendido – respondió, revolviendo suave y despreocupadamente mi cabello.

Yo solté un pesado suspiro, y me dejé caer de espalda en la cama, cerrando los ojos tranquilamente mientras me estiraba. Las matemáticas me producían jaquecas, pero al menos Shaoran lograba que las entendiera un poco. De hecho, mucho más de lo que cualquier profesor –con licencia para ello- había logrado que entendiera en toda mi vida de estudiante.

– No, créeme, a mí me alegra muchísimo más – contesté poco después, sin recibir respuesta. Apreté los ojos una vez más, y me volteé de costado por reflejo, ya que era lo que solía hacer algunas veces antes de dormir, cuando estaba cansada. Shaoran se me acercó lentamente, en apariencia, con intenciones absolutamente inocentes, pero entonces hizo algo que me dejó helada por un instante. Me hizo cosquillas. En seguida, la habitación se llenó de mis carcajadas y quejas, tratando en vano, de soltarme del agarre de mi novio. El estómago me dolía, y los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, cuando al fin decidió tener un poco de compasión conmigo, y dejó de hacerme cosquillas, para envolverme en un abrazo y consentirme el cabello. De no haber acabado de atacarme como lo había hecho, la escena habría sido algo realmente tierno.

– Eres malvado, Shaoran Li – me quejé, cruzándome de brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, no sin esfuerzo. Sentí su risa contra mi pelo, y me rendí. Cómo cambiaban las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Pero el tiempo no se detiene, y parecían horas desde que habíamos empezado a estudiar. Bueno, porque de hecho lo eran. Era probable que hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo para que ya hubiese anochecido, y yo debía irme a mi casa. Percibí su queja cuando me hice camino bajo su cuerpo y me deslicé por la cama para acabar sentada en el suelo. –Es hora de que me vaya a casa – agregué. Él asintió y se levantó rápidamente.

– Voy contigo – anunció. Yo asentí y guardé mis cosas antes de tomar el morral y colgarlo en uno de mis hombros. Sentí los pasos de Shaoran tras los míos mientras salíamos de la habitación y caminábamos a través de la majestuosa mansión de los Li. Me ofreció algo de comer antes de irnos, pero me negué ya que tenía prisa y nada de hambre. Cuando salimos de su casa, él se quedó mirando atentamente una camioneta que estaba parqueada en la esquina de la mansión, como si la conociera y le desagradara verla. Intenté no poner mayor atención al hecho, y en menos de nada, estábamos en casa.

– ¿Entras?

– ¿Está?

Yo sonreí, sabiendo muy bien que se refería a mi hermano. Estos asuntos de los celos fraternales resultaban mil veces más complicados cuando se trataba de Touya como el hermano en cuestión. Me estiré ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeñita.

– ¿Quieres que averigüemos?

Él me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Luego su semblante recobró la seriedad, lo que, entre el sarcasmo y una que otra sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada, resultaba relativamente nuevo. Pero no por eso, menos adorable.

– No – respondió terminantemente.

– Pero, ¿por qué? Si ustedes dos se adoran – respondí sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a su rostro.

– Muy graciosa – repuso Shaoran. Me dio un beso en la frente y entendí que era su manera de despedirse. Ni modo, si no había de otra… Hice un puchero y él frunció el ceño seguramente porque no entendía a qué obedecía tal gesto. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente mientras él se alejaba caminando con lentitud. Moví la mano un par de veces para despedirme, él asintió y siguió caminando, alejándose cada vez más. Entonces me invadió una extraña sensación de inseguridad que intenté combatir entrando a la casa. Touya no estaba. Olvidé todo temor y empecé a bailar por toda la casa, tarareando con las notas de una canción que jamás se haría famosa porque la había inventado yo, y se llamaba "La mayor alegría de Sakura Kinomoto". Porque sí, yo tenía un novio perfecto y era razón más que suficiente para celebrar y canturretear como loca. Comí un sándwich de jamón, queso y tomate, y me enrosqué bajo mi manta más caliente mientras veía un par de películas en la tv. Me esperaba un domingo de chicas con Tomoyo al día siguiente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me despertó el fastidioso ruido del despertador, pero la tonelada de peso que parecía aplastar cada mañana mi débil cuerpo no estaba esta vez. ¿La razón? Eran las nueve y había tenido algo de tiempo extra para descansar. Estiré cada músculo de mi cuerpo cuya existencia podía recordar, envolví mis pies en las cálidas pantuflas blancas y caminé hacia el baño para prepararme para el día. Una hora y algunos minutos después caminaba hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga. O más bien, hacia su portentosa mansión… porque, claro, ahora mis únicas amistades parecían ser aquellas cuyas viviendas fueran excéntricamente amplias y suntuosas. Y si no me creen, miren a Eriol, que vive en una enorme mansión que comparte únicamente con su gato, Spi. Revisé mi reloj y comprobé que iba con algunos minutos de sobra. Sonreí satisfecha.

Caminé lentamente observando lo que se presentase a mí alrededor: niños corriendo animadamente y algunos padres detrás de ellos llevando a las mascotas con un collar. La atmósfera reflejaba la tranquilidad propia de una mañana de domingo y se veía a una pareja de ancianos trotar en dirección al parque, donde los fines de semana se reunía un pequeño grupo de ellos para ejercitarse. Pasé por la tienda donde había visto al lobo de peluche con Shaoran y me quedé mirando desde la ventana al hermoso animal, odiando que fuese tan escandalosamente costoso. Y a pesar de todo, era precioso y si tuviera el dinero (y no saliera de los ahorros de toda mi vida), muy seguramente lo compraría. Era una lástima.

No sé cómo se la arreglaron los minutos para correr a toda velocidad mientras yo divagaba, pues cuando volví a revisar mi reloj no solamente había perdido la ventaja que tenía antes, sino que iba tarde. Inicié una carrera a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a la casa de mi amiga. Dos horas más tarde ambas estábamos envueltas en una toalla y con los pies sumergidos en agua tibia. Tomoyo no había abandonado su ancha sonrisa desde que le hablé de mi nuevo noviazgo.

– Es increíble, Saku… ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! – Exclamó de repente, a mitad de un momento de silencio – Lo que sí me preocupa – añadió, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más serio – es que todo pasó en muy poco tiempo.

Por un momento, la miré como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras más obscenas jamás concebidas. Había intentado ahuyentar ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo, pero que ella lo mencionara lo hacía definitivo. La idea de conseguir un novio que unos días atrás pasaba su tiempo fastidiándote o alejado del resto de la sociedad, y que de repente te había confesado sus sentimientos de buenas a primeras, resultaba peligrosa.

– Lo sé – suspiré. Masajeé mis manos suavemente con la crema de flor de cerezo que mi amiga me había alcanzado antes de continuar – No creas que no me da miedo. Estas cosas no suelen pasar, y menos a gente como yo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con gente como tú? ¡Tú eres un encanto!

Sí, esta mujer me adora. Lo bueno es que yo también la adoro a ella.

– Vamos, Tommy… tienes que admitir que soy absolutamente despistada y un desastre en muchas cosas.

– Pero el despiste es parte de tu encanto natural, te hace ser la persona maravillosa que eres. Además, eres atlética, inteligente y muy bonita – contestó alegremente mientras cambiaba la canción en el reproductor de música. Pronto se empezó a escuchar "Hot and cold" de Katy Perry en la habitación. Ambas comenzamos a movernos en los sillones haciendo pasos tan excéntricos y graciosos como nuestros pies en agua nos permitían. Amaba las tardes de locura con mi mejor amiga y confiaba totalmente en ella aunque era evidente que a la hora de describirme, me veía como una madre.

Una vez nos secamos los pies y antes de bajar a preparar el almuerzo (Tommy avisó que hoy ambas cocinaríamos, permitiendo así tener la cocina libre de las empleadas que estaban usualmente), bajé el volumen de la música y marqué el número celular de Shaoran. Después de todo, tenía que saber las novedades sobre Mei Ling.

– **¿Hola? **– al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, una sonrisa tonta se pintó en mi rostro – **¿Sakura?**

– Shaoran… hola – atiné a responder. Mi rostro se puso completamente rojo y Tomoyo sonrió mientras sacaba una cámara de no-tengo-idea-dónde y me tomaba una foto. Le envié una mirada de reproche. – Sí, bueno… hmmm… ¿cómo estás?

– **Bien, Sakura… **– parecía no saber qué decir.

– Yo quería saber cómo le fue a tu prima.

– **Ah, ella está bien. Ya está en China con Wei, llegaron sin ningún contratiempo y ahora cuidan a mi tía.**

– ¡Qué gusto! Espero que todo salga muy bien y tu tía recobre la salud pronto – respondí más tranquila – ¿Nos vemos mañana en el instituto?

– **Claro, nos vemos. Adiós.**

– Adiós, Shaoran.

– ¡Te ves divina cuando hablas con él! – los ojos azules de mi prima y amiga, no podían estar más brillantes – Incluso te sonrojaste ¡qué romántico!

Seriamente necesitaba dejar de lado tantos mangas shojo, la hacían ver el mundo más rosa de lo que era. Y sí, recuerdo que yo a mis diez años era una soñadora enamorada de la vida y sus alrededores. Me derretía por el amigo de mi hermano, Yukito Tsukishiro y siempre buscaba aprender a cocinar nuevos platos pues su pasión es la comida. Pero con el paso del tiempo ese enamoramiento infantil se fue desvaneciendo y mi forma de ver las cosas cambió un poco, así que en algunos aspectos y por momentos, Tomoyo era la más soñadora de nosotras dos.

Almorzamos juntas y conversamos toda la tarde. La acompañé mientras empezaba a coser un vestido y organizaba varias fotografías en su computador. Me mostró la foto que había tomado mientras hablaba con Shaoran y reiteró que le parecía que salía muy bien, o en sus palabras, preciosa. Me despedí de ella apenas recibió una llamada de Eriol, y caminé hacia mi casa bajo la tenue luz del sol. En realidad hacía frío y las calles estaban bastante desoladas. Cuando me iba acercando a casa, me sentí observada, cosa que no es nueva últimamente.

¿Qué está pasando? Todo se está tornando demasiado extraño, y ya no sé si pueda seguir ignorando esta sensación. Quizás lo mejor sería hablar con Tomoyo, tal vez sea algo peligroso…

O tal vez deba dejar los programas detectivescos y olvidar tanto drama de una vez por todas.

– ¡Ya llegué! – exclamé mientras me quitaba los zapatos. Al no haber respuesta, subí las escaleras corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Preparé un baño caliente y me metí casi de cabeza en él, cuidando el tiempo en esta ocasión – no quiero más resfriados –. Salí, me sequé y revisé los cuadernos del día siguiente para asegurarme de no haber olvidado alguna tarea. Pasé el resto de la noche escuchando música y canturreteando bajo las cobijas. Mamá entró algunas horas después para saludarme y preguntarme sobre mi día. Poco después se despidió con el beso en la frente que me daba desde que yo era una niña, y me recosté cómodamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lunes. Lunes. Maldito lunes.

Es una palabra que deberían censurar. De esas cosas que sencillamente no debería existir. Un día donde la vagancia absoluta debería estar permitida al cien por ciento y donde yo debería tener todo el derecho del mundo para quedarme atascada en un trancón de cobijas y no salir nunca más, en vez de andar soportando el eco molesto de la voz de Touya llamándome repetidas veces desde el otro lado de la puerta con el único propósito de hacer del comienzo de mi semana, un acontecimiento sencillamente infernal.

Bajé las escaleras ahogada en mi mal humor mientras acababa de esparcir mi brillo labial casi por toda mi mandíbula. Maldije en voz bajita para que mamá no pudiera escucharme mientras esbozaba una sonrisa plástica que merecía ser reciclada en futuras ocasiones.

– ¿Por qué tan mal humorada? – fueron las primeras palabras que escuché pronunciar a Nadeshiko, arrojando todos mis esfuerzos al suelo.

– Nada, mamá, no te preocupes – respondí con tanta naturalidad como me fue posible, antes de sonreír otra vez pero con mayor dedicación.

Me atraganté con el vaso de leche y salí rápidamente alegando que iba tarde, aunque en realidad tenía bastante tiempo. No obstante, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a mi madre sobre el verdadero origen de mi humor radioactivo, empezando porque yo misma lo desconocía.

Y el ritual de relajación que había emprendido con ayuda del reproductor de música a todo volumen en mis oídos, y una caminata lenta, perdió todo su sentido cuando a la entrada del instituto descubrí algo que alteró completamente mi ánimo.

La (censurado) de Akane Soha sosteniendo el brazo del próximamente cadáver Shaoran Li.

¡Alguien se iba a enterar!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_No tengo perdón, lo sé bien. Igual me esfuerzo en pedírselo, porque no hay mucho más que pueda hacer ante una brecha de más de dos años sin publicar. Culpen a las musas, la universidad, los estudios, trabajos, el calentamiento global, el alza de la gasolina… en fin. Hace poco anduve haciendo alarde de publicar pero aún nada. Pensaba hacerlo para mi cumpleaños. No tuve inspiración. Tampoco para navidad ni para el 31 de diciembre, así que aquí lo tienen hoy. Espero que aún haya algún lector dispuesto a desempolvar este fic. Por otro lado, en esta semana encontrarán la respuesta a sus reviews en el blog. Un abrazo y una disculpa de tal magnitud que sólo Chuck Norris podría traducir a palabras._

_Flor._


End file.
